Call Of The Wild
by ThanatosUpbringing
Summary: AU. Naruto's departure and his journeys afterwards. Includes overpowered battles, showdowns etc. lol
1. Heart Of The Damned

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The proud honor belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, thanks a lot.  
  
A/N: This is a remake of my previous story, which was deleted due to the immense amount of mistakes I have made, also, my computer crashed, disallowing me from doing anything.  
  
This story is set after Naruto recovered Sasuke from Orochimaru.  
  
Prologue  
  
The dark hairs ruffled, and his eyes narrowed. Gone were the days when he used to be one of them. One who felt alive, one who felt every part a person, one who had the human blood flowing in his veins. But, they have vanished from him, all traces of humanity except his physical features was destroyed. His body, no longer needed the blood to thrive and survive, he was released from the need for food and water, released from the cycle of life and death, freed from the bonds of many a human weakness. God? Maybe, or maybe not.  
  
His dark brown eyes glanced at a tall mountain, where it's natural magnificence gleamed in shades of white, blue, brown, grey and black. He smiled, and like a moving thunderbolt, he was gone faster that light.  
  
He reminisced his past, as he remembered so many a tale from so far back, that it was a wonder it had survived in his mind.  
  
Ten thousand long years of waiting, and he has yet to see any improvement made by them. He had allowed them so long, so many chances to change their ways, but they have not. He vowed a long time ago to change humanity for the better, but it seems all he tried was in vain. He released Kyubi into the world to teach them a lesson, hoping that they would learn not to destroy the natural balance. However, they have not. Nothing significant was achieved in the past years. So many chances he had given them, so many chances at survival. Kyubi, one of his students, had became a demon in their view. Well, he is kind of rude, brash, loud, ruthless, and arrogant, but a demon?  
  
Why? Why would they do so? Why would they brand someone who was meant to teach them a lesson as a demon?  
  
Foolishness was the only thing in his mind.  
  
How would he cure the world? How would he cure nature? How?  
  
In the end, he sat to think and ponder the fate of humanity. How would he save the world? Perhaps its time for him to make a choice between the world, and humans. However, who was he to choose? Who was he to choose their fate? Who was he to choose the fate of the world?  
  
Why not let the humans choose for themselves? He could only hope that humanity had the wisdom to make the right choice, between survival and extinction.  
  
Whom would he choose to be the test? Who is powerful enough, yet weak enough for the humans to defeat them? He would need time to consider, yet time is limited for nature, as each passing second weakens nature, and he would have to make a good choice, a good candidate to represent nature's true will of self-preservation.  
  
Then, the cold wind blew across the mountain flatlands, and that instant he knew the answer for the right examiner. He knew exactly which disciple to call to test the people of the world, to test their willingness to unite, to combine and to set aside their differences, greed, and demands, to test their willingness to survive.  
  
Then he smiled a while more to the company of the blue cerulean sky, and he laid his back on the rocks to amuse himself in the nature's shows in the sky.  
  
Now, he only need to consider the way to inform humanity, yet not make them aware of his presence. He wanted his disciple to give the task his all, yet without his young disciple knowing about his plans. He would need to turn his disciple, and humanity at each others necks, without either of them realizing his presence or master plan. A very interesting challenge, to play guardian angel, and hidden mastermind, Maybe he would return enjoy this little game that he loved so much as a human, the game where controls the mind and actions of others without them knowing a thing about it. Ah, the joy of play mind games again, and the joy of outwitting everyone and himself,  
  
Now, for the game plan. How would he deceive the both sides to fight? The gale swept the highland plateau, the breeze chimed through the grass and ruffled the leaves of the tree shrubs. The streams murmured, and he knew the answer again. He gave a dark laugh, and the plateau echoed with his evil, malevolent crackle.  
  
"Now, to set the plan in motion." He said to himself, his lips crested into a small dark smile that no one but the companions of nature realized.  
  
----=-=-=-=-=-=-=----- 


	2. I

DISCLAIM- I don't own Naruto, the usual stuff.  
  
This story is a remake and rewrite of my previous story, "HOWL OF THE BEASTS." But unfortunately, when the ffnet had some error, I deleted the story. So, I thought I might as well retype the story, to avoid anyone being bored, so the story moves differently.   
  
A/N - Please, enjoy my little work.  
  
Sakura stared silently at the flowers in the park, and she was instantly reminded of some little things that always seem to matter so little. Her glance soon came across a small weasel wandering about on the tree. Itachi. That was the name of Sasuke's brother, wasn't it? She shook her head, trying to get Sasuke's betrayal out of her mind. True, she loved him with everything she had, but still, she was rejected, and he continued to ignore her like she was worth nothing to him.   
  
Maybe she was worth nothing to him. The will blew the petals of fallen flowers, and one of those petals landed on her palm. The questions lingered, and she continued to frown over them. She forgot to thank Naruto for bringing Sasuke-kun back, and now she was feeling extremely bad. He was her friend, and even if she did not like him very much, she should at least acknowledge him for what he did for her, at the very least, acknowledge him for what he did for Konoha. She sighed again. She felt like asking the Hokage for help.  
  
Hokage. Naruto's dream, Naruto's ambition.  
  
Sakura often wondered how some people would go so far to achieve an ambition, and every time she met someone, she only found the limits of human willingness to cross the line stretch further. Sasuke was one example of her findings, consumed by hatred for the his brother, she wondered how she had fallen for him. She gazed to the the village, and she remembered one of the quotes she read. Love is blind.   
  
But when she thought about it, many people are blind, one way or another.   
  
Yet, it was still much better than floating around without an aim.  
  
----------  
  
Tsunade looked at her office, and she frowned. The office itself was hell of a place, the heat was nigh unbearable, the energy and dizziying movement can drive a person to the brink of insanity. Colleagues calling and shouting for documents, the constant screeching of the pencils, pen and brushes. Then, there was the infamous office chatter. The hokage tower was a place for those capable to cope with lots of work, and lots of pressure, but if she was amongst those who are working, she'd definately want to faint and quit the job.   
  
Paper. It seemed to be everywhere she looked. It was a small item that never escaped her sight whenever she is in the office. Paperwork, is this what officework was all about. Well, now she thought about it, how did the Sandaime cope with the stacks of paper, records and all that. He has a secret. Yes... That's it. She'd find it, and she would be free of all the troublesome things, and wander around observing everyone.  
  
She looked around again, aides walking about with stacks of paper, office boys become waiters to the other workers. It was busy alright.  
  
But she enjoyed the energy, the bursting keenness and intensity. But that was before the stacks of paper came crashing onto her table, and all the enjoyment, fulfillment and happiness was gone, vanished into thin air.  
  
---------  
  
His hair gleamed under the sun's watchful, even when it was tainted with dirt and shards of wood. His hand, covered in dust, dirt, mud, and blood, while his clothes were tainted, torn, and slightly worn. He breathed, but it was unstable, as if he was gasping for air. Sweat crawled down from his forehead, and a drip fell to the floor. His hands moved to remove the sweat from his forehead, and he was back at what he was doing. He concentrated his mind on the small mark of leaf on his palm, willing chakra to swirl around it.  
  
Chakra formed into a swirl in his hand, and he slammed it hard into the tree. A loud crack, and some part of the treebarks were torn out, but the tree was still standing. He then collapsed to the floor again, gasping for breath, his hands and body slumped to lean on the damaged tree.   
  
After a while, he forced himself up again. With one hand, he tried again. He concentrated, and a swirl of chakra started to form in his hands. Slowly, the swirl got faster and faster, and he crunched his tooth together, a sign of immense pain. But he continued, and the chakra started to swirl into a ball. But it still was not the level he wanted it to be. Then, he was not able to hold it anymore, and the chakra burnt his palm badly, but it recovered just as quickly, because of the Kyubi..  
  
Pain. It was horrible. It jolts his sense, and causes him to endure a striking amount of misery. But at least this pain was only superficial, easily cured and healed by sleep.  
  
But even in pain, he wanted to go on further, to exceed himself. He hated the feeling of being weak, vulnerable and incapble. He hated it when he was not able to protect those people that he actually cared about, and that alone was enough motivation to continue for the blonde.  
  
He tried again, despite his injuries and his depleted strength, despite all the pain, even when they kept tingling and screaming inside him.  
  
He forced his shaken body up again, and he went for it again. He forced the chakra out, even when he had no chakra inside him anymore, except Kyubi's. So, out of tiredness, he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
---------  
  
Ino was fuming, and a fuming girl means a 'Stay away'. Shikamaru never understood why she would be so angry, for no apparent reason. After all, everything seems okay today, and the day before, and the day before that. So, what would have bring about the dark side of Ino? Shikamaru never bothered to ask, because he knew it would be too troublesome anyway. So, he just laid back at his chair, and stared at the clouds outside the window.   
  
Now, that is life all right.  
  
Ino, stomped next to Shikamaru, and she sent a very very hard punch to his skull, and a bulge emerged right after. "Ouch!" Shikamaru tried to ease the pain on his head by... Then again, it would be too troublesome. It'll heal in time, alright.  
  
The blonde girl continued to scream and yell continously at Shikamaru, but he only shrugged it of, and replied with a simple phrase, 'Too Troublesome.' Ino, in response to the shadow user's little reply, send another punch to his pineapple head.  
  
--------  
  
Naruto awoke, to the warm embrace of a bed, and the soft texture of the covering blanket. Looking around, he found himself in the hospital, where a small plant lays watchfully on the bedside table. The walls, painted in a plain white, reflected a part of the purity of the hospital, but the hospital was far from pure. It is one of the most bloodstained places in the world, but at least, it is for a good cause.  
  
The door creaked open, revealing Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. She walked close, and she sat next to Naruto, and she placed her palm on the blonde's forehead.   
  
A smile, and she asked, "So, how are you feeling? I found you unconscious in the forest."  
  
"I'm fine." The usual big smirk crawled to his face.  
  
Then, an old man walked into the room. He sported white hair, and his headband had a kanji instead of a symbol.  
  
"Pervert-sennin." Naruto exclaimed, but a part of him wanted to pout at the peeping tom.  
  
"Hey kid." Jiraiya came over and started to rub his hair.  
  
"So, what are you here for? Peeping for your little book again?" Naruto snarled.  
  
"No. Actually, I heard you are training pretty hard, so I decided to help you out a little."  
  
"You are going to train me?" Naruto asked.   
  
"No. Someone else will, and I'll bring you to them."  
  
"Who might they be?"  
  
"You'll know when we get there."  
  
"... When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"How far is it?"  
  
"I'll fill you with the details tomorrow."  
  
"You're not tellimg me anything, are you?"  
  
The next day came quickly, and at the crack of dawn, Naruto was already waiting at the gates for the old sennin. But he has yet to arrive, so Naruto enjoyed the morning breeze, the pleasant yet soft swaying of trees and the beautiful silence. The way his life should be, calm and enjoyable.  
  
Naruto waited, and about thirty minutes afterwards, the super uber pervert arrived.  
  
"YOU ARE LATE!" Using the similar tone he used on Kakashi whenever he came late.  
  
"Hey, I had to meet with Tsunade over some funds for your training." Jiraiya answered half-heartledly  
  
"... Liar?"  
  
Jiraiya held up a small packet, and the clanks of coins shaking came from within. "I wasn't lying." (A/N: I have problems with sound descriptions.)  
  
So, they were off, out on the road, where trees grace the sides of the dirt path, and wild plants adorn the spaces in between, adding both lustre and contrast to the verdant view.   
  
-------  
  
"So, tell me where are going?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows arched up slightly, and they twitched slightly.   
  
Jiraiya seemed nonchalant about the question, but he answered it anyway. "We are going to a temple in the mountains to the south."  
  
"A temple in the south? Where exactly in the south?" Naruto launched a barrage of questions.  
  
"It's a large temple in the mountains, close to the southern border of Fire country."  
  
"Mountains?" Naruto frowned at the thought. "That means no ramen, then?"  
  
"Well, don't worry. One large city is near to the temple, so I guess you can go and get some ramen to feel up your large stomach." Jiraiya said, with a significant grin etched to his face.  
  
"So, who is it that is going to be my teacher? I hope he is going to teach me a lot of jutsus and all that." Naruto continued.  
  
"Well, the people in the temple will be your teachers."  
  
"...Wait. If they are in temples... Are you telling me that monks are going to teach me?"  
  
Jiraiya laughed, "Yes."  
  
"I'm going back. Monks can't teach me anything... I think. How in the world would monks know anything about jutsus, to begin with?"  
  
"Well. That is where you are very wrong. The temple is full of retired ninjas, many of them had quite a reputation when they were younger. So, you are wrong if you assume that they can't teach you a single thing." Jiraiya cheered inwardly when he saw Naruto's disbelieving face. "Many of them once served under the first and second hokages, so, you can surely learn much from them."   
  
Then, Naruto's mind began to imagine old men teaching him jutsus, and he felt very uneasy that moment. "I'm going to be taught by old men?"  
  
"Well, not all are old."  
  
"But they are still old, right?"   
  
Jiraiya gave a sigh, and he looked up into the sky, "It's better if you meet them for yourself."   
  
Then, they continued for three long days, as they approach the temple. Although throughout the journey, they were unattacked, but they still were careful.  
  
At dusk of the third day, the group of two arrived at the foot of the mountain, where a little taken road would bring them to the temple. The surroundings was serene, beautiful and perfect to release stress that was collected throughout the day. Small flowers embellish both sides of the grassy path, and they bloom in full beauty even when the sun is fading, even as the light is retreating.   
  
The path up the mountain was quite easy, but they took their time, because of the presence of a certain aura ever present in the environment that releases the stress, the pressure.  
  
Some time later, when the sky was dark, and the stars awaken to blink and watch over those who are nocturnal in nature, be they man or beast; the duo arrived at a small uninhabited gazebo (What else should I call them, huts?), which is very very common during the feudal chinese era, often placed amongst the park, for people to rest both their body, and mind.  
  
"How convenient." Jiraiya muttered. "We sleep here tonight, and we go on tomorrow."  
  
Naruto did not try to sleep, because he could not take his mind off the stars and moon in the nightline. Every time he tried to sleep, his mind just kept returning to some memories. He looked around, to see a sleeping pervert in the form of Jiraiya. The gazebo offered not much protection from the cold night wind, because it only had a roof to shield people from the light of the sun during the day.  
  
He sat up, and his sight scanned the surroundings. They were quite high, which was very easy to conclude, because the forest seemed so down there.  
  
But eventually, his thoughts gave in to his body's exhaustion, and he was asleep.  
  
--------  
  
The next day, Naruto woke up to the beautiful sunrise creeping just slightly above the mountain range at the horizon. The golden light gazed on their small rest point, and it too painted the forests below in a lively color of yellow and greed, and to him, it seemed that the forest had awakened from it's long slumber.  
  
Jiraiya was already awake, building a small fire to cook their breakfast. Naruto joined in, and when they finished, they both departed to continue on their journey.  
  
--------  
  
The aged temple, a sight to gaze at seemed to meld perfectly with the highland scenery, so nicely that it seemed to have came out of a chinese painting. Painted in pale red, grey, and white, the temple itself borrows its architecture from many influences, mainly the shinto shrines, the shaolin temples, and the japanese fortresses.   
  
Outside the small, but well decorated bronze gate stood a man no younger than thirty, and on his face, was carved with a simple, yet perplexing smile, that seemed to contain wisdom.  
  
He smiled, "Welcome, Jiraiya-sama. We have been anticipating your arrival. Please, follow me." The short haired man, his face wrinkled by age, began to lead the both of them into the temple.  
  
They passed a large open area, where the floor is covered in flattened and smoothed rocks, and then, they followed him up a large staircase.   
  
"Come in here." He then led them in, and the room was quite large, large decorated pillars support the upper part of the temple.  
  
"Welcome. I was informed that we would be training a young kid?" An bald old man with a long white beard spoke. He was dressed in monk's clothing, and in his left hand, he held a long wooden staff, carved in the shape of many faces of beasts and man. Followingly, he stood up, and he walked close to them. He looked at Naruto, and he smiled.   
  
"So, what's your name?" The old man asked.  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Good. I heard that you are the vessel of the ninetailed fox."  
  
"..." Naruto was pretty much silent, but he nodded.  
  
"Never mind. Let's get you to your quarters, and I will instruct someone to inform you on the rules of living in this place." Then, a medium aged person came along.  
  
"Come with me, kid."   
  
Naruto followed the dark hair fellow out of the doors, and into the courtyard.  
  
---------  
  
"So, Jiraiya, it's been a while. A long while." The old man followed.  
  
"Yes, it has."  
  
"Tell me about the kid. If I am to train him, I would need a lot of information on that blonde little fellow. He seems... familiar." The old man said.  
  
"Well, his full name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't think you'll need his date of birth, but he is a real annoying little fella."   
  
"That would be enough." The bald person looked out of the window, and into the range.  
  
--------  
  
I know I suck at writing, so go ahead and criticize my lousy work.


	3. II

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.  
  
Jiraiya left the temple soon that evening, much to Naruto's displeasement, because he knew nobody in the place. as such, he is pretty much on his own.  
  
So, he sat in his simple room. Two tables, one meant for writing and the other for eating. Few cabinets, cupboards and stuff like that, while the bathroom was decorated in plainly, but it still had everything a person would ever and never need. But there was one thing that clearly made the room look warm and welcoming. The usage of earth tones all over the place. and the clever arrangement for comfort and ease.  
  
The blue-eyed boy glanced out of the window, and outside those wooden panels they stood, an array of wonderful flowers, radiating its' wonderful assortment of colors. Allured, the blonde walked softly towards them, and he slowly sat next to the beautiful flowers, admiring their beauty. Then, his little gazing wandered to a cherry blossom, at the edge of a small, gardenlike lake. Instantly, he was reminded of Sakura.  
  
"Hi." The blonde's thoughts were instantly sliced to a million bits, and his eyes turned to glimpse at the intruding person. Before him, was a girl, much older than him, definately, but still within the age range of twenty to thirty. She continued, with a silky voice, smooth and unwavering. "Who are you?"  
  
Trying to be polite, because he is after all in a temple, far away in the mountains. He'd definately wanted to make some friends. "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"I see, the new kid. I'm Hinako. Anyway, since you are new, why don't I show you around the temple? If it doesn't bother you, that is." She gave a small little smile, but to Naruto, it was more than enough to ease his slight fear, so he nodded.  
  
Naruto followed Hinako, and she began to give a small lecture. "Naruto, when you meet someone older than you, it's important for you to give a small bow." The blonde nodded.   
  
Then, they passed through a large stone path, leading to a large three-story building. "This is the library, all the scrolls, books and every other reading material is stored." After a short walk, they arrived at a beautful garden, "This is the Meditation Garden, you'd probably come here often, it's the first phase of your training." Then, they went on to arrive a the large stone plaza that Naruto passed through when he came. "This is the first training ground." Then, they arrived a small place, filled with tall, thin logs standing upright. "This is the second training ground." Then, they arrived at anoter building, but it has lots of chimneys. "This is the kitchen. Come here when you are hungry to take some food."  
  
Naruto interrupted, "Any ramen?"  
  
"... I don't know. Ask the chef." Then, they continued on to arrive at a large two story complex. "This is also another training ground. They are actually more training grounds, but the rest of them are in the woods or further down the cliffs... Did I miss something..." She clicked her fingers, and they continued to arrive at a narrow but long open ground with wooden dummies at the other end of the open ground.  
  
"Let me guess. Accuracy?"   
  
Hinako nodded her head, "Yes. But we mainly use it for archery, but I guess it can also be used for other long range training... Well, that's all."  
  
Then, another bald man came along, in his hand, he held a staff.  
  
"Hinako!"  
  
"Yes, sensei." The girl bowed slightly.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be meditating?"  
  
"...I was showing Naruto around." She smirked slightly, her fingers fiddling with her own hair.  
  
"... I see. Naruto, would you come with me, please?" The old man called, then, he turned to face Hinako, and he said plainly, "Go. You should be meditating, I'll inform Naruto on his senseis."  
  
Hinako bowed, and she walked away silently.  
  
"Now, Naruto. I'll introduce you to your senseis."  
  
"... Can I ask something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why someone like Hinako is here? I thought temples are for old people." This question prompted the old man to laugh.  
  
"If you say so, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here cause I was told that someone can train me."  
  
"Well, Hinako is here because she is also here to train and control herself." The old man said plainly. "I believe I am not properly introduced to you yet. I'm Takashi. I'm a former chuunin, but I'm retired."  
  
"Chuunin? That's the same as Iruka-sensei."   
  
"Well, yes. But that was thirty years ago. Anyway, I'll be teaching you for the first phase of your training."  
  
---------  
  
'So dark... Where am I?'  
  
Then, it flashed over him, endlessly and ceaselessly echoing. "Hate. You don't have enough hate." He trembled, and those simple terms sent shivers down his spine. His hands shook again, and he felt sick to the core. The hair on his skin stood on it's end, and he felt cold, vacant inside. Then, out of the shadows, he heard even more words.   
  
"You are weak." A voice stirred the idle air.  
  
Anger, and fear boiled inside his soul, he hated to be called 'weak.' He believed that he was never weak, he believed that he could defeat anyone.  
  
"You are useless."  
  
He turned around to face the voice. "...Who... Who... Are you?"  
  
"Scaredy cat. Is this who Uchiha Sasuke is? Someone who had to rely on others to obtain power?"  
  
He turned around again, and he felt cold, alone and vulnerable.  
  
"Stupid brother. This is what you are then? Weak, useless, and cowardly." Itachi's voice echoed in the dark place.  
  
Sasuke screamed, "NO! I'm not weak! I'll kill you!"  
  
"Moron. You'll never beat me. Never." The Uchiha prodigy turned, and he screamed in anger.  
  
"So, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Useless. I thought he swore to kill Itachi. It seems that the Uchiha clan has declined since your betrayal, Itachi."  
  
The black haired genin spinned, and he felt angry, and yet he also felt... weak.  
  
"Coward! You are never strong. You are a parasite, not worthy of existing. You feed on others to gain strength," A dark laughter feeled the place. "What a useless bug. He can never be as strong as his brother."  
  
Sasuke turned around to face the voice again, and he trembled. He felt vulnerable, angry and worst of all, he felt like dying.  
  
"Go ahead. Die. Then, you will never be able to surpass your brother. You are nothing."  
  
"Sasuke, Sasuke. You are weak. How can you hold our family name? You are not worthy to be an Uchiha, you are not even worthy to be a genin. No village would accept you."  
  
"I agree, Uchiha-san. This kid is useless. He will never be strong. Orochimaru has poor tastes, don't you think?"  
  
"Hate me, my stupid brother. Go on. Because that is what you will only be able to do; in the end, you still need to rely on power of other ninjas. Go on, stupid Sasuke. You are blind. Blind! You can never surpass me, because you cannot even surpass the copy ninja. You can't even surpass Naruto. Weak! A bug, easily squashed. Expendable, the Hokage would have killed you if not for her kindness, and her desire to preserve the bloodline. Weak! That is how you are, my little brother. Always hiding behind the back of others."  
  
Sasuke screamed angrily, "I'm not WEAK!"  
  
"Prove it." The voices said simultaneously. "Without relying on anyone else. Without using the curse seal of Orochimaru. Can you do it?"  
  
Sasuke trembled, his legs shook ceaselessly.  
  
"You are weak, then." Malevolent chuckles filled his mind. "Weakling. The Uchiha clan has no need of such a weakling."  
  
"I should have killed you earlier, because you are humiliating our family name. No, my family name. You are not worthy of the title."  
  
Sasuke screamed again, but there are hints of uncertainty in his voice. "I... will be strong without the snake's help. Then, I'll kill you. I swear it."  
  
"You'll be dead before that." Then, more dark laughter in the room.  
  
"I will kill you, Itachi! I don't need Orochimaru, or anyone else to help me defeat you." He yelled again, but now the hints of uncertainty are gone.  
  
Then, it all faded to black. Then, a small light crept through his opening eyelids.   
  
------  
  
The new character, Hinako, will not be Naruto's girlfriend, just in case anyone wonders. She'll only be a friend.

Sorry for taking up your time. I am a very poor writer, so I apologize for any mistakes I might have done unconsciously, and any problems.


	4. III

Disclaim: I do not have any rights over Naruto.  
  
Your enjoyment is my fulfillment. (Damn, I sound like a salesman doing an ad for a company)  
  
--------  
  
There was a lot of rumbling from outside, made by raindrops as they brush against the roof and the walls. Rain, and from the other inhabitants, he found out that rain is a common event in this place. But no matter, today, Naruto was at to meet Takashi for his first training, and he looked at the old man in front, still wondering why they has yet to begin his training. But it was then, he felt extremely worried. He had forgotten to say goodbye to Sakura-chan. Maybe Iruka-sensei would tell her.  
  
"Naruto. You're first training phase will be about chakra control and manipulation." An old bald man, dressed in robes spoke.  
  
"... I remembered that Hinako said that I'll be meditating, so why am I not doing it?" The blonde asked, his hair floated to the wind momentarily when the wind surged through the door.  
  
"Hinako is going through a different training course." The same old man said simply, his aged voice vibrates the wet air in the hall.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, that is none of your concern, Naruto."The old man gave a small smile. "Anyway, I am going to explain what is that you will be learning very soon for the next half a year, and today, your task is to understand what is the basics of everything you will be facing very soon."  
  
"So. You are going to lecture me? This is going to be... BORING!" Naruto nearly screamed.  
  
"Well, boring or not, it is what you will be learning. I'm going to start."  
  
"Primarily, there are two levels of training in our temple. You will be doing both at the same time, and the two part have a specific name to it." The same old man, known as Hideiki said.  
  
"The first part, is the Yang. It will involve physical training to improve your current level of stamina, your fighting skills, jutsu knowledge, execution of jutsus, seal speed, physical speed, flow, stealth, rhythm, and reflex. There are other subjects as well, but this is the main majority of what you will be undertaking. Yang is separated into a few sections. Fire, is attack, unpredictability and speed. Water, is recovery, flow and motion. Earth, is defence, and solid foothold that serves as the point to counterattack. Wood, is flexibitility and camouflage. Metal is sheer skill."  
  
"The second part is Yin. It is more on mind, soul, manipulation, tactics and control. It involves two parts, Qi which is manipulation of chakra and controlling pretty much everything, and Zhi, the control of tactics, senses and mind."   
  
"... I don't understand what the crap you are talking about, old man." Naruto replied.  
  
"Well, if you don't make yourself understand, then you are going to face a lot of problem later."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You'll be starting with running up and down the first track ten times."  
  
"Piece of cake, but I'm going to do it in the rain? I'm going to get sick."  
  
"The enemy won't care if it is raining or not."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
The old man led the blonde to a far part of the temple, which happens to be rise up to a cliff.   
  
"Oh... my..."  
  
"Run up the cliff until you reach the top, and run back down."  
  
"Well, it looks tall, but I guess it is going to be easy, I can walk up trees, so I suppose it is the same."  
  
Then, Naruto began to run in the rain, and up the cliff. He ran halfway up, and the wind started to move very fast, and he felt very uneasy. The wind kept blowing, and he nearly lost his balance and control.  
  
'Damn.' He muttured under his breath.  
  
He tried to take a step forward, but with the immense wind resistance, and the painful high velocity raindrops was an obstacle that is hard to conquer. 'Must succeed...' He managed to force the step, and he forced his leg to go for another step. Then, the wind blew even harder, and out of nowhere, a small rock hit him in his leg. He nearly lost his control over his leg again. 'Oh my.'  
  
He took another step forward, which seemed so far to him in the howling gale and storm. Another step. Another step. Each step he took, and the wind only blew stronger, and the rocks, where the hell do they come from, anyway.   
  
'Mother Nature, I hate you.'   
  
Each step he took was welcomed with a stone to hit him somewhere, and trying to maintain control over his chakra was perilously crazy. This was no ordinary training, instead, it was more like torture in the dry wastelands of the south pole. Yeah. That would be it. Rocks pummeling, cold bullets of waters made, strong blizzard. It seemed every part like a torture.  
  
Then, after I-don't-know-how-long, he finally arrived at the top, and he shouted. "I made it!" But it was then that realization downed on him that he'd have to get down and up again for a few more times.   
  
'Shit!'  
  
--------  
  
Sasuke looked around his room. Empty. Nobody but him seemed to be there, but he knew that the Anbu would not be so stupid. They are probably somewhere, and they are watching him the same way a predator stalks it's prey. In utter silence, he activated his sharingan, and he knew that they were there alright, He could sense their emanating chakra, their ki.  
  
'I guess they still think I'm a traitor, then.' He thought, and he looked around again. 'Fine. I don't need anyone to look after me anyway.'   
  
He walked towards the door, and the door clicked open to reveal the Hokage, Tsunade. 'I suppose the Anbu was quick to inform the Hokage.'  
  
"So, how are you?" There were hints of sarcasm all over her little show of concern.   
  
Sasuke's black hair ruffled, and he stared out of the window with his sharingan eyes that was once the pride of Konoha. He wondered slightly why he had left so foolishly for Orochimaru. No, Orochimaru had power, but not the type of power he wanted. He did not know that, maybe. Then, he looked at the Hokage again, and he then gave a small bow.  
  
"I'm fine." Sasuke spoke, but his eyes shifted back to the windows agains.  
  
"You are very daring to try a stunt like that." Tsunade continued, and he could feel her slightly twitching in the eyes, the radiating anger. Having no way to answer to her, he chose to remain silent, placing his view at the hokage tower, and the dim sun, obstructed by the clouds.  
  
Tsunade began to slightly interrogate, "You know that Neji and Chouji suffered heavy injuries because of your departure."  
  
Sasuke knew how to answer this question, "I did not ask them to come after me."  
  
"You..." Tsunade was at the lack for a word to describe the ninja.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura looked around the park team 7 usually met to, and she could not help but feel lonely. Kakashi has not arrived, and probably won't arrive for a few more hours and there isn't anybody to bug or fawn over. Sasuke was still in the death's sleep the last time she checked, but Naruto. Where the hell is that annoying and noisy little blonde? She kept asking herself inside.   
  
Maybe he had something to do.  
  
Without anyone but herself being around, she decided to practice. After all, she is the weakest of her team, and since Sasuke's departure, she felt horribly worthless inside. Being left behind, the distance of power between her and the rest of her team was wide, and as much as she tried to ignore those thoughts, it kept coming back stronger to haunt her. Why did she not train so long ago? If she had, the gap between the three of them would not be so wide, so cruel. Gaps, cruel? Abstract words and meanings can hurt too, huh?  
  
Might as well try and practice.  
  
She slowly walked up the tree, the last training Kakashi-sensei gave her, and she began to run and jump from tree to tree. She wondered what good such activities might bring, but still, it was better than waiting for a late teacher. 'Jump. Run. Jump. Run. Jump. Run. Jump.' She repeated the rhythm over and over again.   
  
But after two hours, she was tired like hell. But thankfully, Kakashi arrived in the nick of time.  
  
"Sakura, what happened to you?" The silver-haired jounin asked.  
  
"Prac... tice. Nobody... " Sakura said, breathing hard.  
  
"Hmm, Naruto haven't told you, then?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Naruto left to train, maybe for quite a long time as well."  
  
"... That stupid idiot, going off without telling me."  
  
"And also, You will be put under a new teacher very soon."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Simple. Naruto is gone, Sasuke is unavailable after the incident, and Shikamaru is now a chuunin. We definitely need to reorganize the teams into new three person teams."  
  
"Huh? Okay, then." She was particularly surprised at the new news, but she was also equally, if not more surprised at Naruto's departure. Surprise, and some sorrow. But she was most sad for herself, because she now had to work harder, since Naruto will be much stronger when he comes back. "Who's my new teammates?"  
  
"Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Neji. Kurenai will be taking you three."   
  
"What happens to the other teans?"  
  
"Chouji, Hinata and Shino will be under Asuma. Lee, Tenten and Kiba will be under Gai. I, on the other hand, will have my hands full in missions."  
  
Sakura was silent, she had nothing much to say, and lots to think about. She remembered her previous thoughts, and she feels that she should find a goal to work to, something not related to Sasuke-kun. 'Who am I kidding. If I'm strong, I'd get his attention too.' Sakura said inside.  
  
--------  
  
His clothes were wet. Drenched in both rainwater and blood from the injuries, and because of that, he felt horribly sick and uncomfortable. It was then, Hideiki began to lecture him again.  
  
"Not bad for a first timer, but what can I say, almost anyone could run up and down ten times, no problem."  
  
Naruto sneezed, "You're joking. From the weather up there, it is more like a natural torture device."  
  
"... The higher up you go, the speed of the wind gets faster. It's meteorology, simple stuff. So, the more high up you go, the speed will undoubtedly rise, unless something else happens. Anyway, your training schedules is based on the 28 day lunar cycle, not weekly." The old man handed over a piece of paper containing lot's of words.  
  
Naruto just stared at the schedule, and he began to get a headache.   
  
"I suppose I need to teach you how to read?" The old man said plainly.  
  
"NO!" Naruto screamed.  
  
"I'll get you some dry clothing." The old man left the wet and sick Naruto to hold on to himself, but Naruto knew that his sickness would be over very fast. Thanks to Doctor Kyubi, the miracle medic. Yeah, right...  
  
-------  
  
The next day came, and Naruto was with the old master of the temple.  
  
Naruto looked at the old man, and he began to whine. "When are you going to teach me something?"  
  
The old man was sitting in front of a table, concentrating fully on the brush on his hand. Calligraphy, as the old man called it, was a stupid art to him. 'What good would it be to right with brushes, anyway?' So, he just kept walking around complaining and stomping.  
  
A stroke, and the wind outside bellowed like there was no tomorrow, and the dark black ink formed into a very nicely shaped brushstroke. Another, and the rain continued it's wailings in the storm. A third stroke, and the windows rumbled, the wind chimes called. Stroke after stroke, and each movement of the inked brush drew Naruto's attention, one way or another, but even with his attention, Naruto did not understand anything. In the end, a kanji piece was written on the blank paper and the words seemed like flowing motions of nature.   
  
"...What good is writing like that, anyway? Not like it makes any difference as a ninja." Naruto whined, oblivious to the work.  
  
"Naruto." The old man called out to the blue-eyed genin. "Concentrate on everything you learn, each of them will see use one day."   
  
"Is it? But it is not going to help me be a hokage, anyway."  
  
"An illiterate hokage, is a useless hokage, Naruto. If you can't read and write, how are you supposed to be an example to the other people in the village?"  
  
Naruto mumbled some words of unhappiness to himself, because he hates to lose.  
  
"Anyway, I asked Sena to take you to town for some clothes. But since he will be paying, you'll pick the clothes that you like, and he'll pick the clothes amongst your choices that are acceptable to him. But trust me, Sena-san has good tastes." Taste? Since when old men became immersed in taste and looks? Well, weird worlds warrant weird people. It's a strange world indeed, so live with it. "Sena!"  
  
Then, a dark-brown haired kid came and he had a handsome face that would surely captivate many helpless others. He walked over, he gave a small bow to the old master, and he called to Naruto.  
  
"Hi. Come with me, okay?" He asked politely, with a slightly matured voice.   
  
So, they were outside, and began their descent from the mountain escapade.  
  
"So, you're Naruto right? How old are you? Oh, I suppose I should tell you about myself first. I'm Sena, Sena Raishi. I'm thirteen, and I like to read, write, paint and draw."  
  
"Oh, Kakashi asked me to do this before. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 12 (A/N: or is it 13?), I love ramen and I want to be Hokage."  
  
Then, Sena seemed to observe Naruto from his feet to his hair, and he began to shake his head. "You'll need to gain some height first. Oh, sorry, it just blurted out."   
  
Naruto did not seemed to mind because he was friendly, and compared to evil, murderous stares, a small criticism was much easier to accept. He chatted with Sena on and on, and he found that he seemed to be quite laidback in ideals, and prefers to observe others. Naruto found out that he was at the monastery since he was seven since his parents death to the kyubi.   
  
"Naruto, you're the vessel of the kyubi, right?"  
  
A bolt of fear swept through his spine, and he was shivering slightly. 'No. Not again. I'll lose another friend.'  
  
"Never mind. From the way I see it, you're the warden that keeps him in his jail cell, and as long as you keep him in there, I have no reason to hate you. Besides, if it wasn't for you, he'd still be roaming and killing pretty much everyone. and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."   
  
The fear instantly turned into relief.   
  
But Sena looked slightly distant for a moment there, and he said plainly, "There are somethings others are not supposed to know. Some things not supposed to be revealed, and your identity as warden of Kyubi is one of them." A sigh, "The monastery holds many secrets, Naruto. Here's a little advice for you, don't ask what they themselves won't tell. It is sometimes safer to know less, because the burdens of secrets are sometimes very heavy and painful."  
  
The journey from the monastery to the city was two days long though, so they had to sleep in the forests for two nights. It was during on one night that Naruto saw Sena without his hair tied into a long ponytail. Man, he looks kinda like Sephiroth from what's that game on the playstation again? Yes... FF7. That's the game. (A/N: Provided by the Hokage to keep Naruto occupied.) Only he has dark brown hair, not silverish-white. (I actually added this just to give you an idea on how he looks.)  
  
---------  
  
"Hinata, Hinata. What am I going to do with you?" Hyuga Hiashi said plainly. "You are a disgrace to the main house during the chuunin exam, and now you're crying over a blonde?" Hiashi continued to insult her in quite a number of ways, but they don't affect her. After all, the pain of being abandoned was more painful.   
  
'Naruto, Naruto, to where have you gone? ' She asked inside her beating heart.  
  
---------  
  
Ino looked at her sensei, her jaw nearly on the floor. "I'm going to be on the same team as the forehead-girl?"  
  
"Yes, you are." Asuma said while taking a puff.   
  
Chouji did not really seem care, but he was kinda worried, now that Shikamaru will be away from their team for good. But to Chouji, it was a motivation. A motivation to finally catch up with his friend, a motivation to prove to Shikamaru that he is as capable as Shikamaru believed.   
  
Even though he was injured since battling the Sound Four, he has now recovered fully. "I'll be great. I'll show them."  
  
Asuma knew very well what can actually drive the big-boned Chouji, and that is the feeling of being left behind by his friend, and he is pretty confident that he'll work very hard. But still, it is just a guess. It might end up him being a broken, and depressed kid.  
  
So, there are two paths for him. It's now up to him to choose.  
  
---------  
  
Thanks for using your time to read my little article. Many thanks indeed. 


	5. IV

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I'm doing this merely for the fun and enjoyment of seeing my own world unfold.  
  
A/N:If you think it doesn't seem to have a main plotline, well, the truth is, I have no idea as well. I'm just writing as ideas flow into my head.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
The city, a large crowded place that he shunned, for the fear of being hated was all too great. Yet here he was, strolling happily, and nobody seems to notice. Everyone were out to do their own little task, their own business and jobs. It was heaven and hell if compared to Konoha, and Konoha was the hell. His blue eyes peeked at the wares of the stall vendors, and his liitle peeking was replied with an offer. "Hey kid, wanna buy some nice bracelet? You can give it to someone, you know?"  
  
Sena smiled, and he politely declined the offer for Naruto because he is holding the cash.   
  
"Don't stare at their wares. Some people would think that you are planning to steal it."  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement. He was never really a streetsmart fellow, so he would heed the master's advice. So, he did not look at all, which Sena promptly realized.  
  
"But that dosen't mean you don't need to look. It's fine to take a small glance, but no more. Well, that is unless you are interested in buying." Naruto nodded again, and his head kept turning to look at all the stuff along the street. "Don't overdo it, Naruto. People will think we are nuts. Relax, time is something we have plenty of."  
  
Naruto looked at Sena, and he smiled, "What syllabus did the old man put you through?"  
  
"That old man has a name, you know, and it is Jishin-sensei."  
  
"...Fine, fine. What's syllabus are you going?"  
  
"Eight paths." Sena answered abruptly, and his eyes turned to look at the clothing store.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'll tell you on our way back. Now, let's get you some clothes."  
  
Sena was fast to pick out clothes, and Naruto could not choose from the clothes. But he realized that all the clothes were surprisingly nice, in terms of quality and service. 'I wonder why the people don't see me as Kyubi.' Still, Sena just kept finding clothes along the row of shops, and they bought quite a number of jackets. But most of the clothes had a similarity. They seemed to have dark and plain colors that don't stand out, but even if the colors are quite earthy, the design and style are quite eyecatching.  
  
At the end, they went back with a whole back full of clothes at the price of an empty wallet, and because of the extra weight, their journey back takes a longer time.  
  
"So, you said about that... what's that... eight thingy..." Naruto tried to recollect the facts Sena threw at him.  
  
"Eight path. It's a multi-pronged training that weeds out every last drop of talent in you."  
  
"What kind of talent?"  
  
"Well, mainly artistic, combat, or intellectual."  
  
"Okay. Anyway, why do the people in the village treat me differently?"  
  
"Simple. They never seen you before. So, nobody knows you are the kyubi's vessel."  
  
"...I see."  
  
--------  
  
Neji frowned when he met his two teammates. Two of the noisy and irritating girls for teammates, and he could not but help but curse the gods that made it so. Their ceaseless bickering knows no end, and they might stop only at one condition: their Sasuke-kun is around, and after his so-called departure, that situation is highly unlikely. The truth is, Neji doesn't see what is good in that bloody betraying bastard, well, maybe he is from an advanced bloodline and all that, but... He is a traitor, how could these girls still like him.  
  
"Can you two stop make noise? Are you two blind? Can't you two see I'm trying to concentrate over here." The hyuga exclaimed angrily, easily snapping the two girls from their endless arguments. "Good. If you two are still trying to catch that traitor's attention, I suggest you train, that might be a better way." Neji said.  
  
Sakura wanted to scream and yell at Neji for calling Sasuke a traitor, but for what he has done, she could not do so. Neji was after all one of the few ninjas sent after him, and maybe that has given him the right to call Sasuke a traitor, a fool. Sakura looked at Neji slowly walk into the woods, and about some time later, Ino also left to practice in the woods. Alone, she felt left behind again. She shook her head, willing herself to snap out of the self pity and make a difference. "Wait for me!"   
  
-------  
  
Shino. His name, wasn't it? How many times was he called with that name? Quite little, actually. But anyway, he examined the bugs in his net, and like always, he is alone in the woods.   
  
He looked around the forest, and he felt that familiar urge to leave Konoha again. No. He wasn't a traitor. He would serve Konoha and protect it with his life and soul if the need calls, but he just felt there was nothing he could do now. Nothing. The place is already well protected, with Jiraiya, Tsunade and the other jounins around. There is no place for him to help his homeland. Not yet.   
  
Since the last battle, he could not help but want to leave and see the world, and all the weird insects that call it home. But he always lacked the so-called guts to tell his father that. No, he it was because he was obedient, and his parents would be disappointed if he left.  
  
Then, a small bug managed to bite a hole in the net, and it flew off, away from the other bugs tangled in it, it's wings buzzing and slowly it disappeared into the bushes.  
  
'Even a small bug take chances to be different, why not me?' The bespectacled kid thought inwardly, and a small fire began to burn inside him.  
  
Maybe leaving Konoha would be good, for both Konoha, and himself, and with a certain sense of determination to tell his parents his wish to go on an adventure. When he returns, he will bring experience and strength with him, and then, he might be able to help Konoha more than he could now. With that thought in etched into his mind, he sped home as quickly as his feet could take him.   
  
-------  
  
"What are you waiting for? Stand on the pool." Hideiki ordered.   
  
"I did that already. How many times do I have to tell you?" Naruto whined.  
  
"You can stand and walk on it, but can you fight on it?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Fine. Dodge all the wooden kunais I'll be throwing at you." Hideiki challenged, his hand playing with the training kunai.  
  
Naruto walked to the pool, and he waited at the middle of it. "Bring it on, old man."  
  
Hideiki immediately used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, producing ten clones, each of them holding a large amount of wooden kunais.   
  
"That's cheating! No clones!"  
  
"Nobody said that." Then, one of the clones threw a few kunais at him, which he avoided easily. Then, two clones started throwing the kunais, and he avoided them. But when three clones started send the kunais flying, he was starting to have problems. He jumped to avoid the clones, and he jumped again to avoid another. Then, four clones, and he was starting to get hit. Five clones, and he was starting to get really hurt. Six, he could not keep his control on the chakra because he was trying to avoid the kunai.  
  
"You lose, Naruto. So, for the rest of the day, avoid all the kunais my clones will be throwing at you. I'll be under the shade watching your sluggish movements, even an old man like me can avoid them without any problems." The old man walked over to a shinto styled gazebo and watched Naruto continue his bloody to training.  
  
The blonde's arms and feet was sufficiently bruised by the high velocity wooden missiles, and he found much trouble trying to avoid them. 'Too many... Cannot avoid.' He jumped, and he still got hit at his back by around ten wooden kunais.He jumped, he ran, he tried, he keep trying, but still he kept getting hit. Seeing not much improvement from Naruto, Hideiki signalled for only 4 clones to attack, while the rest of them restock them with kunais.  
  
"Naruto. You'll need to get used to releasing chakra through your feet, in fact, keep doing it until your body automaticly releases chakra when you stand on water. Then, you'll only need to concentrate on avoiding the kunais. After all, you don't seem very good at multitasking."  
  
The first day, and he is getting hit very often. But the amount was dwindling when the day came to an end. Day two, five clones, and he is starting to fare slightly better than the first.   
  
"You have a very quick rate of growth, Naruto. If you were here a few years ago, you'd be really good already." Hideiki praised. "We'll practice this three days a week."  
  
Day three, still five clones, but the amount of hits was getting less and less, but they were still there, and every time Naruto got hit, he often cursed. "Pain is a good motivator, don't you agree?" Naruto shook his head in disagreement.  
  
-------  
  
Tsunade looked at the the Hokage monument, and felt slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"So, what you doing here, Tsunade?" Jiraiya's unmistakable voice cut through the air and into her eardrums.  
  
"Just wondering. Come to think of it, are you sure we did the right thing by sending him there?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why do you say that? What would work on the Yondaime won't necessary work on him. Same goes for medicine."  
  
"I sent the Yondaime there for the last part of his training, and I believe it made him quite strong. So, why would it not work for Naruto?"  
  
"But you know how much they stretch and exert their students, right? It's very painful and tiring."  
  
"I know, and it would be for the best of him."  
  
Tsunade looked at the Sandaime's sculpture, and she sighed. "Am I doing a good job? Aburame Shino recently requested to leave on a journey, so did some other ninjas. Ninjas are leaving... Konoha's future generation are leaving."  
  
"Don't worry. They will come back later, and they will help make Konoha stronger."  
  
---------  
  
Sasuke looked at the vacant training ground, dusty, and covered in dirt. There is an eerie silence that lurks in the air, an untold chill that crawls in it. This is where he will be at.   
  
"Not going to lose to Itachi again. I'll kill him alright, I swear it." Chakra started to flare in his left palm, and he charged at the tree as quickly as he could.  
  
His hand drew closer t0 the tree, and a loud rattle and crack awakens the morning countryside.   
  
He jumped back to his original location, and he was back at his training.  
  
"Training, Sasuke?"   
  
Sasuke's sharingan eyes turned to face Kakashi's single eye, and Kakashi's silver hair seemed golden in the ochre morning glow. Sasuke's eyes twitched, and he lunged forward with a kunai in both of his hands. "I don't need you here, copy ninja."  
  
Kakashi blocked Sasuke's two kunais with two of his own, and Sasuke flipped to throw a kick aimed at his head. Kakashi went backward to avoid it, which the Uchiha took the opening to throw the two kunais in his hands at him, which found the hard treebark of a wooden log.   
  
"Is this how you treat your mentor?"  
  
"There is no need for you. You can't make me stronger than Itachi or Orochimaru."  
  
"Is that so? If you don't want me to help, at least take these training items." Kakashi dropped three large bags on the floor, and he vanished.  
  
Sasuke walked over to the bags, to the sight of weights, scrolls, books and every other training material for a small training course.  
  
---------  
  
The afternoon sun scorched the flat stone floor, and it was the kind of unpleasant weather that most would rather avoid no matter the situation. But unfortunately, not everyone has the choice to stay under the shade and do as they please. So, Naruto was forced to suffer under the heat to train his physical strength.   
  
"Now, Naruto. I want you to run around the perimeter of the flatlands." Hideiki ordered from the comfort in the shades.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Until sundown and if you spill them by one bit, I'll refill all the pails and add another pail."  
  
"That's nuts."  
  
"My student, my rules. Now, start running." Hideiki ordered.  
  
The blonde ran, and sweat began to course it's way down his body. It was hell of a difficult alright, when everytime he tried to stop to catch his breath, there was surely some water spill out from the near full pails. At the end of the day, he was carrying fifteen pails, and rocks added to increase the weight on his large pails. He barely had the energy to carry them, so running was more like limping around.  
  
Totally tired, he was at his room eating at his ramen. He kept eating that he was unaware that there were someone else in the room.   
  
"Really tired, huh?"  
  
Surprised, Naruto faced to see Sena sitting comfortably at a chair. "... Yeah. Carrying water and preventing them from spilling, that was very hard. Very hard. Especially when you are expected to run and still make sure the water is still inside."  
  
"Ah. That training. It's quite easy once you know how to do it."  
  
"... How exactly you do it?"  
  
"Simple. To prevent the water from spilling out when you run, swirl and press the water inside with your chakra. That way, with your chakra pressing down on it, they won't spill out."  
  
"But there are four pails..."  
  
"That's the objective. To make sure you are able to release chakra simultaneously and continously at multiple points. It is the foundation to prepare you for the coming chakra control techniques, and it also helps you increase your stamina." Sena continued, his mature voice bounced off the wooden walls.   
  
"Why didn't sensei tell me that?"  
  
"He probably wants you to figure it out yourself."  
  
"... That evil sensei. Ah, what coming techniques?"  
  
"Qi battle. It's really hard and it is also really fun to practice. Then, there is chakra molding without seals, and there are quite a lot more."  
  
"... How about the kunai avoiding training? Any clues on that?"  
  
"... That one. I haven't done it. After all, my syllabus is different."  
  
"Do they have missions for us? I'm want something other than training."  
  
"Not now. You have to at least get your sensei's permission before actually try one. I never even did a mission yet."  
  
---------  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	6. V

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
  
Sunlight. What is it in this untouchable matter that seems to be ever so far reaching, brightening every corner at least once in their lifetime. Crawl, and lurk they go, and yet they seem ever so fleeting, ethereal guardians that instill hope in the lost lives of so many, and through its unbiased guidance, we often lead ourselves back into the light that we hold dear.   
  
Light, we alway liked it. We shun darkness for it strikes fear into many of us, yet as frightening it can be, often the light is more frightening than darkness. The untold irony that seems so false, yet so true. Many who embraced the dark side of life often do not want to return to the light, for they are now under a different idea, a different stand. The same way we were brought up to fear and fight the darkness, these people are born to fear and fight the light. Thus the balance in the world remains, and a tense period of peace is created.   
  
Peace. It is weak, vulnerable and easily becomes lopsided.  
  
Naruto wondered is this why his life is so unfair back in Konoha, yet seems so normal here. The light don't shine in every place, for the brighter the light, the darker the shadows become. Books, rows after rows of books he was forced to read, but the tiring task slowly became an enjoyment for him. Two weeks he has been here, and he wondered how he managed to like reading so quickly.   
  
"The harder we push, the harder we are pushed back." So says one of the books that takes refuge on the aged, yet well maintained bookshelves. 'Is this why every time we rid the world of evil, another rises from the same ashes to takes its place?' Naruto frowned, sadness and fear embroiled itself inside his soul, the space in his heart and mind. He locked his cerulean eyes on the reading Sena, and he found some comfort. 'No matter how hard we are pushed back, we will win this endless tug-of-war, so some can enjoy the comfort and the blessings of life, even if it were only temporary.'  
  
Sena's dark brown hair swayed ever so slightly when the gale pounced threw the windows, and he immediately readjusted his ponytailed hair. Then, it was back to reading.  
  
Naruto was given ordered to spend four days in every 28 days to read, and it seemed all too short. Sena, it was him who introduced Naruto to the wonderful masterpieces that hide in crowds of books and scrolls, and rethinking his actions, he did not regret it one bit. The books has helped him to get used to the untold serenity of the temple.  
  
"Naruto. It's time for you to summarize everything you have read in the past four days. Come here, now!" Hideiki's aged and crisp voice cracked the shell of silence in the library and snapped Naruto's travelling mind back to square one.  
  
The blonde walked over to meet with his sensei, and he followed him back to the gazebo which they often met to begin their daily tasks.  
  
Hideiki's wrinkled face gave Naruto the green light to begin his summary on all the books he read, and although reading at least 15 books in 4 days seemed alot when he began, but the fear and agony was gone and replaced by joy and interest.  
  
"So, how many books?"  
  
"Sixteen, Hideiki-sensei." Naruto answered promptly, and he was signalled to continue his summary. "The titles for all sixteen are, 'Tales of the two swords.' 'Time-counting it's value.' 'Shadow jutsus-beginners exposure.' 'Human anatomy-chakra coils.' 'Founding of Konoha.' and so on.' Naruto consequently was asked to summarize all the books which he did easily, and he was followingly asked to reveal it's possible uses from the stories. Difficult? It wasn't, especially when the books seemed more like comic books than the impression of thick books when he first started.  
  
------  
  
"Today, I'm going to teach you the basics of the monk combat stance, or to be more specific, the shaolin combat stance that we inherited from the farlands." Hideiki then positioned his entire body in a particular stance. "Imitate me."  
  
Imitation. Since when was trying to replicate the sharingan's abilities a part of training? Naruto's faulty stances were promptly readjusted with either a hard smack to the place of error, or a hard bonk to the head. The hot sun was no help either. He was ordered to practice in the hot sun for the rest of the day, with rocks the size of a football tied to his arms and lots of weight were attached to his body parts. 'Man, this stuff is heavy." Who knew rocks can be so encumbering.  
  
The rest of the day, he could not really manage to gather his energy to run quickly, with weights attached to his body parts, but he continued to try to follow the stance given, and although he remembered the stance already, it was really hard to achieve the speed and accuracy required with the heavy weights.  
  
-----  
  
"Naruto, today's training is slightly different from yesterday's. You are going to climb up the cliff, with rocks on you feet. and rocks on your arms." Naruto breathed an air of discontent. He hated cliffs after what happened on the first day, and he would rather jump into the abyss than go up it again. "You will also be required to hit targets on many parts of the cliff with either kunai or shuriken without getting out of the marked area."  
  
"With the wind, how are you supposed to do so?"  
  
"Good question, but I'm not going to answer you. Find your own way."  
  
"Hey, give me a hint."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Give me a clue."  
  
"When hell freezes over."  
  
"Give me a small idea on how."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Just give me a clue."  
  
"Fine, at the cost that 9 out of 10 of your kunais must hit a target. If not, you'll be penaltied, and I was told that you like ramen..."  
  
"Never mind, forget I asked."   
  
The cliff loomed with a certain dark and chilly aura that nobody but Naruto could feel, an aura created by himself because of the tormenting training on the first day. One step, and the rock is heavy. The first twenty steps was easy, in fact too easy that it seemed weird. But once he was up there, the wind started to rear it's ugly head again, and the wind started to make everything hell. Then, out of nowhere, the rocks came and hit him at his feet. 'Ouch! Bloody rocks! I swear i'll kill the person who is throwing the rocks.' He forced his body up, but with additional weight, it seemed an indomitable task.   
  
'First target.' It was to his left. some twenty feet away. But the wind... How the hell is he supposed the overcome the wind...   
  
"Think... Think..." He forced his mind to squeeze every drop of IQ to find the a solution. 'Cha.. Chakra. It might work... But how... ' He tried to think again... Wind. How to overcome the wind. 'Create your own wind. Yes. Exactly. But I don't have any wind jutsus... Point to self, get a jutsu for every element from the library later. Well, guess I'll just to try to throw, maybe it'll hit.' The downdraft caused the thrown kunai to curve and go straight down to the floor, not enough energy... These weights are messing with my aim.   
  
'Wait. I remember seeing some people throw their kunais in a curve.' He tried again, but it also fell to the floor. 'Maybe I threw it at the wrong direction and angle.'  
  
'Throw!' It also fell to the ground some thirty meters below. He threw again, but fighting the wind seemed an impossible task. Then, the words from a book came back to his head. 'Can't fight them, join them.'  
  
'If fighting the wind is useless, why don't I use the wind to do my job.'  
  
He went higher up the cliff, and he threw the kunai sidewards. The wind readjusted the kunai, and it flew down to hit the board at the edges before bouncing off and falling to the ground. 'Close.' He tried again, but at a different angle, and the wind's itchy fingers changed the course of the kunai again. This time, it hit the board, but far from the center target. 'Close again.' He threw the kunai again, and it managed to hit the board even closer to the target, and the fourth throw found the center of the board. 'Target one, down.'  
  
The weights was a pain when trying to keep his chakra control and still aim at the targets and climb, and the increasing wind velocity was a really prick in his eyes.  
  
But at the end of it. He found his chakra levels to be increasing, and his physical strength as well.  
  
------  
  
The forest hides much, and in it's thick hide it keeps much from view. The forest offer shadow to those who need it, food to those who hunger, shelter to those who are homeless. But the forest has a very high rent, most often in the price of lives.  
  
Kakashi wandered through one of these woods, escorted by another jounin. A mission he was given, and he was out to finish it.   
  
An A-class mission that requires the transportation of a book? Must be some hell of a book to be worth that much money, and Kakashi could not help but want to take a peek. He did, and he was feeling very stupid when he opened it. The book contained a story, a very long and entertaining story from a very old time. But he felt stupid, he felt underestimated, he felt like a fool. But he knew that the book most likely contains something of importance, so he activated his sharingan to look for it.   
  
Nothing, there were plain nothing in the book. No seals, no special compartments. It was an ordinary story book, yet why would it be worth so much?   
  
He soon arrived at the large tower of stone, or the Tsuchikage's tower. This was were he was supposed to hand over the book to a person and receive the payment. But Kakashi felt very wrong. 'This might be a lure to kill a jounin from Konoha.' The silver haired nin thought, so, he prepared himself for combat, and he walked in, ready to activate his sharingan any time.  
  
Yet, the tsuchikage received the storybook, and Kakashi received the payment.   
  
Nothing was wrong. No attacks to and fro. He could not help but feel slightly sick once he arrived back at Konoha.   
  
'Too smooth for an A-Class mission... I just don't like it.'  
  
-------  
  
Shino looked around in the dense jungles, and he was welcomed with the continous call of crickets, beetles and every other known and unknown insect. Two days since he left Konoha, and he liked the break from the hectic lifestyle. He was free to go anywhere he pleases as long as it doesn't break any laws.  
  
--------  
  
Naruto was standing in the middle of the woods, watching Sena intently with a kunai is his hands, and in a moment, his visions flickered, and Sena was gone. 'Clank!' The loud metallic call of clashing kunais was then followed with punches after punches. Sena twisted his body to throw a kick at his left shoulder, and the force sent Naruto flying backwards.   
  
The blonde stood up, his eyes scanned his opponent for a weakness, but to no avail. 'Swish,' and Naruto was instantly alerted of the coming kicks. His sent his left palm to parry the kick, and he was about to send a punch to the brown haired Sena's stomach, but he was overtaken by Sena's faster fist, which embedded itself into his cheek, and he was forced backward.  
  
Sena's fingers moved quickly, performing seal after seal, and 'Raiyari.' Hs kunai was surrounded by a long spearlike lighting, and he lunged forward.  
  
Naruto sidestepped, spinned his body to throw a fist at Sena's face, which he avoided by ducking, and Naruto followed with a low kick, which was blocked with his free hand. Senseing danger, Naruto jumped backward and threw shurikens at him. But Sena was already gone, and he was about to land a kick on his back. 'Poof.'   
  
"Clone?" Sena turned to see ten to twenty projectiles cutting the forest air and flying at high speed at him. 'Kazetate no jutsu.' A swirl of wind surrounded Sena, and the weapons deflected and instead found itself hitting the trees. When the wind sheild was about to fade totally, a kunai attached to a string came out from the barrier and flew outward towards a tree. Then, in mid air, the kunai changed it's direction and it swirled towards a tree. 'Kawamiri no jutsu.' and the sounds of kunai embedding itself in wood raised the pressure to end the match.   
  
A few seals were made, and Sena's dark eyes glowed in a yellowish light. Then, he threw kunais towards the trees in the place he locked his glowing eyes at. Three loud cracks chased away the birds, and Sena smirked slightly. "You can run, but you can't hide, Naruto." Then, more seals and Sena faded away.   
  
Naruto looked around his surroundings, trying to find the vanished Sena. 'Think...Ninjutsu? No. Taijutsu? Don't think so. Genjutsu. Most probable.'  
  
Then, out of nowhere, his feet was slowly tangled by large roots, immobilizing him, and a kunai was at his neck. "You lose, Naruto."  
  
"Yeah." Naruto said, and there was much dissent in his voice.   
  
Then, the roots shrunk back into the tree, and Naruto was free to walk again. Sena then continued, "So, you'll do my chores?"  
  
"I guess I have to."  
  
-------  
  
Tsunade looked at the report, and sweat was starting to flow down from her forehead. Her fingers flipped the pages again, and she was aware that this was the fifth time she read the report since she received it. The hokage looked at the dark blue covered book, with the title "Sound Village report." taking center stage. She read again, 'Orochimaru has recently found another body, and perhaps he might use the body to sneak into Konoha unnoticed."  
  
She was truly afraid now, and with the aging of both Jiraiya and herself, she wondered if there is any chance of defeating that snakehead. It wasn't a good idea to think that Orochimaru might actually become an immortal in a certain sense, it was very unsettling for her to think of the possible problems that might plague the future events. 'War.' That was exactly the last thing on her mind, after the war with Sunagakure and Sound, Konoha's defences have weakened greatly.   
  
She then finally closed the book to look at the Anbu operative stand obediently in front of her, and she nodded to allow the Anbu to depart.   
  
Murphy's law seemed so true now, because the last thing she wanted, was the very thing that would become true.  
  
-------  
  
He slammed the wall as hard as he could, and slowly it cracked more and more, releasing sand and dust to the floor, and when the cracks stopped, there was a large and deep crater in the once flat walls, and a dark smirk made its way to his face. His snakelike eyes gleamed with a dark shade, and he reached his pale and bare hands towards the crumbled section on the wall, and he laughed to himself. "Like this wall, Konoha will fall." He muttured to himself, and he then punched the wall again and again to destroy more and more sections.   
  
-------  
  
"What did you get from the seer?" The dark hat of the Tsuchikage protected his face from sight, and his commanding voice straightened everyone up.  
  
"He tells of a dark future." An old man said plainly.   
  
The leader of the stone looked outwards into the canyon, and his blood red eyes seemed distant for a moment, before returning back to the present. "What kind of future?"  
  
"He sees a snake, a large serpent to be exact, and he tells of a great battle soon to come."  
  
"Orochimaru is the snake, then? Or is it Manda?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"The seer never tells anything directly, does he?"  
  
"They are but visions, so they are up to us to interpret the pictures for good or bad."  
  
"... Very well. Intensify the training of all ninjas. We prepare for a coming battle, just in case Orochimaru to make us a target."  
  
-------  
  
Naruto stared at the silent sensei for a moment, and he wondered the training for this day. The sun was dim, veiled in the clouds, a blurred light, and the environment was blanketed in a thin sheet of gold. The weather seemed fine, not much wind, but enough to provide comfort. He turned his head to survey his training grounds, and he was greeted by flowers at the edges of the pool, tall grasses and a tree or two, a serene and calm sight, easily soothing the eyes of the tired, and the exhaustion of body.  
  
"Today, both myself and Jishin-sensei is going to show you a Qi battle." Hideiki said his eyes still shut.  
  
Then, Jishin-sensei, the old master of the temple. His beard floated when the wind blew and rattled the leaves at the same time, he walked with an strong aura of authority, yet still retain a certain grace. Slowly, he sat down some twenty feet from Hideiki and he sat in a meditation posture, which prompted Hideiki to pull out a flute and sit in a slightly tilted and laidback postion.  
  
Jishin-sensei's eyes closed, and yet Naruto could not help but feel being eyed by the two veterans.   
  
"Naruto. Qi battle is a semi-physical medium range combat, normally to show mastery in chakra control, tactics, and awareness. Qi battle is essentially to control your chakra to move the air around you without any seals and using this manipulated air around you to attack your opponent. But remember, Qi battle is NOT to be used in a real battle, where every second defines life and death, because Qi battle is a slow type attack and requires immense amount of concentration."  
  
Then, Naruto could feel a pulsing, heartbeat-like movements of chakra, like flares reaching out of their bodies.  
  
"Feel it? Willing chakra to move out of your body is difficult, but it is like chess, you attack with your chakra, you defend with your chakra, and to keep your pieces strong, you also must have a lot of chakra."  
  
Then, the blonde could heard the soft whistling yet strangely melodious tunes coming from Hideiki. "Naruto, instruments are also allowed as weapons is Qi battle. Remember, no direct attacks that involve weapons, but because Qi battle is also a battle of concentration and wits, therefore flutes, books, words, poems are allowed to distract and displace your opponents."  
  
Then, out of the blue, he could see a ball of air forming in the middle of the air, and it boomed on it's way out. Then, a lot of such booms echoed through the training groumds, creating large ripples on the pond.  
  
Hideiki continued to play his instrument, and Naruto could not help but start to feel a tad lot dizzy and dreamy, so he could not see what happened to Jishin-sensei. Then, the somebody's chakra seemed to force the water out of the pool and the water funneled like a snake made of water charging towards Hideiki-sensei. Naruto's sensei swirled the air in front of him at high speed to create a type of shield, and the funnel of water dispersed.  
  
"I lost, Jishin-san." Hideiki said plainly.  
  
It was then he felt the call from inside, haunting and echoing, some sort of a double voice that adds a sharp edge to his words. He felt strangely nauseating, and then he was in the dark, empty and dimly lit corridors of his mind.  
  
"You human. Let me out." Kyubi's dark, bloodthirsty voice said.  
  
--------  
  
A/N: I will not call myself a writer or any sort of grand title until the day I can stand amongst the greatest laureates of all time and still feel no shame or guilt.But until that day, I will call myself a hopeless fool, an imitation at best.

I'd like to thank En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, for reviewing my stories when nobody seemed to be reading.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. If you dislike my story, I'm truly sorry, there is nothing I can do to erase my lack of talent, so I guess you just have to live with it. ()


	7. VI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter Six  
  
Eyes, they are a part of a large majority of organisms in the world, and they are our way to see the world beyond us, and yet through our eyes we feel that others could read our souls, our thoughts and our memories that we cherish so much. These things act as a gateway, and they often regulate the intake and release of information, and it was said that we could know the truth in a person's words just by peering at their eyes, watching their movements. It is because of this that makes both the sharingan and byakugan so powerful.   
  
It is their ability to strike fear into us, the ability to make us feel vulnerable, the ability to seemingly read our thoughts, and this is why they are powerful, and by believing that they are powerful, they have made us lose the first battle, the battle of confidence and trust. The nations know of it well, that by such threats, much can be achieved. By weakening the long forged bonds between teammates, victory is easier to achieve, and easier to grasp. Eyes, a powerful weapon in propanganda and ideas, the very reason Orochimaru decided to stick with his snake like eyes, because he knows of the power of fear and panic, often represented by the hounds of Ares, Phobos (Fear) and Deimos (Panic), the might of intimidation that can cause even the wisest of warriors to lose their touch..  
  
Red eyes, slits running across like a deep sword gash across the arms. A pair of dark, satirical, intimidating eyes are very powerful weapons in persuasion.  
  
"Let me out, you human." The dark shrill voice of the legendary ninetails demanded once more, it's blood scarlet eyes attempted to penetrate his mind.  
  
Fear. Has he forgotten it? Why it is at this time, must he be reminded of his cruel destiny, and the fear seemed to awaken slightly to stir his emotions. His arms shivered, and he felt a huge weight of some kind collapsing on him again. What is this, he has always had him inside, yet why is he suddenly afraid.   
  
"No... I won't." The blonde said, his voice uncertain, insecure.   
  
"You will not deny me of my desire to thrash that old showoff." The kyubi spoke with unwavering sharpness, the only change being the rise in intonation and anger.  
  
He remembered the hateful look on the villagers and almost everyone else when they spoke of the kyubi, and his determination to resist strengthened. "No. If I let you out, I would be the demon they say I am, I would be the foul creature of evil they claim I am. So, get lost. I want to train." His sky colored eyes seemed to shine like a sword in the light, and his voice no longer a shaking, timid call.  
  
"... Fine. But just use my chakra and trash that old fool." Kyubi spoke with a certain sense of anger, that Naruto could not comprehend.  
  
"I've seen pigs, bastards and jackasses a million times worst than him, and yet of all people, you want to thrash him?" The boy questioned.  
  
"... Just use my chakra and we'll show that Qi battle amateur." The ninetailed fox of legends past continued to speak.  
  
"I don't even know anything about this whatever-you-call-it-battle."   
  
"Just use my bloody chakra, and I'll guide you, I know about this Qi battle a few million times better than them." Kyubi growled with obvious annoyance.  
  
"... You better not play any tricks on me, demon."  
  
--   
  
Then, Naruto walked over to Hideiki-sensei's position, and the strong gale seemed to stop. The leaves stopped rattling when he asked to battle Jishin-sensei, "Sensei, I wish to battle you in this... Whatever you call it."  
  
Jishin-sensei immediately smiled, and he stretched his hand outward to invite Naruto to make himself comfortable.  
  
'What you say your name was again, brat?' Kyubi asked.  
  
"Naruto."   
  
'Fine. Now, the Qi battle is just throwing you big pool of chakra at your opponent as hard as you can to knock him unconscious, simple as that. Now, I'll lend you my chakra, it will come naturally. Remember, Qi battle is essentially instincts, not control like that old fool said. What he said is purely wrong, understand? You just need to let your body react to it subconsciously, that's all. Close your eyes, and just let the chakra act on it's own. Just keep your mind vacant, or if you want, just think about that long ropelike food you eat.'  
  
"But he said..."  
  
'I said that he is wrong, so shut up, and relax."  
  
Then, Naruto could feel his veins flow with a hot, burning sensation that seems to make him feel oddly powerful, yet pained. His arms twitched, and he could not help but feel like he was on fire, a fire that burns him inside out. Kyubi's red chakra made itself seen when it started to swirl around Naruto in nine identical dark red tails, much to Jishin and Hideiki-senseis alarm, but they restrained themselves, although Hideiki-sensei seemed ready to interfere at any time, maybe to assure the safety of Jishin-sensei.   
  
Then, a flare of the scarlet red chakra lunged towards the old man and as it went closer and closer, Naruto's now scarlet eyes could see the chakra changing from it's irregular fluid shape into a small foxlike shape. Chakra in the shape of a fox? When was that ever possible? It was then the old sage responded defensively. A wall of water rised from the nearby pool and it was called to protect him from the visible chakra foxling, and there was a loud gushing echo as the water travelled to form the shield. The small foxlike chakra thing moved with the flexibility and cunning of a very fast fox, and it burned a hole in the thick wall of water to allow passage for the small body of red chakra.  
  
Another swirl of water formed around the old sage, adopting a more offensive approach, but this small fox seemed to only jumped to sidestep the spears of water and the controlled wind lances. A few jumps and flips by the fox, and it landed right in front of the old sage, instantly changing into an offensive stance, ready to attack at the slightest of movements.  
  
It was then when the old, white bearded sage surrendered, "I give up." and the small cub seemed to fade away, and so did the red chakra around Naruto and his red eyes returned to normal.  
  
Jishin-sensei then continued, "I assume Kyubi was in control of the chakra, am I right? Since I observed that Naruto did not happen to be doing anything but drool over ramen. Besides, to allow the chakra to take creature form is a very difficult art to master, which I assume Kyubi would have already mastered, since it is the greatest chakra demon in the known world."  
  
Naruto almost jumped at the old sensei's words, and he was about to ask Kyubi about it.  
  
Used. He felt used, stupid, foolish. He allowed the ninetails to have it's moment of control. Who knew what could have happened? That demon could have killed the old sage, and it would ruin his life forever. He felt anger swirling and gathering inside, yet it was all directed at himself. 'Foolish.' He thought, cursing himself with his own thoughts. 'I should have known that the demon won't be so helpful. I should have at least figured that the fox would try to use his cunning to manipulate me.'   
  
It was then, to the blowing wind, that the Kyubi began to speak once more. "Relax. I won't kill the old man. Because you were never a match to them in combat, so killing that old man would only lead to my own demise, eventually."  
  
Exactly then, Naruto found his bargaining stock. 'Survival.'   
  
---------  
  
Two snake eyes glared at the ancient manuscripts over and over again, and the same two eyes hovered over pages and pages of other books. Yes, he had an eye for detail, but it seemed that any information of a particular place was very hard to find, and it seemed that he was looking for a golden needle a a few hundred yards filled with haystacks. An impossible task to many, but to Orochimaru, nothing is impossible, as long as it could grant him power, and in this case, the power of a very powerful creature.  
  
The sennin rummaged even more pages of stolen books, trying to find any idea on where might the forbidden summoning scroll is hidden. He had his agents stealing scrolls from every corner of the world, but information on this particular item is as scarce and as rare as sunlight at night, what more is to say about the creature itself. So far, all searches had returned with nothing, and the cat of information remained elusive and slippery. Then, Kabuto came in with more books, placed them on the already full table, and left immediately afterwards, his mind well aware of the intensity and frustration in his master's mind.   
  
The snake sennin then poured his eyes over them, but alas, it was not there. No clue, no idea, no knowledge on it's location.  
  
'Where can it be? My key to the fall of Konoha, and world domination...'  
  
-----------  
  
Hyuga Neji pummeled the tree without pause, using training as a way to escape from the horrible realitiies of life and it's unequalities. The tree was already half destroyed, and both his body and mind is severely exhausted of both energy and water. Yet, he forced himself to take one more punch everytime his body started to wail and scream. Then, blood dripped from his wounded fists and into the floor, and he realized that he no longer had the energy to move on, and he collapsed to the floor, tired and sleepy.  
  
But he forced himself again to not fall asleep.  
  
It was then when Sakura walked over, her hair floating to the dry, coarse wind, and her hand reached out to help Neji with the blood on his hands.   
  
"No. I'll do it myself. You better get Ino and go train before the next chuunin exam." Neji said, trying to act calm and collected in front of his teammates. Then, he reached out to the bandage that Sakura had in her hands and slowly started to dress his wounds.  
  
Sakura felt slightly reminded of Sasuke, but she knew that Neji was a different person. Neji was motivated internally, and he wanted to be strong, and Sakura often found him to be a good motivator, even when he rarely spoke. Not wanting to disappoint him and everyone else, she proceeded to find Kurenai-sensei and Ino to further her own training.  
  
Neji watched Sakura walked away, before giving in to the pain that he blocked out in front of his friends. He looked up into the sky, a small patch of blue not blocked by the thick canopies of the forest.   
  
"My sky seemed small..." Neji forced himself up, but before he could take a step, he collapsed back again. "... Damn. Guess I'll have to rest here." Neji said to himself, then he sighed.  
  
-------  
  
Survival. These humans seems to be feisty little fellows, and everytime he observed the kid, he held a strong will of iron that would neither bend nor budge to the pain and cruelties that plague the lands like rust. Some peculiar thing this 'will' is, and everytime he wondered again, his assumptions and hypothesises were all proven wrong. It seemed that only one theory held out after the years, which happens to be quite a Machievellian idea. These people seem willing to do anything to survive, would they not? They'd scrap and squeeze just to get a meal and satisfy a desire. Unique, as he would call it. But after a while of consideration, unique was no longer applicable a term to describe and refer to this will, because the animals was not very much different.   
  
Like humans, they'd adapt and change to fit their surroundings and their ultimate goal is none other than survival for themselves, and the survival of generations to come. He began to wonder whether existence is so important, and is such existence is justified by the will to exist and remain. These people would befriend satan and death just to obtain their goals, and what is this thing that drove them so far? Will? Determination? Nothing a thousand years of emptyness would not bend, so there must be something more to it. Something stronger that makes it an important ideal to be inherited through the genetics. Evolution was a matter of natural selection, as Charles Darwin placed it, but what is so important with this... this 'will' that makes it a 100% selection? Why is will to survive so important?   
  
No matter. His observation for today is done. It's time to go back to sleep.  
  
-------  
  
Naruto watched the serene valley, a sight that anyone would stop to admire, and yet he wasn't. He pondered his possible futures, things that might happen if he fail to restrain the kyubi inside him. His ponderings worried him greatly, yet there were also parts of him that felt that it was his destiny to fulfill, and that part felt he should not run away from it by death. It would only show how weak and foolish he was. He stared silently at the verdant, forested valley and he felt calm.   
  
It was different from Konoha or wherever he went. The forest seemed peaceful, unstained by blood. He then spoke softly, "There is nothing to worry about in the woods."  
  
"No." A crisp, slightly matured voice Naruto immediately identified as Sena spoke out to shatter the gloomy breath around Naruto. "The forest is not as tranquil as you think it is. The animals hunt, and they are worried when they have no food. There is as much blood, and often, the method of killing is much more vicious. It is a jungle out there, a place where survival of the fittest is the only law to follow. We live in a jungle of people, but the law is slightly modified to protect the weak. So, where do you want to be, the woods where everyone will kill you for food, or the jungles of man, where there is a chance for a safe, protected life?"   
  
Naruto again was silent. He glanced out at the green again. He had forgotten to think, well, maybe not. But contemplation part of him is lost somewhere inside the labyrinths, and he is trying to find it.  
  
The ponytailed Sena continued, not giving Naruto much time. "I'd choose the jungles of man, where I can slug it out against others, with allies and friends who would protect you when you are weak, and you'd do the same when they are down. It's easier than going out solo. But, there are risks of being betrayed and disappointed by your allies, acquintances. But still, life is a game of chances, and I'd take my roll on this number."  
  
Naruto only listened. Since when did he began to listen? He wondered inwardly, but he realized that having a friend had taught him to listen, but he feared the day he would be betrayed the same way Sasuke betray him and Konoha.  
  
"Well. There are good and bad on both sides, but it's often up to personal opinion to decide. Anyway, you are supposed to do my chores... But since you are sulking..." Sena words began to wander, but Naruto snapped out of it that instant, not wanting to betray his own words.  
  
"No. It's a promise, I'd have to do it." Naruto then wandered off, and he was gone from Sena's sight.  
  
"Demons. The true demons are often those that hide behind human skins, spreading their venomous lies and rumours, destroying lifes and hopes with the flick of their tongues. The kyubi can kill many, but we would always recover, but ever present foes like hate and deceit are harder to recover from, for the scars that gash souls are harder to see. So tt's always easier to fight opponents like Orochimaru than to fight lies and words." Sena said plainly. "Oh my, I've been reading to much mushy stories..." Sena sighed at his own words.   
  
---------  
  
Mere silence seemed calming, a beauty need not be spoken to enjoy and describe. His blue eyes wondered again, to take a view at the night.   
  
It is late, late enough that no trace of the sun or it's light could be seen. There were many kinds of sounds in the woods, and yet they lacked the irritating noise of the cities. Soothingly silent, he could not help but just let his mind free and empty, only observing the faint calls of the animals.   
  
For hours he remained silent, but then all the sudden, out of the forest, he saw a large green creature, with dark scales and multiple sharp horns that could be seen even from so far away. He narrowed his eyes to get a clearer look, and he saw it slowly disappear, out of the view, protected by the thick layers of the wooden canopies. But no doubt it was huge, and it would have been surprising that such woods could hide a creature of such size.  
  
"...What is that?" Naruto asked to himself, but he knew he would not find an answer.  
  
-------  
  
Thus, I've arrived at the end of this chapter.


	8. VII

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

------  
  
Green scales, green glowing eyes, huge claws. That vision kept repeating itself in his mind, and it struck slight fear into him. His arms, legs shivered at the thought of it's huge claws piercing his body, breaking every bone and ripping his muscles apart. He could envision it's sharp tooth crushing everything in his path, and destroying all that exists. Truly, he felt afraid. Yet, that fear felt unnatural, as if the fear wasn't supposed to be there, as if the fear was wrong, as if it were misplaced. He wondered the implications, if it were to ever start to destroy.   
  
He would ask the sensei about this 'creature' tomorrow, and yet he felt there will be no answer that would satisfy him. But now, he would take a nap and relieve his strained body muscles and stomach.   
  
-----  
  
Hideiki and Jishn stood inside a dimly lit room, where a huge statue of fine worksmanship stood watchfully over them. Both of them were clad in their usual attire, but Hideiki-sensei held a candle in his left hand, perhaps to shed some light into the dark room but it is noticable that the smoke would be quite suffocating if not for the small air vents around the ceilings, and this situation was worsened by the fact that there are lots of incense in the room, and the place was awash in it's aroma, but thankfully, it's aroma is pleasantly refreshing.   
  
"So, how's his progress?"  
  
"Fast. But he has a severe disadvantage in the field of tactics, combat experience and jutsu knowledge."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Field training would do well to teach him proper utilization of all three, and it would also build his mindset in combat."  
  
"I see. It can be organized. How's his current state of mind?"  
  
"Stable."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to increase the speed of his growth?"  
  
"No. So far, we have done all that is within our means. But I believe pairing him up with Sena would do wonders."  
  
"Accepted, Sena's tutor will switch over to cover the both of them."  
  
"An additional tutor would be great for field training as well."  
  
--------  
  
They convened at a field that day instead of the usual place, and Naruto seemed anxious to start his training. The wind was soft, pleasant enough to appease the skin, and the sun has yet to show it's fullest fury. Cloud skittered over the blue sky, and the field was littered with fallen leaves, browned and dead.   
  
"Naruto. You will be teamed up with Sena from today forth, which also means you'll have two teachers instead of one." Hideiki motioned plainly.  
  
"Sure. But, sensei..."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Erm... I saw a big green creature with huge claws and scales in the woods yesterday night."  
  
"I see. But if you say you saw it at night, there should not be enough light for you to see it properly."  
  
"I guess the moon gave enough light, and the creature also had green glowing scary eyes. What is it?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
Then, Sena walked over with a woman, with dark hair covering her left eye, and dressed in a flowing grey robe.  
  
"So, this is my new student?" The woman remarked. "Uzumaki Naruto, I was told. So, I'm Yuri Keiko, your teacher until who-knows-when."  
  
"... So, what do we do today?" Sena asked.  
  
"Mock combat training." Hideiki said. "Well, actually it is quite a real combat, but no real weapons."  
  
-------  
  
Sena and Naruto faced each other, and the hot afternoon sun began to make itself felt to everyone, but to the both of them, the sun is a nuisance and irritance. Naruto charged the moment Hideiki gave the signal, whereas Sena was more of the assessment type, and he was obviously considering Naruto's weakness while formulating a possible plan in his head.   
  
The blue-eyed Naruto performed kage bunshin no jutsu while he was running, and the fifteen clones also charged. They ran, and they approached about three feet away, and Sena jumped, and he performed 'Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu.' in mid air, and the fire engulfed some of the clones, sending them to kingdom come. But three jumped to attack him midair, while three others remained at the point of landing.   
  
Naruto stared at Sena, waiting for him to land to launch an attack, but the brown haired kid flipped his body, kicking two clones, then, the moment he landed, he spun his body to deflect the charging clones. Naruto jumped backwards, threw a few wooden shurikens, then jumped backward again and threw a few more kunais. But Sena sidestepped the incoming projectiles and threw his own in a counterattack, with the intention of harm or displacing his opponent.   
  
'Three kunais.' Naruto spoke to himself, and he momentarily considered what to do. He bent his body to avoid the attacks, and he charged forward to engage Sena in melee combat. A kick, and it was parried with a palm. A punch from the left hand, and was dodged by a jump. Sena threw a kunai in mid air, and Naruto avoided with not much hassle with a jump sideways.  
  
"Fireball no jutsu." A small but blue colored ball of fire emerged between Sena's two palms and he looked as if he was preparing to throw them at him like a baseball. 'Maybe there is an opening there.' Naruto immediately threw a kunai at him, and he jumped to launch a kick to his chest, which found it's intended target. But Sena intentionally received the blow to create an opening for himself to fling the ball of blue fire at his body, and he looked as if he was about to do so when the moment was right.   
  
Hideiki screamed out that moment, "Naruto, you lose." The ball of fire was then thrown to an empty piece of dirt instead, setting the ground temporarily ablaze before dissipating because of the lack of burning material.   
  
From that day, they continued training, and most of the time, combat. It seemed that combat was the fastest way they could master what they learned, and Naruto found it refreshing to do so. So, a month passed as if it was a second, and Naruto could say that he held knowledge of more jutsus than before, even if he only learned a total of three jutsus in a month. But still, three jutsus is very little, yet it was also better than nothing. Furthermore, constant training with Sena managed to instill at least a little tactic into his combat style.   
  
--------  
  
Dark, damp, dim. Naruto always found the corridors and pale pathways in his mind a pain, to both eyes, and to his emotions. The demon that resided inside him often reminded him of his destiny, and the cruelties of life he faced back in Konoha.   
  
Naruto looked at the steel bars that keep the Kyubi controlled, and he felt a certain emotion called fear sweep over him. Again and again, he had felt this feeling a lot of times, as if a bad omen was contained and it was bound to come true. The dark red eyes glowed when he stepped closer, and the fox's growl broke the damp shell of silence.   
  
"What brings you here, you pathetic little creature?"  
  
"I want you to help me be stronger, so I can actually make a difference." Naruto said plainly  
  
"And what if I say no?" The kyubi said with a chuckle to accompany his words.  
  
"Then I'll find trouble which will eventually lead to the demise of the both of us." Naruto said.  
  
"... No. I don't think you want to die so fast, so you won't possibly find trouble."  
  
"What if I do, say when I'm helping someone and then who knows what happens?"  
  
"I still refuse to help a weakling, especially if he is a frail, unstable human."  
  
"What if Akatsuki where to do something about that? Would you rather be their servant, or help me wipe them out?"  
  
"Hmm, I see you found quite a few points to make me aid you. Very well. so you did improve... I'll consider your proposal, but I'll probably need to amend it as well, if I accept. Till I make up my mind, then. Leave me."  
  
-------  
  
Power, strength, might. Many words were made to project this state, a condition where one feels wonderfully capable of doing anything. It is a state that differs when the point of view is switched from one person to another, and for that reason, the power that makes one strong, can weaken another. Faith, love, hate, greed, revenge and many more are all situations, conditions that drive someone to become powerful, and often it is the very thing that grants a person the energy and might. But all powers can be misused, so power must be given with must consideration and hesitation. It is better sometimes to let someone be powerless, than be too powerful. But they cannot be blamed, because they are after all fearful of many entities in the plane of existence.   
  
Fear of being betrayed, fear of being used, fear of being disrespected by others, all have led people to obtain the myth called power, to hopefully avoid these fears that manifest in many forms. The anabasis of being controlled, being at the state of lack, are very powerful motivations for power, and although there are others, has led us to obtain might, to escape poverty, to escape pain, to escape isolation.  
  
To quote a person who one said, "Being the most powerful can be lonely at times." And truly, power might be the poison itself, and often we regret our decisions. Power has many effects on the human mind, and more often than not, it corrupts the human mind who is often unable to carefully manage the disposal of such powers. We either overuse power, or use it too little. Either way, it is a misuse, the differences only lie in the effects on others. So, why should power be given, when it will be misused? Is that what he truly wanted? The path that will eventually lead to absolute loneliness, that humans are rarely able to cope successfully a path that will bring chaos and harm to those who he used to care for, and cared by.   
  
The prelude of insanity is often the spark of desertion, loneliness and desperation, and often, it is these frail-looking, weak people who wil cause the most harm. They are alone, suppressed by other powers, in the great desire of power to be free of suppresion, and they resort to cheap, inconsiderate tricks to gain power. It is the same power that leads many to be suppressed, the same power that leads many to loneliness. Would he want to be alone? Even if it would make him lonely? Not many is able to look past the skin, because humans always rely on their often misguide vision, a truth often reinforced by the games of optical illusions we play on the many, hoping they would fall for the trick.   
  
Yet, the question remains. Would he want the power? Is he ready for it? Can he use it to fully, not too much nor too little? Questions to be asked, later when his mind is made up.   
  
-------  
  
The buildings shone with a solemn glow, as the evening light of the sun strikes all in it's path, be it straight or distorted by the clouds. A peaceful, seemingly uneventful place, yet it is this place that serves as the headquarters of the Fire country's ninjas. Legendary for it's quick leap to power, and birthplace of the legendary three sennins, it is a place with an illustrious history, for the blood it spilled and the lives it saved. A place of many hidden truths, like clouds hiding rain, and the golden fluffy clouds scudded all over the sky basked in the sunlight.  
  
Under the monument of the four previous leaders, stood Tsunade, fifth hokage of Konoha, leader of many a warrior. She glanced, and a smile crept automaticly to her face. Times like these were the moments when she could enjoy the beauty and scenery, away from the often bloodstained work she had, away from masterminding assassinations, or performing surgeries flooded with blood.   
  
Four jounins were in front of her, as if waiting for her to begin to speak. The hokage glanced momentarily again at them, but the smile turned to a slight frown.  
  
"Orochimaru is looking for something, and as far as I know, he is looking for scrolls." The four listened intently.  
  
It was then Asuma interjected. "What does him looking for scrolls have to do with myself, Kurenai and Gai?" He referred to Kurenai and Gai next to him. "Kakashi, I can understand. But for the three of us, we have genin teams under our wings, and they are definitely not at the level where they can survive for long against the legendary sennin." Kakashi seemed to frown, but his mask shied away all his facial emotions.  
  
Tsunade smiled, "Quick as ever. But you see, I want the three of you to increase their training, and Kakashi will help by teaching jutsus, regularly jumping teams to teach other genins. It is necessary, in case a war, which I certainly hope to avoid, happens against our wishes. So that they can handle weak genins, freeing your hands and allowing you people to handle the stronger ninjas without having to worry about them."  
  
Kakashi intercepted, "So, you're saying I'm going to be a jutsu library or something like that?"  
  
Tsunade. "Exactly. You are the copy ninja, right?"  
  
The four jounins no longer had anything to say, so the female hokage continued, "Go, make it happen."  
  
"Yes." And the four jounins teleported away, to meet up with their teams.  
  
Tsunade turned to glance at the third hokage, and she said softly, "I hope this is the right decision, Sarutobi-sensei."  
  
-----  
  
To every action comes a reaction so said Newton.   
  
"Naruto. If we were to convert jutsus into numbers to represent them, we would see that for every point it gained for damage, speed or power, come equal chance for it to backfire. Sometimes, even an absolute defence can rendered useless in conditions. It is a matter of waiting, seizing opportunity as it comes, and selecting the right steps to convert harm into gain. Remember, if your opponent threw a kunai at you, there is the time when you can pick it up to use it against them. If your opponent has a sword in his hands, it simply meant that he has one less hand to parry a quick punch to his stomach. In short, he can be said to have sacrificed defence, for attack."  
  
"But a sword is more dangerous than a punch, and swords can be used to defend, I think..." Naruto retorted,  
  
"True, but all weapons have a range of effectiveness. A sword can only hit so far, and only protect so near. As useful as the sword is, there are weaknesses, and as ninjas, it is your task to maximize harm using the least resource, which similarly imples, getting least harm on ourselves, by opening these weaknesses to allow for successful hits." Jishin-sensei said.  
  
Naruto only waited for the old sensei to continue lecture.  
  
"Then, weapons are usually worth destroying. Some ninja made the fatal mistake to rely on a particular weapon too much, so, when the weapon is destroyed, they are quite at a disadvantage." The old bald men said. "Well, today you are going to practice a different art of fighting with with no weapons." Then, Jishin asked him to stand, and the old man entered into a weird position that Naruto could not really place. "Come, attack me without any jutsus."  
  
Naruto did as he was told, and he charged forward. The old man adjusted his body to respond to the charging Naruto, and his hands quickly reached out to grab Naruto's wrists and in a flicker of a second, Naruto was on the ground, and the old man was in a position, ready to strike.   
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Body positioning. By placing your bodyparts in the correct places, you can safely repel your opponent and pin him to the ground."  
  
"... Erm.... Erm... I don't understand."  
  
"... I guess this will take a while to explain. But I'll tell you anyway. You essentially use your opponents strength against them, by placing your arms, body, legs and so forth in certain places that will cause your opponent to flip and drop. Say, you are running, and you kept running at a very high speed. Then, all the sudden, a rock hit your foot, and you fall down. I am the rock in this case, while you are the runner. But the rock did not move much, but the runner was the person that provided the energy, and therefore, you made yourself fall."  
  
"... You're a rock?"  
  
"No. I mean that I can be compared to have the positioning of the rock. By hitting you or stopping you at certain places, the energy or strength you put is turned against you, and you fall."  
  
"Still don't understand..." (If any of you are familiar with basic physics, you should be aware of the concept of inertia, which I believe everyone do.)  
  
The old man was silent, and then he found it. "Ever made someone trip?"  
  
"Yes." Naruto said, with a large grin.  
  
"How did you make them trip?"  
  
"Put your leg, and then they fall. Or usually I use strings."  
  
"Did you ever need to move the string?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"See. It's the same idea. Use little things, and at correct places, they fall down."  
  
"...Ah! I get it."  
  
Jishin gave away a sigh of relief, and he gave a worn smile, "Good, now we train."  
  
--------   
  
Night, one half of the cycle of a day. Often we sleep through most of it, but some use it as a place and time to contemplate.   
  
Sasuke was alone in the dark training ground, seeing only with the aid of small lights. But to him, it doesn't matter.  
  
He glanced into the night, a moonless sky, and he started to wander in his thoughts again. Time and again he has did this little hobby of just thinking, but he stopped since he became a genin. Now, it was returning back to him again, and he found it surprisingly relaxing, offering some made-up company when there is no other person around. He wasn't particularly the talkative kind of person, but he is a good listener, giving comments when only absolutely necessary. With no moon to cure a certain emptyness inside, he could only do so much.  
  
He is thinking again, and he wondered the case of ever confronting his missing-nin brother again. He would have to kill someone close to obtain the mangekyou sharigan, but now he had nobody close to him. Nobody he care for. He had to kill a very good friend, and yet, even as Sakura and Naruto treated him as a friend, did he repay the favor? No. He rarely did. How could he beat Itachi when he did not even possess the advanced sharingan? Would he have it inside him to kill someone as close as someone who he would call a very good friend? He never knew the feeling of having a good friend just yet... He didn't. So, if this person got to close, would he kill him or her?   
  
The truth is, he did not know. He knew there are many ways to repay his brother. One is not to hate him and focus on rebuilding the Uchiha clan, and just be strong enough to protect the clan, which would make Itachi very pissed, or kill him and show him how small his vessel is.  
  
--------  
  
Thanks for reading.... I'm asking a question here, although just a small one. Do you want Sasuke to become a loner as he is now and still kill Itachi or die trying,, or give up and just rebuild the clan? Both ways are suitable methods of revenge as far as I am concerned, but.... I dunno. Because Sasuke is a small part of my little plan, so I can give you readers a choice on this one.


	9. VIII

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, simple and clean.  
  
I realized that my chapters contained a lot of dialogue. I wonder whether that is good.  
  
-------  
  
"Good Morning, Hokage-sama!" Shizune called, shaking the still asleep Tsunade, trying to wake her up from her slumber. After a few tries, the hokage finally woke up, slightly grouchy and irritable.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's nine already. You should start working..."  
  
Tsunade rubbed her eyes slightly, then she looked at her assistant. "... I guess."  
  
"Anyway, the ambassador from Sunagakure is here."  
  
Tsunade's eyes widened, and she felt slightly tense. "What's he here for?"  
  
"Peace discussions, and a slight request."  
  
"What request?"  
  
"You ask him yourself, hokage-sama."  
  
---------  
  
The hospital, of all places, he had to be staying in the hospital for a few days, and Nara Shikamaru, the legendary lazy bum, frowned. He wanted to look at the clouds, but the window could not grant him such a view. Again he frowned, and it was followed with a sigh to express his disappointment. Chouji, as he was told, had to train, and therefore was unable to accompany him. Train? Since when? Although it was slightly out of character for his big boned friend, he was also happy for him. Perhaps soon, Chouji will join him as a Chuunin.  
  
But now, he was bored. Really bored. Isn't being bored too troublesome?   
  
So, he decided to entertain himself by looking at the village outside of the window. But after a while, he tried to sleep, and he was about to succeed, until Ino just barged through the door, creating a loud bang that snapped him back.   
  
"Ino?"  
  
"...What happened to you?"  
  
"Me? Nothing really."  
  
"Tell me!" Ino, speaking in her usual whiny self.  
  
"Too troublesome."  
  
"I'm forcing you."  
  
Shikamaru frowned, "... I suppose..."  
  
---------  
  
The wind gushed threw the gaps between the trees, rustling the leaves slightly, and Neji's hair floated with it. The sun's dimmed light crept pass the wall of leaves, giving small amounts of light to allow for vision. Neji took a glance around, and he realized it was pleasantly silent. He was a person who enjoyed to be reserved, and often, he found that there were others too. Sasuke and Shino are both slightly reserved ninjas, but after some observations, Sasuke was much more talkative with Naruto, and now he had abandoned Konoha. Even if his body is still here, in his mind, he had abandoned the place, the ideals of the Konoha.  
  
Shino on the other hand... 'Come to think of it, where is Shino? Haven't seen him for at least a month already.' A part of him wanted to pursue the matter, but he decided to let it go. He continued to train, practicing his techniques over and over, while trying to build up his body physique. In the past month, he had went to quite a lot of C class missions, but that was all. C class missions do not involve combat most of the time, therefore he did not have the oppurtunity to hone his technique. But then, he felt someone was nearby, and he activated his byakugan to take a look. A smile crept up to his face.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, may I request a duel?" Neji asked with utmost formality.  
  
The silver-haired jounin was slightly surprised, "Battle?"  
  
"Exactly. All the jutsus won't help much without the proper real-life application."  
  
"Very well, but I suppose I'll be playing soft?"  
  
"... I would have not wanted you to play soft, but for now, I would not be of any match for you. So.... ye..sss." Neji squeezed the words out, some part of himself hating that he asked his opponent to give chance.  
  
"I see, until you are capable of challenging me, then?"  
  
"True.... I want you to... compare me to Sasuke after the battle and judge who would be stronger." He forced those words out, again because he did not like to compare, but still...  
  
"...Ah, I see. Come then."  
  
The two ninjas entered combat quickly, but Kakashi did not attack as much as he could, or go as fast as he could, and he refrained from using Sharingan.  
  
--------  
  
Naruto and Sena wandered in the jungles, a task given by their senseis to test their abilities to survive in the woods without aid. Naruto looked at his meagre supplies, and curses automaticly went out of his mouth. Not that he could help it, and the brunette chuckled when he realized his teammate's little antics. They were ordered to live in the woods for two weeks, hunting animals with bows, kunais and shurikens and surviving the possible attacks of large beasts that live here.   
  
In a way, it was comparable to the Forest of Death, after all, they already fought a few giant tigers just two days into the woods.  
  
"So, what else is here?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, there is giant snakes, giant beetles, giant bees, giant..."  
  
"I suppose that's why they call it the forest of giant's then?" Naruto's eyes caught sight of a beautiful red flower, and he felt like plucking it.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, don't touch that flower. It's causes headaches."  
  
Naruto, withdrew his fingers that instant. "What else should I know?'  
  
"Well, I'll tell you when I see something we should stay away from..." Then, a large snake appeared out of the bush beside him. "Well, that is one of the things we should stay away from. It's poison can kill in six minutes, and if the bite is anyway near the chest or head, it can kill in ten seconds if no aid is given." Sena jumped backwards when the snake lunged to bite him.  
  
Naruto created three clones, and the clones jumped to wrestle the snake, but the snake was a little bit too large and the clones were destroyed. "Too strong for clones..."  
  
The blonde withdrew a kunai, and he waited for the snake to come at him. The snake was lunged to bite, but instead, it bit a large log, allowing Naruto to throw a few kunais at it.  
  
The kunais were stuck at the skin, but no blood.   
  
Sena called out that moment, "It has thick skin."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The snake attacked Naruto again, but it bit another log instead.  
  
"I wanted to, but I thought you had a plan." Sena jumped next to Naruto.  
  
Then, the snake came at them, swiping it's tail, which the two avoided by going airborne.  
  
'Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu.' The fire burned parts of the snake, but the snake was still alive.   
  
The snake lunged at them again, and the battle became a game of dodge instead . They jumped, sidestepped and avoided all the attacks one way or another.   
  
Then, the snake came at Naruto again, and he said softly. 'Hopes this works.' His fingers flickered to create seals for the jutsu.   
  
'Bomb kawamiri no jutsu.'  
  
The snake bit a log with exploding tags covered all over it, and it exploded, breaking the forest's rhythm with a loud boom, while blowing the snake's head to smitherins, thus sending blood to all places, and the remains of the body collapsed to the floor, lifeless.  
  
"What took you so long to use that?" Sena asked.  
  
"Just thought of it, I guess. Come to think of it, why didn't you use that?" Naruto replied, and Sena just grinned mischievously.  
  
They walked closer to the body to inspect it, and they covered their mouthes and noses when the thick disgusting smell of blood began to mix with the damp forest air. Knowing the smell of blood always attracts unwanted attention, they left for another place in the woods.  
  
-------  
  
The hyuga mansion seemed extremely cold today, in fact, the whole of Konoha seemed slightly lifeless today. Although many others do not feel it, but Hinata felt so. There was nothing to anticipate, nothing to look forward to. Even the evening glow of the sun lacked the lustre Hinata craved, and the cheery blue sky only saddened her. True, she had a crush on him, a strong crush. Is this what a crush could do? Trying to stop feeling sad, she went for a walk, hoping to divert her attention on something else.  
  
Her eyes kept wandering, from place to place and yet there was no hook, no anchor to tie her attention to, so all her thoughts went back to the blue eyed ninja named Naruto. But after a while, she started to wonder again. How much did she know about him? She never actually talked to him longer than ten minutes, she never actually went out with him, so when she rationally thought about it, her actions were rather silly. But not that it would change anything anyway, because she lacked confidence to do almost anything. All the thoughts, but she lacked the guts, the confidence to make them true.   
  
If she did not have the confidence, how'd she actually have a relationship? Then, she mustered all the shards of confidence and determination in her to go and train, and build her confidence from there. Maybe that confidence will carry forward to her personality, then she might...  
  
Her eyes then looked at a Nike signboard. (imported from real life.)   
  
"Just do it." She smiled to herself, and she was off to train.   
  
--------  
  
Sena looked around with leisurely swiftness, checking the surroundings for any sign for beasts that might lurk in the darkness of the night. After a moment, he closed his eyes to take a short nap. But he was a light sleeper, because he was fully aware that even in the utmost silence, the enemy lurks. He also had a finger on a shuriken, and he seemed ready to throw it at the slightest provocation.   
  
Naruto on the other hand, was sound asleep.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, kid." Kyubi's distinctive voice crushed the silence.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I accept your proposal, on one condition."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You will not whine or complain when I ask you to train."  
  
"... Seems fair."  
  
"Good. But you must give me one day of full control."  
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause a free Kyubi is a dangerous Kyubi."  
  
"It's not like I am going to do anything with your useless body."  
  
"What do you want that day for?"  
  
"You are an idiot in every bloody way. You are a human. I am a fox. See the difference?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I need to see what the limits of a human is before I can start training you. I, as a fox, am fully uneducated at the limits of the human body and mind. Therefore, a full day is needed for me to test your body's limits."  
  
"No. Not now. Sena will kill me."  
  
"... Fine. Later then. When this camping trip is over."  
  
"It's not a camping trip."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Shut up. I say it is a camping trip. Go to sleep!"  
  
"It's not a camping trip."  
  
"Just get out of here, I am getting sick of your foul human stench."  
  
-------  
  
Neji inspected his battered body, and he smiled slightly. "I'm no match for a jounin, but I believe I put up a good fight."  
  
Kakashi, with his sharingan eyes activated. "You never needed me to give you chance. The way I see it, you are as good as a chuunin already."   
  
"Still, how would I match up against Sasuke?"  
  
"... You are probably better, if he did not activate the curse seal."  
  
Neji paused, silent. "Well. What can I do to catch up?"  
  
"Speed. You'd also need to learn other type of taijutsus. The hyuga's jyuken has weaknesses, you know that. More jutsus would also serve you well. Stamina also needs help. That's the four things I'd outline for improvement."  
  
"I see."  
  
------   
  
She stepped closer to the maps, inspecting them closely with her platinum colored eyes. Her frail body revealed only weaknesses, but she seemed to radiate a very unique aura of confidence and intelligence. She took another step, but she was heading towards the books this time around. She flipped the pages quickly, her eyes scanning every page for something, and after all the books were finished, she gave a small sigh.  
  
But she stood up again, and she went through more books in the cabinet. Her eyes moved with great agility, and pages flickered in her hands. Then, she gave another sigh. She returned all the books back to their respective cabinets, and she went towards the scrolls, opening them one by one.   
  
The small libary was immensely dry, a measure taken to prevent the books from decaying, and the dry air ticked her skin off. As uncomfortable for her as it is, she continued anyway. She moved swiftly, her dark platinum hair floats when she cuts through the air.   
  
"Looking for something?" A voice broke the near silence of the library. "I thought you were dead already."  
  
Her platinum eyes met a pair of red mangekyou sharingan eyes, and she frowned.   
  
"You won't stop until you kill me, isn't it?" Her soft, soothing voice replied. "Why the rush to kill me anyway? You know I am going to die of this cancer not long from now."  
  
Itachi walked closer towards her, and he said with a sinister smile, "True. But I do want to see you suffer before that."  
  
"Well, kill me then."  
  
"Not now. I will kill you after I find a suitable way to make torment you."  
  
"...Well, I'm not afraid of pain or death."  
  
Itachi remained silent for a moment. "That's why I want to make you feel it, and fear it."  
  
"Good luck." She answered, and she was back to the bookshelves, scouring and rummaging through every page.  
  
Itachi took a look at her pleasant figure, then he went out of the door.  
  
-------  
  
The Tsuchikage was contemplating the situation in the ninja world, and he kept had an uneasy feeling inside him. Intuition wasn't exactly the word for it, but then, paranoid wasn't it either. He knew the world was at a moment of temporary peace, forged by Orochimaru's weakened state, but he felt there might be something more to it than just Orochimaru. Somehow, he felt that there is something that will effect the world more than a crazy but powerful freak. Something that doesn't need followers to release it's untold fury.  
  
He kept remembering that the seer had spoken of a great war, but so far, nothing has happened. Was the seer wrong? Maybe. But then again, the seer had been right about the death of the hokage, and the sand assault. How could he be wrong now?  
  
The world, as he knows it, relies greatly on the decisions of Orochimaru, and Akatsuki. Powerful forces that can easily change the tides., and perhaps bring the fall of the strongest village of his time, Konoha. But the seer spoke of a third force...  
  
"I wonder who the third force is..."  
  
Then, the silence was broken. "Not who, but what..."  
  
The tsuchikage turned to face the seer, a blind man in his forties. "...What?"  
  
"The third force might not necessarily consists of people. It might be something else..."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"I see a blank field.... In short, we have yet to see that force. Or maybe, it has yet to descend to the world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My sincerest apologizes, tsuchikage-sama. But my vision brings no news, save the blank field."  
  
The tsuchikage remained silent, so he shifted his gaze towards the rising pinnacles of limestone, diverting his attention to the beauty of the pillars. "You may leave, then. Until your vision gets clearer."  
  
-----  
  
Well, here I am at the end of the chapter. But I am currently facing a slight lack of ideas to develop my stories, so I would appreciate any ideas. But I will surely appreciate good criticism.   
  
Criticize me constructively, it would be the best. Thanks in advance. 


	10. IX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I was, I would have a better life than my current one.  
  
Temples. A monument caught in the midst of age old traditions, and the urge to revolutionize. But thankfully, in the woods where the development has yet to catch up, these temples remains as sanctuaries to those who seek to avoid the cutthroat world of politics, or getaways to another time. Truly, such buildings were the first testaments of a civilization's power, a form to capture the belief in unity with nature, and harmony amongst men. But sometimes, and like all sometimes, such temples are also caught in their own kind of politics.  
  
Politics, the very word strikes fear to some people, for they remind them of corruption, treachery, betrayals, and all the red tape that slows the daily life of people. Yet there are at least two sides to every story, the same way there are two sides to the coin. So, politics are also often seen as an opportunity to rise up the social ladder, chances to make a difference, windows to a dream.  
  
The moment Naruto dreamt and wished to be a hokage, he has unconsciously stepped himself in the sophisticated, complicated and twisted world of politics. In fact, the moment he was born, he is already imbroiled in politics, the politics of society.  
  
Yet, nature seems to lack politics, does it not? There isn't any twisted murder or bloodlust in the forest.  
  
Well. That thought is about to be proven... wrong.  
  
--------  
  
The trees faded quickly, and as the group of two continued their way through the dense wall of woods. Their eyes rarely concentrated on a certain tree, preferring quick movements to avoid animals.  
  
"How long are we going to run?" Naruto asked, his breathing somewhat unstable due to the running.  
  
"Until that huge panther is out of our tail..." Sena said, then he jumped onto another tree before launching himself to a tree next to it.  
  
Then, out of the woods, a snake charged at Sena, surprising him somewhat. "I hate snakes." Naruto managed to surge forward to kick the snake at the head, but the snake only flew backwards slightly.  
  
"Can't stay for long. The panther is probably catching up on us." Sena jumped, and his fingers acted swiftly to form seals for a jutsu.  
  
'Katon: Fireball no jutsu.' The blue fire appeared on his palm. and he rammed the ball to the giant snake's eyes, incinerating the head of the serpentine.  
  
Naruto looked around, and he said, "Why can't we fight that panther?"  
  
"We could, but we might end up badly injured. Why fight when you can run?"  
  
"I know, but until when, right?" Naruto did a jutsu that he is very well known for. 'Kage bunshin no jutsu.'  
  
Twenty clones appeared, and he signalled them to prepare for combat.  
  
'Thuck.' A soft pat of a panther's feet to the bark of the tree warned them of it's arrival.  
  
"One good thing about some animals. They become noisy once they start chasing after something." Sena said.  
  
"Whatever. It's not going to help us fight it, whether that cat is quiet or loud."  
  
There it was, a panther three times the size of it's natural cousins, its black furs a sign of it's maturity, it's sharp claws a sign of it's combat abilities.  
  
"Well, here goes. I wonder whether these things are under the protected animals law?" Sena said, and his fingers flickered.  
  
'Rootbound no jutsu.' Roots rised to attempt at immobilizing the feline creature, but the black beast jumped when it sensed it's coming  
  
'Wind blast no jutsu', a huge wind rised to throw rocks, stones and pebbles at the panther, but the panther jumped out of it's way, and Naruto's new jutsu failed to damage it. "Since when cats can run so fast?"  
  
Then, the clones all attacked, but the cat managed to destory most of them with a few very scary-looking swipes.  
  
The panther jumped again from the branch, pouncing onto Naruto when it noticed the possible opening. It's huge claws coming down for a slash to the chest, but our blonde hero managed to jump backward and avoid it's fatal swipe. Naruto then instantly threw a set of kunais at the beast, and while it was airborne, his fingers flickered. "Molten Kunai no jutsu." The kunais burned, and when it came close, the entire kunai melted to strike it's fur. But since the molten metals are very hot, it caused a great burn instead of a cut.  
  
The panther wailed in pain, but it's yellow eyes turned to stare at Naruto.  
  
"I don't like that look." Naruto remarked, parts of his feet slightly paralyzed.  
  
Subsequently, the beast jumped at the unmoving figure that is Naruto.  
  
"What in the nine hells are you standing there for?! Get out!" Sena screamed in exasperation.  
  
Naruto, snapped out of the fear, barely managed to avoid the slowing beast.  
  
"Naruto. The panther is slowing down."  
  
"Yeah." Naruto and one of the remaining clones did a now world renowned attack, Rasengan.  
  
With the ball of chakra in his hand, he charged at the slowing figure, avoiding it's swipes quickly in a matrix kind of way, and when he spotted the opening, he pushed the ball of pure chakra at the dark-furred panther.  
  
And so, the panther was torn to shreds, blood was splattered all over the trees, and their clothes were stained with blood.  
  
"Naruto. Look what you just did..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We are now animal magnets! We better get to a stream somewhere and get this blood smell out of our clothes."  
  
"...Oh. Forgot animals hunt based on the smell of blood."  
  
--------  
  
The duo made their way carefully towards a small pool, but they proceeded with utmost caution, after all, a week's experience in the forest had taught more about nature than what a long boring lecture could. The pool had crystal clear water, but there wasn't any fishes living inside, because it was probably too small to support an ecosystem for the fish, and they dipped into the shallow pool, quickly washing their body and clothes.  
  
"So, how many days left?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"...It's going to feel like a year."  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The air, dry and somehow tense. There is no wind in the room, save the motion of the electric fan generating air currents to remove the heat. The wooden table, an old item that has made itself home at it's location for years, serves as as the dining table for the three ninjas. The glass window offers a view, a view of great lack, a view of the desert. The other window looks onto the sparse streets of the village, and it too is not a very pleasant sight. Muffled curses often make their way through those windows, and into their living room. Temari instantly closed the window to block those cursings out.  
  
Gaara, remained silent. He had endured all this for a long time, why not a little more? He shifted his sight to the window, a glance at the desert, a field of sand as far as the eye could see, and his slightly troubled mind calmed down.  
  
The redhead continued to look, and he stopped when he remembered some things.  
  
"I'm going to the library." He spoke, his voice still retaining the ice edge much feared.  
  
The others, did not speak a word.  
  
"I'll be back for dinner though." Then, he was out of the door.  
  
Once he was out, Temari and Kankurou turned to look at each other.  
  
"Wonder what's he is up to."  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't want to find out."  
  
---------  
  
Fresh from their bath, they proceeded deeper into the woods. They were told to go as far as they could, and still make it back before the time limit, so naturally, their competitive nature drove them to go deeper than any other person before them.  
  
But when they entered a certain area, they felt uneasy.  
  
"I know animals can be really quiet and stealthuy, but isn't this a little too much?" Sena asked, his voice very soft and sprinkled with fear.  
  
"... I don't know."  
  
They moved forward, and Sena's fear is doubled, when they haven't heard any animal sounds for a while.  
  
"Naruto. Why is it so quiet in here?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
They proceeded forward, and they still haven't heard of a single beat of insects, or the footsteps of any kind of animals, not even the hiss of the very common snakes.  
  
"I really don't like this..."  
  
"...Shut up. Don't make me scared as well."  
  
"We should turn back."  
  
"No. We're going as far as we can."  
  
So they did, and the temperature seemed to drop a degree or two. The canopy was getting thicker, and the moon offered not much light to show them the path. Their steps often incite the haunting shriek of the blowing gale, and the shoes triggered the slight rustle of the fallen foliage.  
  
"I don't like this..."  
  
"I'm a ninja, and you had training. We should not be scared." Naruto spoke, trying to drive that bugging feeling out.  
  
They stepped closer and closer, and out of the foliage behind them, a snake crawled out. They turned to face the creature the moment their ears picked the slithering vibration of the snake's skin.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Sena exclaimed.  
  
The snake was big, not as big as Manda, or the summons of Orochimaru, but it seemed to have that deathly gaze. Brown skin, perfectly matching the colors of the foliage covered floor. Dark yellow eyes, a frequent characteristic in snakes glistened when the moon's light break through the holes of the canopy.  
  
Then, it lunged to bite.  
  
"We are fighting snakes again... I hate snakes." Naruto called, and he jumped backward with the aid of chakra to avoid the crushing bite of the snake.  
  
"Same here." The brown-haired boy's fingers formed seals to mold chakra, 'Hydrodrain touch.'  
  
Sena jumped to avoid the swiping tail of the humungous snake, and he landed next to the snake. The serpent quickly twirled it's body in it's attempt to choke and squeeze the brunette.  
  
"Now!" Then, a small light pierced through the snake's thick skin.  
  
Naruto could only watch, as the snake's color seemed the get darker and darker, it's eyes imploding, and the body started to shrink the same way dehydrated fruits do. After a minute or so, the snake fell helpless to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that jutsu?"  
  
Sena, freeing himself from the bind, walked over to Naruto and smiled. "My bloodline."  
  
"What it do?"  
  
"Most of the things in the world consists of water, or at least rely on water to initiate it's daily metabolisme, and my bloodline focuses on draining all liquid out of the living being, thus dehydrating it. Without water, the creature is unable to command it's bodyparts, and without water, it could not move, because oxigen cannot be transfered to the bodypart because of the solid blood. Furthermore, it forms blood clots at the heart, therefore causing quick stroke. In fact, every living being I know dies without But, any drawbacks?"  
  
"Yeah. Drains up almost every ounce of chakra I have. In short, I can use it less frequently as compared to other bloodlines, and this very weakness has caused the annihilation to almost everyone in my clan, because when a person has no chakra or stamina left, he dies. My parents died while trying to use our bloodline on Kyubi, it backfired because the red chakra entered their bodies and ripped them apart" Sena's face was filled with slight sadness. "Why am I talking about this, that happened so long time ago."  
  
--------(Lousy bloodline introduced.)  
  
Itachi, sharingan genius, was having a problem. He looked at the platinum haired girl, and a frown crept onto his face. Her body seemed frail, but it made her extremely seductive, a useful weapon at times. He remembered her as a person he used to call a friend, in the midst of the unstable life of a missing-nin. Hell she even seemed like the perfect person for him, a shot at escaping everything and settle down peacefully somewhere unknown.  
  
He wanted her. Simple as that, and during the time when they were teammates at Akatsuki, it seemed to him that he was about to succeed. In fact, he even planned out where they would stay, where they would have a life away from everything.  
  
But he found out soon enough that she was nearly heartless, and she was merely acting. She had never loved, and she viewed everything as a mere tool, a toy. Her lack of fear made her immune to the Mangekyou sharingan, and her seeming lack of emotions made her very difficult to understand at times.  
  
He confessed that he liked her, a first in his life of bloodshed, and she rejected it. Now, he wanted to kill her. Make her feel the pain of rejection, the pain of being abandoned.  
  
(This short part is a filler for Itachi. I just wanted him to do something..)  
  
-------  
  
Tsunade's office. The big wig's place to the everyday commoner, the place where important stuff are handled, a place full of excitement and thrill. But to her, it was a paperwork hell. She wanted something other than reading what appears to her as an endless storm of papers, and to her, she is going to drown in it very soon.  
  
'Thud.'  
  
"Hokage-sama." She liked that call. It made her feel powerful... No, wait. It made her feel old. Okay, she didn't like it.  
  
"What is it?" She said. "More papers?"  
  
"No." Her heart almost fluttered in happiness. 'Finally, something other than papers.'  
  
"So, what is it?" Her voice shown some excitement and anticipation.  
  
"Intelligence update reports about increasing tensions between Cloud and Mist. In fact there had been skirmishes between the two nations, and it may escalate into a full war if left unchecked. A war at this time would hurt our economy greatly."  
  
Her anticipation crumbled. 'Not more lengthy discussions?' She knew that if she wanted to prevent a war, she would have to convince both sides to come to terms, and she personally hated to be a peacebroker.  
  
"But that war is highly unlikely, because a renegade cloud ninja summoned a creature he could not control, and that beast is rampaging through the border of the two nations, and we might be in it's path."  
  
"Can Jiraiya handle it?"  
  
"Maybe. The beast appears to be a large lizard, and the lizard is attacking everything."  
  
"Well, just kill the ninja, then."  
  
"He has gone into hiding, and because the summoning is a unique kind, he doesn't need to be in close proximity of the creature."  
  
"Destroy this lizard first and find the ninja. Then, we'll try to diffuse the anger."  
  
"Very well." The ninja teleported out.  
  
She was then back to paperwork, and a frown returned.  
  
------  
  
I'm really out of ideas... Thanks for all of you who read my work.  
  
Oh yeah. I realized that my story garnered the least reviews compared to other stories around my length. Am I really that poor a writer? Well, be honest with me. Just tell me how bad I am, and then I'll stop writing, simple and clean, thanks a lot. 


	11. X Fade

Disclaimer: I am the worst writer in history, so you would naturally know that I am in no way possible of possesing control over Naruto.  
  
I decided to write this chapter to thank all who reviewed, even if they were a flame. Furthermore, I decided also to try and continue the fic, to be a benchmark to see how poor/lousy/weak/unprofessional/immature/useless a story can be, and to laugh at myself. (BWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
-----  
  
The night was spent by sleeping, and the dark abode of dreams quickly beckoned out to him.  
  
His blonde hair waved in the ethereal wind, and even though he knew subconsciously that he is dreaming, he enjoyed the pleasant wind. It, the gale that blows through the globe, and it's unseen texture bends to fit the likeness of a person's shape. He was dressed in a dark brown jacket that provided warmth in the highlands, while a black pant gave the same service for his legs, and those clothings of his whipped in the moving air.  
  
Then, the beautiful and warm field of flowers faded into the depth of darkness, and from the empty darkness, the dim light of candles slowly brightened the void, revealing a new environment.  
  
The terrain around him was unfamiliar, a dark room with exquisitely decorated walls, tables embossed with a multitude of artworks, and chairs of exotic origins.  
  
But the unfamiliar surroundings warned him of danger. He knew that such places are places that people see in their nightmares, and he hated nightmares. But it's been a while since he got a nightmare...  
  
"Hello, Naruto." A voice, slightly shrilly and sickly.  
  
The voice became the center of his attention, as he flipped his body and concentrated his organs to scan the room for the voice... There she was, sat on a chair.  
  
She was pale, white as snow, her yellow eyes glistened in gold. a reflection of the candles. She was dressed in a grey white robe, with red firey stripes streaking over the bottom, and on her face was a rather dark smile.  
  
"Is it a surprise, Naruto?"  
  
"Who... Who are you?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I am Hel."  
  
"Hel?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you another reason why you should become strong."  
  
"Huh?" He was surprised by the sudden change of subject.  
  
"Eight years from now, a great beast shall break out of earth itself and start to destroy life as you know it."  
  
"Eight years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"... Where do I fit in? And why me?"  
  
"You are one of the few people I decided to warn, because I could sense your allegiances to Kyubi and Shukaku."  
  
"You might just be one of those people trying to use me."  
  
"Know that I am betraying my master by doing so, but it is for the sake of humanity." Her voice turned cold, and her eyes seemed to convey fear. "Furthermore, I am only asking you to be stronger, not changing sides or anything."  
  
She still was seated on the chair, still as a statue. "Goodbye."  
  
The candles flicked, and the light was gone. The tentacles darkness engulfed his vision, and all was a blur once more.  
  
-----  
  
Neji was alone again, and at the Hyuga mansion, he placed his white eyes on the japanese garden to sooth the ever present pressure and tension. He was fully capable of taking such pressures, but this was one of those times when there was nobody around to order him like a servant. All of the Hyuga main house had to meet for a meeting with the hokage, and although there were some feelings of upset for sidelining him, a part of him was grateful for the moment of peace.  
  
Combat with Kakashi was helpful, one way or another, and he had learned to free himself from the belief of the ultimacy of the Hyuga's jyuken style. "No one style is perfect, but if many styles were used, it might be close to the perfection."  
  
Such moments of peace offered him chances to free his mind and attempt at the development of new ideas.  
  
His byakugan was unactivated, but he had developed a strong sense after practice with the sneaky, stealthy Kakashi and the equally cunning Kurenai. In terms of speed, he could not yet rival the jounins, but he was making some improvement, and small consistent steps are enough. He knew he could be a prodigy and a genius at hard work at the same time. Small consistent steps, and large leaps of faith every now and then.  
  
Hard work. Since when he paid so much respect to that idea? 'Maybe teaming up with Rock Lee and Gai caused their ideas to rub of slightly.'  
  
----  
  
Treading the damp forest is rather difficult with his clothing, and Shino felt uneasy in the warmth. But the uneasiness is crushed underfoot by the shear thrill of catching bugs he never seen before, and the pure excitement at the pursuit of new bugs. So far, he found enough bugs to fill a bug museum, but being the Aburame he is, he continued on, never stopping at the last bug he caught.  
  
Bugs are interesting creatures, as Shino found out. Bugs used to be the dominant species on the planet, and they were at the top of the food chain a long time before life began to venture to the surface, and at the surface their outer shell no longer could allow for speed as it used to underwater. Yet, they presevered, they even outnumber humans a hundred thousand to one. As such, these creatures have developed highly sophisticated techniques to stamp their mark on the world. So, bugs have a large variety of ways to maintain their survival, and also an equally large variety of methods in hunting.  
  
(The few million to one ratio might be false, but if a small hive of ants could be home to a few hundred thousands, I don't see why the ratio is impossible...)  
  
So, insects aren't weak. They thrive in the numbers, and they can easily affect countries.  
  
A swarm of locusts, for instance could destroy enough crop to cause mass starvation, while the bees became a valuable ally in the extermination of pest, and a profitable source of income.  
  
'Come to think of it, if being a ninja doesn't work, maybe I can indulge in agriculture. Think of the possibilities... Honey farms...'  
  
But as fast as it came, it returned to the dark abyss in his mind when he caught sight of another interesting bug.  
  
-----  
  
The morning light creeps through the leaves to land on Naruto's face, awakening him and marking the break of a new day for the blonde boy. Slowly, he opened his eyes and then he took a small glance at Sena, inspecting his acute movements over the fire.  
  
"Anything attacked us while I slept?"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
Naruto stood up, and walked over to the small fire. But he realized the forest around him held a misty allure, and the foliage was hard to see under the blanket of white fleeting mist that would vanish when the sun rose higher. He bent down to reach for the auroch meat, and slowly devoured it. 'Tastes funny... Well, it's wild, unpeppered, unsalted food.' Once done, he looked again at Sena, who was checks his projectile compartment.  
  
"Let's go." Sena asked, turning his face to face Naruto.  
  
But as they continued, the mist got thicker, and the clouds started to block the sun's rays from reaching the forest floor. With reduced eyesight, they crept with utmost stealth, and even if the place seemed to lack the large creatures that was before, they still had to be careful. People rarely treaded this far into the Forest of Giants, and so they lacked knowledge of these thick woods, and for the same reason, they are pretty much walking blindly into a dark room, oblivous to anything that might come their way.  
  
Their footsteps were audible, as the wind was oddly still. The leaves rarely rustled, and there was no call of any wild animals in the area. Silent is the place around them, and they were intruding into the sanctuary of silence. Both of them had bad feelings already, and Naruto was moreover nervous.  
  
Two hours and the mist got extremely thick, and they could only see some two feet away, so the two proceeded with utmost caution, with each other in sight of the other.  
  
But then, the hard shell of silence was broken by a loud roar, a roar no lion could make, a roar that strikes fear into the very soul and body without the need. Even if a person was deaf, the abrupt surreal aura that flooded the misted woods would caused panic, as if the hounds of Ares were howling to the crowds of panicked men.  
  
Naruto instantly could no longer feel his feet, and Sena was shivering.  
  
The howl came again, and he couldn't feel his fingers, as if they were devoid of reseptors and neural links. Naruto collapsed to the floor, his knee barely keeping him upright.  
  
The cursed howling shocked the air again, and the kneeling Naruto could not feel anything below his neck. Fear, something beyond what he have seen in Orochimaru.  
  
Then, from amidst the blurry air he saw a pair of large, dark and yellow eyes that seem to pierce through his soul with inhuman killing intent. The head could then be seen, green and covered in green scales, with two large tusks sticking out of it's cheek, if you would call the snakelike head had cheek.  
  
It howled again, and Naruto could see the distorting shockwave that rushes out of it's mouth. At this point, he could feel no emotion, no fear, nothing. Then, the towering beast revealed it's body, dark hard shells of verdant colors. Sena had fainted, unconscious.  
  
The creature's two large arms extended, it's massive hand reached out, it's three sharp fingers preparing to pounce. That moment, all the emotions and control rushed back into him, but so did the fear.  
  
- - - -  
  
"BRAT! HAND ME CONTROL, NOW!" Kyubi screamed as loud as his voice could allow.  
  
------  
  
As the worst writer to ever grace the pages of history, I would like to laugh at myself for foolishly continuing this story. HAHAHAHHAHA! But as the worst writer in history, my goal is not to be the worst anymore, and to do so, I must continue to write, even if my comedies make a person cry, even if my tragedies make someone laugh, even if my lyrics are all out of note and rhyming.  
  
Anyone, as for romance. I would like to say that there are lots of romance in the Naruto section. Read them if you prefer romance. I would recommend some, but my tastes might be rather poor, so.... But at least they are better than mine, so read them! 


	12. XI Life within the Tangle

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO

Feast your eyes on the worst of the worst of stories, and be amazed at the stupidity of me!!!

----------

Broken. Life being snapped like a twig by invisible and omnipresent hands of fate, and there is not much a person can do about it. A vision, dark and unforgiving.  
  
Then, his blurry vision was replaced.  
  
Naruto sas, yes he did. He saw the grounds of Konoha stained with blood, littered with countless mutilated corpses no longer recognizable, and buildings burnt into a smoldering pile of ash. An uncontrollable influx of fear, pain, rejection and loneliness paralyzed his entire body, and in such a trying time, he learnt how frail he is. He saw it, a citizen being slaughtered before his eyes, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Weak, frail, useless. There exists countless words to describe the feeling, the emotion.  
  
He felt trapped behind bars, helpless as his mates got slaughtered.  
  
Yet, there is a surreal feel to this place...  
  
"HAND CONTROL TO ME, NOW!" Kyubi's scream cracked the world he was in, and all the visions, all the buildings shattered into dust.  
  
'Genjutsu?' The still functioning part of his mind summed up barely, remaining of his mind still occupied with fear.  
  
"HAND CONTROL TO ME, NOW!" Kyubi's scream repeated inside his tormented mind...  
  
'There is nothing... I can do...' His mind visualized Sena being squashed underfoot...  
  
"HAND CONTROL TO ME, OR THAT KID IS GOING TO DIE!!!" Kyubi adopted a different form of persuasion that he would not usually prefer, but in such situations of life and death, anything goes.  
  
His mind snapped back, and out of fear, he relented control. An action he will curse himself for accepting if he would rethink his actions.  
  
-------  
  
Sasuke stared blankly at the destroyed boulders, now a pile of dust and small rocks. His hand screamed of pain, his body was breaking it's own limitations and thus pain rocked his senses. It was unbearable to say the least.  
  
-------  
  
Kyubi felt free... He was free to do anything he want, and since the brat had lost control of himself for now, there is no longer anything to stop or limit him...  
  
Wait.  
  
There is. The human body.  
  
This weak human body is limiting his powers., he knew that all too well, and he wondered the possibility of defeating the beast before him with such a large handicap.  
  
"Damn." He growled. "Maybe I should have trained this body after all."  
  
The large beast watched the changed human before him for a moment, then it lunged it's left arm to attack him, it's sharp claws slicing through the misty air in a slight hum. It's right arm waited, preparing to attack at anytime, a threat that has yet to become a danger, but a threat no less.  
  
With high speeds, he avoided the charging left arm, and the claws of the beast blasted a hole in the floor instead. But all is not yet over, since the huge beast created a huge shockwave through it's mouth to maintain pressure, and the wave destroyed trees as it made it way quickly towards Naruto's body. But the shockwave was deflected by a huge blast of crimson chakra, and the blast sent the foliage on the floor aflight, and they floated helplessly in the air, driven by the moving gases. A flash, and the right arm of the beast slashed through the dry leaves in the air and then it met with the stiff, chakra infused left arm of Naruto.  
  
But Kyubi saw his arm bleed slowly, even as it met with the beast's humungous palm. The body wasn't used to such pressures, the human arm wasn't trained to handle such powers yet.  
  
The left hand came in a swipe, it's claws glinting in the dim light, and Kyubi watched it blur into a greenish hue, a sign that the swipe was accelerating.  
  
'Shit! Chakra infused as well.' He cursed.  
  
Kyubi commanded the body to jump, but the body's response rate was slow, so the slash still managed to cut his clothes. 'Crap.' Again, the body had yet to accustomize itself to the speed, the link between body and mind has yet to develop to it's maximum limits.  
  
Kyubi retreated to a distance from the towering beast, and he looked at the unconscious body of Sena. A breath of relief crept through his mouth. Maybe Naruto isn't that unconscious after all, because remnants of his emotions still stir inside.  
  
"Well, at least the brat won't be that angry at me when he wakes up." Kyubi growled, and he contemplated a plan. 'What was that... yeah, rasengan. He did that one alright. If he could, why couldn't I, greatest of the Youkai, do it.'  
  
The red chakra swirled into two balls, one at each of his hands, and they glowed in an eerie color of red, a symptom caused by the different color of his chakra, and the glow brightened as the balls start to spin at a much higher speed. Now, he waited for the large creature to act, yet subconsciously, he felt that this huge monstrosity had plans of it's own. The beast waited, it's eyes piercing through the damp air of the forests, it's left arm... 'Wait a minute... Is that... What's that attack again? Chi...' It's left hand emitted huge pulsing forces of green lightning, and the lightning constantly triggered the flight of the blasted leaves as some stray electricity bombarded the wet ground. It was definitely much larger and more powerful than the one used by the human called... Forget it.  
  
'That's new.' Kyubi thought.  
  
Sunlight broke through the wall of clouds, and crept it's way to touch the floor.  
  
Naruto's body faded into a blur of red, charging forward with two orbs of red chakra. The green form of the huge beast waited, it's left arm preparing to meet the attack at any time, while a plating of chakra emerged around it's right arm.  
  
'Trying to repel me? Don't think so.'  
  
'BOOM!' The explosion towered high into the sky.  
  
A huge strong wind blasted the surrounding trees, uprooting them the same way a hurricane uproots all the plantation in it's way. The leaves taken wings, a passenger of the wind. The wet ground was forced downward, creating a spectacular crater, while dust engulfed the scene, disabling vision. Then, Sena, barely conscious was flinged by the force to the ground far away.  
  
The dust settled, and Kyubi's two rasengans still battled with a single turbocharged chidori.  
  
"Shit. I could have beat you if I wasn't in this human body..." Kyubi growled, and he spitted out blood. Then, the two rasengans dissipated.  
  
--------------  
  
Noisy is the personification of the streets of Konoha, as everyday people struggled to meet with life's never ending challenges, as the citizens succumbed themselves to the pressures of money, thus it came to be known as the root of all evil. But what use is the root if no minerals for it to suck? Money would hold no value if there was no demand. Men created demand, thus leads to value, and value would lead to inflation, and as the links continue, it all returns to the basic fact that men has created the very monster it feared, and we all hold this evil in our pockets.  
  
The roads, a makeshift but very popular markets blared with the shoutings of many a stingy sellers, the rather immoral but effectve persuasion of many a skimpy salesgirls. A small treading down the manifold roads that reflect the same few things in life. Desperation for money, desperation to survive, desperation to live.  
  
"'The end justifies the means.' Has it really became the sole theory applicable in these days? Anything goes as long as the objective is achieved?"  
  
But above the streets, alleys, pathways and houses is the sky, and it represented the freedom that men wishes to obtain. Often subconsciously, we want money not for freedom from work, but for freedom from the chains of money itself. Yet the sky does not offer freedom to men, so they are condemned to only admire it.  
  
The sadistic end that was given to men since it's creation. But the end is given, but did man accept the devil's gift?  
  
Is there truly a way to escape such destinies?  
  
-----------  
  
Uchiha Sasuke stared at the pool where he often saw the reflection of Itachi, and like all the time, he came here to generate and strengten his hate for his brother.  
  
But no. No matter how hard he tried today, there was nothing in the pool save the ripples that breaks up his reflection.  
  
Sasuke knew inside that there was something amiss since the day he saw them in his mind. As if a part of his mind has been cut out and thrown into the gallows.  
  
Is there something he forgot?  
  
The rippling pool became a place for him to just to hate his brother, for the image it generates always reminded him of the traitorous brother. Has something taken the hate away?  
  
No. The hate is still there. In fact, it was stronger now, but why has the pool stopped to remind him of his brother? The cerulean pool instead just kept showing his own reflections, nothing about his brother, the monster that he hated so much. He glared at the reflection, hoping to awaken the hatred to sharpen it's edge.  
  
Then, for a moment, he saw himself. Not like his face usually was, but a monster, twisted, and hideous, evil and lifeless.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, his body jumped backwards. "Have I become worse the monster than my brother? Have I went the same path he did, and much more terrible? Is that why the pool no longer reminds me of my brother, but the true monster... Me?"  
  
(Q: Two choices, let him continue become the bastard demon he is, or let him try to return to the path he was before. or of course, you can say the whole idea is dumb. I don't expect answer though, cause I'm the worst writer in history!!! Big laugh... Either way, I plan to make him into an introverted, self-exiling fellow, no matter which path he takes, unless u have oppositions against this idea)  
  
-------  
  
Tsunade visited the ninja academy, a large complex where future warriors will be polished and sharpened. A place where crude wood is made into fine, useful tools. Ninjas are tools, an old saying that ninjas must be as cold as the knife in his hand, as sharp at the medic needles. But the three hokage had removed that saying from the textbooks, to protect the minds of these young fledgelings who will one day bring much good to Konoha.  
  
She proceeded to walk past a classroom, and she heard the loud chatter of undisciplined students. Faintly, she remembered her own childhood, and a smile crept up. Then, she remembered her brother, and the smile faded into a sorrowful frown. But as fifth Hokage, she had duty to show strength to inspire the rest, and she must not let them see the frown. So, the frown was snatched back into the depths of her heart.  
  
Her blonde hair floated when the wind ran through, and with the wind came a soft hum of a child, not a joyous hum, but neither was it a sad noise. Parts of her was attracted to the hum, and she looked around in search for it. There he was, a kid no older than eight, with a book in his arm, huming to the tune as the pages melted away.  
  
A smile automaticly made it's way to her face.  
  
-------  
  
Naruto opened his eyes, not registering what has just happened before. His vision was clouded, the same blurry scene as a person awakes to the world. Then, a jolt of pain snapped him back to his awareness.  
  
'Ow...' Faint, yet it served the purpose to convey the pain.  
  
His blue eyes scoured the surroundings, and the feeling of relief appeared when he saw Sena on the floor.  
  
'No blood...'  
  
He checked himself, and he saw blood flowing down his shoulder, his fingers, palms and in fact, his whole right arm was tainted in blood. But most of the blood had dried up, no wound was left.  
  
'What happened to that big green monster?'  
  
"I have a name, you know?" The voice, different from Kyubi's entered his mind. It was soft, yet it also sharp. Like a snake, a wonderful beauty of nature that also holds one of the greatest venoms on earth, like a rose, beautiful yet covered in thorns.  
  
--------------  
  
Thus the end of this chapter came, a chapter most likely worst than the previous, but I like the way the story might unfold.  
  
I accept any ideas that might come up, as long as it doesn't concern romance. (Romance will be thrown out of the window in the near term for this story, but the situation might change as the story goes on.)  
  
Again, I am most likely the worst writer to step foot in the fields of fanfiction, so knowing this, I would not need your cursing to remind me of my own lack of talent. Instead, leave a simple review of few words to tell me u read, and specify the parts which u dislike.  
  
The next chapter might take a while... (Lack of ideas)


	13. XII Reborn

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters  
  
Super flashback chappie!!!!  
  
The sun sets, and the creatures of the day return to their abodes to rest, and avoid the possible predators that roam under the moonlight. In such hours of twilight, the forests turn into a hive of activities, and sounds of the creatures that call the forest home call out to the moon. It's been six days since they returned to the monastery, away from the poisons that might lurk under the cloak of darkness that stretches far and wide. Yet, as safe as it seems to be, there are other hidden attacks, things that cannot be seen, assaults from within.  
  
Naruto was alone, and he sat watching the small pool, and the still waters became the screen which the moon is projected on. The plants that ensnares the surroundings and captivates the visitors are silent, no wind for it to sing along. But it served him better, as he now had nothing to distract him from contemplating the future that might come.  
  
He had not told Sena or the rest of the temple about the new beast that resides within his biological shell, for many fears chained his freedom from doing so.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Who... Who are you?" Naruto asked out loud.  
  
"Kagizume is what I am called..." The voice was close, and he searched the surroundings franticly for it, but to no avail.  
  
The blonde searched the surroundings again, but there was no sign of any creature that could have been the source of it. "Where... Where are you?" His eyes kept looking, his mind willed his feet to run around to search for it.  
  
"I am within you. Inside the flesh you call your body." It spoke again, humming repeatedly inside Naruto's ears.  
  
Instantly, Naruto dropped to the floor, his hands shaking outside of his control. "No.... It can't be."  
  
"Is there a reason why not?"  
  
"Why? What is this... How?"  
  
"The answer will be given when you stop your unproductive fidgets, and after you return your injured friend to the monastery on the mountain."  
  
----END FLASH-----  
  
The moon in the pool broke into pieces when the falling stone force ripples throughout the surface, and for a moment there, the blowing gale sliced through the mountain air. In such moments of serenity, there was chaos and confusion within him. Dim lights of the monastery warned of the presence of others, but he ignored them. The dark navy night was filled with clouds, their luminensce amplified the beauty radiated by the full moon. But such beauty muted all others, and the colors of the flowers, buildings and the lustre of the carved rocks were shadowed by the celestial object.  
  
---Flashback----  
  
Naruto returned to the undecorated alleys that formed the labyrinth of the prison, to face Kagizume once more.  
  
Kagizume wasn't restrained by any seals, and he was free to leave should he wish to do so. That point striked a plethora of emotions into the heart within him, but mainly, it was fear. But the rest was awe, for the creature was a stunningly marvelous creature in the shape of a man, and he was armoured in many sharp talons, razors and pikes.  
  
"Seeking answers?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So, what do you seek from me?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL YOU CAME INTO MY BODY FOR?" He screamed, angrily.  
  
"I attacked you that day, because I detected the aura of a kinsmen, the breath of the reborn. I came into your body because I wanted to meet with this sibling of mine."  
  
"That's all? So why did you attack me?"  
  
"No. I am a warrior, but over the years, there wasn't anybody left to challenge my powers. The moment I felt the aura that might rival me, the bloodlust that had long been dormant was stirred one more, I felt the urge to fight against the one that could challenge me, and I did."  
  
"Fine. Now that you have met him, and fought Kyubi, why don't you leave my body?"  
  
"The bloodlust, once awakened, will not stop until it gets it's fill of the thrill of battle. I will not leave you until you are able to give me that thrill."  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
The water rippled, vibrating of the stone rocks that became the boundaries of the pool. Confusion stirred again...  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
"Why do you like to fight so much?"  
  
"I once had a goal, but that was long ago. I once had an aim, but it is now a memory. With no goal or aim, I am lost at sea. I lost the feeling of life, and only in these moments of true combat I would gain that temporary fix, that momentary satisfaction. In the nanoseconds of battling fury, I will feel alive."  
  
----End flashback-----  
  
The cerulean eyes moved to stare aimlessly at the stars in the sky, a sense of longing swept over him.  
  
----Flashback-----  
  
"Why don't you find a goal?"  
  
"When a person is immortal, goals are either too easy, or impossible. I tried to have goals, but none proved worthy enough to satisfy the need. I had no use of material wealth, power or fear that man loved so much, for I had abandoned them, humanity a long time since."  
  
"Abandoned?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Both myself and Kyubi have a form before this. You see me as a human, because I was a human."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"I had given up on humanity, and I was happy I did. I no longer craved for power, no longer bothered by the twisted things of man, spared of the constant struggle between so-called good and evil."  
  
----End Flash----  
  
His hands shook slightly, his heart pounded. The calm surroundings was no cure to the confusion inside.  
  
Naruto believed inside that he could help Kyubi return to the proper road, return to the correct side of good. But what is good? Would he crave for power that Kyubi possessed? Would he set the monster free should he was angered by the citizens? Would he be corrupted by Kyubi and Kagizume? Doubts was clouding his mind, he knew it. But there wasn't much he could do about it.  
  
What is good? That was the question Kagizume asked, and although he answered it, questions were emerging, and the very foundation of his faith in the good in mankind was slowing shaking.

* * *

Kyubi looked at Kagizume, and memories crept back. It was awhile since he had met with another reborn, and the flashing memories reminded him of the things he thought he had thrown away. Memories, tough, persistent things they are.  
  
Reborn. That was the name given to their kind, their unique race by their master, but to the mortals that linger in the world, they are demons.

* * *

The light filtered through the window softly, given much needed light for work to be completed. The fan kept on with it's constant humming in the background, and the cup of hot chocolate exhumed a thin trail of smoke. Shikamaru stared at the papers, and his mind began to analyze it's contents.  
  
Tusnade had made strengthened the military in the past few months, in face of rising tensions between the nations. The prospects of going to war was not well accepted, and if possible, the daimyos themselves would rather avoid such needless bloodshed. But economical pressures are forcing some nations to be expansive, and mist itself has been noted for it's constant meddling in the affairs of the nearby nations to generate economical growth in it's own country. Shikamaru, being one of the brightest, if not the brightest, is given the heavy task to assist in the planning of the defence of the nation.  
  
But it is hard to defend a country so wide with so little forces. A large army spread thin can be easily defeated by a small but concentrated platoon. He knew that truth. So did Tsunade, and everyone else that has notable tactical knowledge.

* * *

Gaara practiced ceaselessly in the solitude of the desert, building up his chakra pool and mastering whatsoever jutsus that he would find useful.  
  
The desert was an unforgiving place, the sun's unhindered rays blast the land with immense but unseen fury. The sand, heated to a high temperature, complicated the situation. Gaara once read of a theory that provoked some thought, and it was the edge of chaos. Life can only thrive in the right conditions, neither too hot, nor too cold. But in other conditions, life would be crushed underfoot, and he would now beat his opponents by making the surroundings too hostile for life.  
  
He had seen the manifold facets of the desert, and often he found strength to continue at the sight of the scorpion scraping out a living in the emptyness of the sands.  
  
"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (I am in need of an animal that would fit Gaara.)  
  
------- 


	14. XIII Restart

DISCLAIMER: I hereby state that I do not hold any rights whatsoever over the original characters, ideas and settings within the original manga and anime of Naruto.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA I realized how enjoyable it is to laugh and ridicule myself. Come on, laugh with me over my idiocry., spread the odd joy and may the world be engulfed in a gay atmosphere. (The gay here implies happiness, not the.... you get what I mean.)  
  
Gaara's animal, I believe I'd like to give him the Arachnid family. (scorpions, spiders and other eight legged creatures) Yes or no? What u think?  
  
XIII  
  
Song of the dead  
  
IIIIIIIIII  
  
Air, as cold as the maiden snow, as inanimate as the stones that lie on the floor.  
  
Death lingers and it awaits at every corner, it stalks at behind every shadow, it schemes with the aid of emotions. It breeds when the blades cut through the flesh, it multiplies when poison flows through the veins. Ever present, it was, is and always will be. An integral part of the cycle of life and of course, the baned death.  
  
The flickering sights of the battlefield would have greatly sickened any ordinary person, but for them, it is merely normal. Their mentality is hardened like a commando's, trained to accept death as a necessary event. Death, the view of the two great armies of men crushing together was majestic to those who knew how to enjoy it. Kyubi loved the sight, always did. The loud roar of steel told many great skirmishes, the constant thuds of the arrows as they pierced armor and flesh was the warnings of death, the stench of blood, fire, ash and crisp carcasses filled the air, a smell that he also loved.  
  
But he was merely watching to two armies meet on the fields of Vigrid, a battle that will be legendary in it's own world for it's ferocity, death, fury, skill and everything else that should encompass war. This was the way he was trained to be immune to the sickening feel of death, by watching it in action, and when repeated, some reborn became deeply attached to death that they seem to become death itself, a sight to behold and fear, a creature that brought death like a plague.  
  
IIIIIIIIII  
  
The monastery in the morning, the walls gave a soft glow of gold, the roofs shined in a dim light of brownish orange. The water, as golden as the valuable metal, aurum, reflecting the blossom trees by the shore.  
  
But throughout the night, Naruto had not slept. He was confused, he was afraid of the reborn that now live inside him. Should Kagizume set Kyubi free, then the world will be chaotic, engulfed in a rain of blood never before seen. His eyes could visualize the scene when blood flooded the streets, staining the buildings with it's firey color.  
  
"NO!" He screamed inside. "That must never happen." His hands shook again, a jerk reaction his body is getting accustomed to. A cold bolt ran through his body, and fear, not for the his own impending death, but the death of those he cared for. It was distabilizing the workings of his mind, and it was slowly pushed to the edge of control.  
  
'Am I going crazy?' He pondered, his eye dark over the lack of sleep.  
  
IIIIIIIII  
  
Sena, now awake, noticed the slight change in Naruto. He became self-isolating, seemingly choosing to immerse himself in his thoughts rather than focus on the training that he was given. Sena, during the few months he had known Naruto, he realized that the blonde was never the kind that would think. This change was in every way a bad omen to him. There was many possiblities that might have happened.  
  
Perhaps Kyubi had influenced Naruto?  
  
He didn't know.  
  
IIIIIIIIII  
  
The long training became an escape, a drug to run away from the fear of being overtaken by the influences of those creatures that reside within him. He worked extra hard, trying to drive his mind of the subject of insanity and dark influence.  
  
Practice, practice and more practice. Training, training and more training. All to run away. But the tentacles of fear stretches far, and the moment he takes a breath, it returns to haunt him.  
  
'I can't stay here. Until I can make peace with the demons within, I can never stay amongst people. It would be for the best of both sides.'  
  
IIIIIIIIII  
  
Kagizume stared plainly at Kyubi, and he chuckled when he remembered some things.  
  
"The kid is going crazy."  
  
"It's your fault." Kyubi replied.  
  
"My fault? You didn't train his mind."  
  
"You came barging in before I even had enough time to talk to that brat."  
  
"Is it? You were just plain complacent."  
  
"You incited the fear inside him."  
  
"You failed to train himself from fear."  
  
"12 years isn't enough to train a person to be immune fear, what more a weak human."  
  
"That's an excuse."  
  
"That's a fact."  
  
"You are wasting my time."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'd get the same results with that brat."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Kagizume asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. Let's see whether you can make him strong."  
  
"So, you're flunking your own responsibilities?"  
  
"No. Since when I was responsible? Are you trying to say that you can't do it?"  
  
"I can do it in a year."  
  
"Oh? Well. Go ahead." Kyubi replied.  
  
Kagizume thought for a while, and he looked angry. 'Blasted arse Kyubi.' "Well, let's make it a race. See who can make him stronger."  
  
"Not a problem. I am confident I can achieve a 300% increase in his chakra, stamina and physical strength in a year."  
  
"Is it? Well, I can increase his senses, jutsu pool and weapon techniques by 300% in a year too."  
  
"Fine. See who records the highest amount of improvement in a year, then?"  
  
"I'll beat you anyway. How about each of us will get three hours a day to lecture and train him?"  
  
"I'll still beat you."  
  
IIIIIIIIIII  
  
The main hall.  
  
Naruto walked in, his body tense, his eyes serious, and all body language indicates that whatever he wishes to convey to the old man was no joking matter.  
  
"What is it, Naruto?" The old man asked.  
  
"I wish to leave the monastery."  
  
The old man's face hinted of immediate surprise and curiousity, but he maintained a professional tone. "State your reason, then."  
  
Naruto took a deep breath, and he began. "I have done tremendous amount of thinking in the past few days, and I fear that I might lose control if I get mad, or I might hand control to the ninetails if I was fooled or tricked. I would not want anyone to get hurt if anything like that would happen."  
  
Jishin-sensei maintained his posture, his left hand stroking his beard at a leisurely pace. "But what difference would it make if the ninetails was set free in some other place?"  
  
"Do not worry. I will end my life to ensure that Kyubi will not leave my body." Naruto said. 'But if Kagizume goes haywire, there is nothing I can do.' He thought.  
  
"What makes you think it would work? What if you fail to muster the strength to kill yourself, or if you are tricked into it by the ever deceptive demon?"  
  
The blonde gave a long, pained sigh. "Yeah. That might happen. But I will try to refrain from getting close to major settlements in order to reduce death should anything like that happen."  
  
"The seal was designed to prevent Kyubi from escaping, and prevent anyone from setting it free. I greatly doubt that even if you want to set the demon free, you would lack the means to do so."  
  
"But I am still vulnerable to the demon's influences."  
  
"What different is it outside?"  
  
"None." He sighed for the third time. "But at least outside, amongst nature, I can find some peace."  
  
"Is peace not attainable here?"  
  
"Yes. But this peace seems made, innatural. There is peace out there, and I would like to seek it out."  
  
"It seems you have made your mind to leave this sanctuary."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But food?"  
  
"I will find a way."  
  
"Very well. When will you leave? At least allow us the time so we can prepare something."  
  
"The morning the day after tomorrow."  
  
IIIIIIIIIII  
  
The dim light welcomes only the faint hearted, the abrupt howlings break the silence that once was, and the seemingly lifeless air increased the paleness of the plain walls. Again on this day, Naruto seeks out to converse with the two reborns, with hope that he would strike a deal with the two creatures.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" Kyubi growled, while Kagizume only observed with his eerie pair of green eyes.  
  
Naruto walked over to Kagizume, and he began. "Kagizume. I hope I do not offend you, but your presence within me destroyed whatever sense of security that the seal once offered."  
  
Kyubi laughed. "See. I told you your presence caused this."  
  
Kagizume remained indifferent. "So, I hope that you can give me your word that you will not attempt to break the seal on the gate."  
  
Kyubi commented, "Hey!"  
  
"My word is given the moment I step into this flesh, for the releasing of Kyubi would kill me as well. But if I was outside, I could not break the seal either. So, do not worry, my young host. The release of Kyubi will not happen, because it would be unwise either way."  
  
Naruto sighed in relief, but he wasn't out of the subject yet. "Okay. Now. Can you give me your word that you will not jump out of my body to kill people?"  
  
"I see no worth in killing unworthy humans, and I see no profit in the innocent slaughter of people."  
  
The blonde was relieved. "Well. At least now I do not need to worry." Then, he looked at Kyubi. "About our last agreement..."  
  
Kagizume interrupted. "What last agreement?"  
  
IIIIIIIII  
  
The end, for this chapter.  
  
Do you like my twist? Wait. Is it even a twist for him to leave suddenly? I dunno.  
  
Anyway, leave comments, and I would prefer CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM over anything else you have in your vocabulary arsenal.

* * *


	15. XIV By The Sea's Grace

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 13.

I

The chilly wind ripped through the shore, and with it came the continuous waves that crush on the sand. The white, unadulterated sand gave the sheen of innocence, bringing him to reflect the times that passed again. His cerulean eyes wandered to meet with the horizon, and the deep blue sea, thus it stirred within him that he longed for the time when he can return to Konoha once more. Yet fate is unforgiving and he knew it all too well. He could try to convince them to accept, to acknowledge his existence, but people will not see beyond what they know.

Kyubi had told him firsthand about their weaknesses that shackles the glory of men. It is a disease that afflicts not all, but many.

People cannot truly forget. Memories, as persistent as they are will always cling onto something, using real things as anchors to pull itself back into the mind.

It is they inability to move on after a disaster that saddens him.

However, the curse is also his, for he cannot forget what Kyubi had done. He is a disease like all others, bound to the imperfections that man came to earth with.

He shifted his gaze to the palm tree, and he admired the tree's ability to adapt to the wind's never-ending onslaught. If man could only do the same...

"As adept at adapting the palm tree is, but it is no match for the ever destructive hurricane." He interrupted by the Kagizume, and he can never have true peace of mind with two reborns within him, which is another curse that he is forced to bear. "So, a tree is bound by its limits, a man can only do so much."

II

One week it has been since his departure from the mountain sanctuary and with it came one week of loneliness amongst wilderness, save the brief stop for food. Wait. He isn't lonely. With a loud fox and a confusing poet, he couldn't be lonely.

'Am I getting desperate? So desperate that I would throw the human touch for the company of two reborns? No. I hope not. My head should really stop thinking.'

'I fear not my enemies, but I fear myself.' The words echo once more in the crevices of his mind, triggering responses of self-defense, loathing and others.

'Hey brat, we ain't that bad. We are just... twisted. That's all.' Kyubi snarled his words out.

Again he watch the shore with eyes that wander ceaselessly, and within his sight came a large flat rock stretching out into the sea. He slowly strolled to the rock, whilst his eyes admire the majesty and the freedom that the seagulls possess. White as snow, they seemed like angels hovering over the swarm of fishes, killing fishes with inherited skill, and the fishes have no say about the death that jumps out of the void. To the small fishes, these birds would seem almighty, capable of killing any one fish in the school.

He sat on it, and chose to gaze at the horizon and fleet of fishing ships, where the men tirelessly toil in the seas to earn their keep, and feed their family.

"It is time for my tutelage to continue."

'Well. Let's start.'

"The first thing is sense and intelligence. From sense comes tactics, and like a tree, more branches are added as it grows. The same must you be, that more skills and abilities must be added to continue growing."

"But before we can take that step, like a seed must have roots before it grows upward; you must first have understanding, and intelligence is the foundation of understanding."

"So, I invite you for a game of chess, or the game of kings, as some archaic human scholars called it."

'I don't know how to play.'

"I will teach you the basics of the game, so worry not, my young host."

III

It is midday in Konoha, and the air is so dry that the leaves shrink. The sun daces dizzily in the bluish sky that watch upon the rest cruelly, as the unfortunate citizens are caught in the heat of their daily life, and the heat of the sun. Business would be considered as booming, the recent alliance between Sand and Leaf had a two way effect of growth, and also because of the availability of the two sennins with the ranks of Konoha. So, the streets are teeming with life, and the sounds of the merchants and customers arguing break into the sky.

Yet, amidst the lively streets, Tsunade wasn't so happy. Yes, Konoha now had two sennins protecting it's borders, but Fire is a large country, and two sennins cannot guard all the entry points at once. Sennins, as powerful as they are, are not gods, and therefore have weaknesses. Furthermore, the war, now some time ago, had diminished the ranks of genins and chuunins, and it led to genins being forced to execute missions they are not qualified to successfully do. It is a desperate attempt to maintain the illusion of strength, and the alliance was just the same for both neighboring nations.

Becoming a leader required the skills of a trustworthy and intelligent tactician, the shrewd and calculative mind of a businessperson, the attentiveness and intuition of the expert investor and every other known beneficial quality that ever existed. Luckily, she had all those skills in the hordes of people she commanded.

Yet, as fast as she could find a way to find a solution for the previous problem, three more problems would emerge before that. Problems create problems, and solutions too sometimes create problems. And all these creates wrinkles.

IV

The leaves wavered, and so did all the foliage, plantation and flowers around. The stream murmured constantly as it makes its way downstream, regardless of the presence of the long haired ninja.

"The chuunin exam is coming in three months." Neji spoke silently.

"So?" Kakashi's rather unmistakable voice sliced through the tranquil surroundings.

Then, the silence of the air was replaced by the hum of flying kunais, shurikens and needles as the projectiles make their way towards the silver-haired jounin. The moment the weapons was about to hit, a chain of explosions erupted across the rocky land that borders the stream. When the dust settled, five logs scattered throughout the place were full of weapons imbedded within them.

"Impressive." Kakashi's sharingan fully activated. "Kage Shuriken no jutsu, but won't be enough."

Then, Neji exploded.

"Clone."

Then, the dogs of war called again. Shurikens flew out of the woods behind like rain, but all found nothing save the hard rocks on the floor and the wooden logs. The weapon rain was then followed by a single kunai flying straight at him.

"One?"

The jounin sidestepped it easily. Then, it exploded in midair, revealing Neji, who followed with a set of attacks aimed at the tenketsu spots. Nevertheless, all found the simple log, and the unlucky wood was blasted to smithereens.

"Immediate change of technique, nicely done."

Thud. Neji's sudden kick was blocked by a hand.

"Byakugan sensed me."

"Of course." Then, Neji commanded his other idle leg to attack, which was also blocked by a punch. "And you should know better than to engage in melee."

Then, Neji used kaiten, and it ripped Kakashi into pieces. Actually. The clone was ripped into a puff of smoke.

"I ain't that stupid, Neji. But now you will lose."

"Is it?"

V

The mountains watched over with incredible majesty, in it's array of white snow, grey rocks and lush green woods that lie at it's feet, the mountains demanded respect from the everyday person. The sky was scudded in clouds waltzing happily to the wind's music, and the sight of it created joy. Shikamaru lied on the grassy hillside, watching the clouds pass him by, and the joy was crushed when the thought of work returned to his head. He sighed, and he sat up to contemplate the list of actions that the country should attempt to do to strengthen the borders.

Then, he stopped. "What am I doing? I need to see the borders for myself if I were to carve out a suitable strategy. I need real information, not maps or numbers, and I would probably need to speak to the ninjas responsible myself." Then, he sunk into more thought.

"I suppose I have to do a little visiting across the country, then." He knew that all these were too troublesome, but in order to ensure the safety of all his friends and every other citizen, he is willing to suffer slightly. Besides, it could get him away from the paperwork demons that always await him the moment he steps into the office halls of the Hokage.

VI

The countless trees of fir, pine, oak and a plethora of other species flickered pass, as the two shadows travel across the terrain. It is lonely in the woods, unless a person could find company within the wordless animals and insects that thrive within the interwoven forests of vines, branches and leaves.

"The target, Uzumaki Naruto had left the monastery and is heading towards the shore." Kisame read the parchment within his hands loud enough for Itachi to listen to it clearly.

"Yeah. You read it a few times already. But the information is a few days late. He might be very far away already."

"But how fast can a genin go?" Kisame chuckled with a malevolent intent.

"Well. We are to retrieve him ALIVE. Kill him and Kyubi will die with him."

"Can't we just unseal the seal, first?"

"No. The fourth's death seal is still out of my league."

"Fine. Let's bring him back, brainwash him and let him be our zombie. But Jiraiya's not around, is he?"

"No."

The two continuously traveled across the forest at high speeds, and high stealth.

IIIIIIIII

Yay! Another chapter finished.

Anyway, if you were the writer, how would you continue this story? Ideas appreciated.

I am a very very very very lousy writer, but I intend to see that this story finishes. I only hope you wonderful, but unfortunate (Because you're reading a lousy story) readers have the time to wait, because the ending is still rather far.

But I'll try to update as frequent as I could.


	16. XV Initiation Of The Storm

Refer to the chapters before.  
  
Comments, are accepted. Constructive Criticism, are lauded and grandly received.  
  
I  
  
The waves crushed onto the sandy shore, mowing away all the footprints within it's reach. When the waves receded, the sand was flat again, and his steps left marks again. But the next wave came not long later, and it too removed the prints on the ground. His feet, wet from the random yet oddly rhythmic crushing of the waves, tickling his senses and sending sensations towards his mind. Eight days, since he, or more accurately, they left the monastery but the sight and majestic of the woods, mountains and the structure itself is still strong inside his mind.  
  
Crabs, small and tiny was swept away by the waves, and they seem to try to swim back ashore. These small crustaceans are truly odd indeed, for they cannot survive on too little water, and neither too much. Wait. Isn't everything like that? Isotonic, hipotonic and hypertonic. The creatures of nature are picky, because they could not have peace of mind having too litttle or too much, although to men, too little is more frequent than too much,  
  
Then, the waves came again, erasing the deep marks on the floor ever so easily.  
  
Slowly over the past few days, Naruto had slowly moved north along the beautiful beaches and cliffs, and he is approaching Cloud by doing so. The headband that he prided so much in, was kept and placed inside a compartment inside his clothes. Safety is the primary point that both Kyubi and Kagizume highlighted, and he gave in to their request.  
  
The waves crushed again, the bubbles slowly collecting around his feet before vanishing into the receding waters, again, it washed away all signs on the floor.  
  
He was walking leisurely, with no aim but to wander the world, he had all the time. But as he stared at the vanishing footprints, he looked into the sky.  
  
"If memories can be erased so easily as the footsteps by the shore..." He said silently. Then, he sauntered towards the palm trees, and sat underneath one to seek shelter in it.  
  
II  
  
Naruto rested his mind and body by gazing at the sea, the islands covered in lush green, the beautiful emerald reef around the isles and the rock outcroppings that are natural monuments. In a way, this place was paradise. And the untouched beauty is perhaps owed to the fact that it was too far from the towns or villages, and even from the main roads.  
  
Kyubi then spoke. "Man are creatures of the shadow. As much as your blasted kind wants to deny it, don't you prefer to live under the shade than embrace the hot searing sun? We seek comfort in the shadow, it's cool allure that contradicts the overly hot light of the sun. Man, in a way, fear the sun. They are pretty much like vampires who shun the sun, albeit a less serious case of sun-phobia."  
  
Naruto stole a glimpse at the flying birds, and then he replied. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"People are more likely to fall into the dark side."  
  
Naruto's hair, slightly muted by the shadows, floated when the sea breeze ran through. Then, he answered. "We are not born evil."  
  
"I'm not saying that, stupid brat. Don't misinterpret me. I am saying that humans are more likely to becoming bad than good."  
  
"... What's our training today?"  
  
"Trying to escape the subject, but never mind. I will not force your pea-sized mind to think."  
  
"... Just get on with it."  
  
"Well. There is some things you should learn. Mainly, killing instinct and intent."  
  
"What? That's evil. It's bad. I will not become an evil murderer."  
  
"That is another failure of man. Having mindsets before viewing the contents. Frail pathetic humans...." He commented, then it was followed by a short moment of chuckling. "Killing intent is not necessarily evil. Few thousand years ago, man still hunted for food, and at that time, man could only rely on their instincts and skills to help them. But they also realized the power of killing instinct that seems to drive a person, and they soon incorporated it into their hunting techniques."  
  
"So, killing instinct is not evil?"  
  
"Yes. But it can be. Anyway, when man slowly settled down and moved into controlled agriculture, the instinct was left unhoned and unused. But, a few thousand years isn't enough to undo the instincts just yet. What I want, is for you to reawaken this instinct, and when you do, you won't even need to think when you fight."  
  
Kagizume interrupted. "Stop contradicting my tutelage. Naruto, please pay no attention to this absurd fox."  
  
Kyubi growled, "The Golden Rule, Kagizume. Don't do something on others, that you don't want other to do to you. So butt out if you don't want me to bug you during your worthless teachings."  
  
"Fine." The sounds of Kagizume stomping angrily echoed inside.  
  
"Anyway, killing instinct is deeply ingrained in people, and some call it intuition. Ever wonder why your worthless people went on hunting trips? That is because the killing instinct is awakening."  
  
"... So, what do I do to hone this... instinct?"  
  
"You'll be ripping some things apart." Kyubi chuckled sadisticly. "Go into the woods, and mow down a few trees with your chakra alone, once you get that 'feel', you'll know what to do next."  
  
(I realized how Naruto seem strong when he relied on Kyubi's power, which leads to the hypotheses that Kyubi is a person who relied on sheer murdering instinct alone, and the instinct also incorporated a certain level of blurred tactics, so I assume that this sentient intent resides within all creatures that are hunters. Fox don't really think when they hunt, Their instinct creates a tactic subconsciously, pardon the long A/N)  
  
III  
  
Neji inspected his battered arm, and he sighed.  
  
"Damn. Still no match..."  
  
Kakashi chuckled, "You are like Sasuke in a way."  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to be a traitorous idiot."  
  
Kakashi laughed some more, and he teased. "Well, you are quite power hungry, are you not?"  
  
Neji stared at the jounin, and he gave in. "Yeah. I am kind of power hungry, but the way I will use it is different."  
  
Kakashi chuckled continously. "Believe what you will. Just don't be consumed by your goal like Sasuke did."  
  
"Shut up. Just because you beat me doesn't give you the right to lecture me."  
  
"But as your teacher, I do have that right."  
  
"Is it? I thought Kurenai-sensei was the real teacher, here? You are merely the jutsu bank."  
  
"Since when Hyuga Neji been so talkative?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
IV  
  
Sasuke flipped the books that was available in the abandoned mansion where he temporarily resides, and in the cold walkways, unkept gardens, dusty floors and the empty rooms, he found both hope and despair. The book contained one phrase that hit him close.  
  
"The person who fights with demons, must be sure that he does not become a demon." The book, a translation from another language continued. "Demons breed demons, and by letting it cultivate the demons within, it has succeed in it's goal."  
  
The Uchiha's function. The purpose of an Uchiha.  
  
He had seen it, he had known of the purpose. Uchiha's are meant for death. They are merely tools of war. Can he never escape the killing?  
  
"Well, if I am a tool, might as well be the sharpest one to ever exist. When I am the sharpest, not even my brother will stand in my way. In fact, nobody will."  
  
Then, he stood up, and he glanced at the blasted rock formations that he had wrecked since he lived here.  
  
V  
  
Naruto stood in front of the flattened patch of trees, and he breathed hard.  
  
"What.... What was that?"  
  
'Like it?'  
  
"No. It's.... scary."  
  
'Well. It'll take some time.'  
  
The blonde's breathing was uneven, his body tense, his heart pounded on the ribs hard. His hands was covered in blood from the injuries sustained, and the blood dripped to stain the dark ground. Chakra flared from his body, his own blue chakra was acting up, and it travelled around him.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
'Chakra is linked to your mind, both subconscious and conscious. So, when your subconscious mind is active, your chakra will react too.'  
  
Then, he moved his hand to touch a floating orb of chakra, and he felt that... thril rushing through him again. His vision became blurry, his hearings seemed cut off. But yet for some reason, he was aware of every sound, every item, every scent that ran across air. He could feel the movements, yet he could not be certain.  
  
'Perhaps my presence within you have caused change in your instincts.' Kyubi said.  
  
"What's this feeling? I can feel nothing, yet I seem to know where everything is."  
  
'Powerful, isn't it?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The orbs around him swirled, and it merged with his body after a short period. His muscles were tense and hard, and he felt the power bursting inside. He felt like he was going to explode, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
'I can't stop you. You must stop yourself.' Then, the kyubi laughed hysterically.  
  
"Damn."  
  
VI  
  
His blonde hair whipped in the wind, and so did his dark brown garments. The sun affected all things that was present, the clouds in the sky, the leaves that curl under the hot sun, the cerulean sea shimmering under the glimmer of the sun, and the wind became an engine of movement in this paradise. Even at night, under the cloak of darkness, and the company of Erebus, the wave continued to crush regardless, as if they were a thing unchangeble.  
  
The night, was indeed beautiful and colorful, where the countless stars gaze at mortals with strange curiosity, and perhaps insultingly. But no matter for even the clouds are unseen under the hues of both black, dark blue and grey, and should the clouds even be there, they only serve to add mystique to the alluring celestial objects on the sky.  
  
Wind came, and it let loose all of his worries for a moment. Enthralled by the beauty that is around him, it is hard not to find peace, even if that peace would only be momentary. He turned his eyes to check on his bag, and slowly, he made his way along the shore, for the next town where he will find a job, for some food.  
  
Nightfall brings peace, not the so called evils other claim it harbors. Well, at least not here.  
  
VII  
  
He felt the kid's heart pound, and punch the stalwart rib cage when he was anxious or afraid. Are man not all weak to a kind of fear? Perhaps, for he too once felt the humanly fear that could easily possess and manipulate the mind. Fear is a liar, a conman and a conspirator.  
  
If the night could bring peace to a kid chained by pain, perhaps the night too can do many wondrous things.  
  
Dark is the night sky that envelops them, but it is not night itself that mortal fear and shun. It is the creatures that the night holds, beasts the operate behind the light, that they are truly afraid of, and yet some men still relate to the night, one half of the natural cycle, as an illusion of evil. Man and their need to separate evil and good when the two are not much different should it be considered.  
  
Wandering the halls where Kyubi was kept, and confined, he could imagine the misery, and perhaps the amusement that the young human of twelve summers could offer.  
  
IIIFlashbackIII  
  
Moments that passed were like the flipping of the pages of the book, quick and blurry. So was everything that should and forever will be of existence. Forests, that seemed eternal changed into a relentless inferno through the mere flick of the finger, and the mountains that seemed unmovable crumbled with the swift clap of the two hands. They are the reborn, and with ease they could awaken mountains, shake the earth and bring forth the tides.  
  
But they were told and they were taught to restrain the use of their powers so long as they remain under his control. A very safe net, but he was a person who would easily grant freedom to his disciples. Perhaps there was regret in Kagizume for the request of freedom which he made.  
  
He had fought many battles at his ex-master's side, and often the goal was to restore the balance of nature to the world. Yet balance is something that is lost quickly, unstable and reactive.  
  
But he knew his master also had different goals when the time demanded it.  
  
Annihilation.  
  
IIIENDFLASHIII  
  
Kagizume looked at Kyubi silently, and he then asked to break the icy silence which holds the labyrinth captive.  
  
"What were you sent to this world to do?"  
  
Kyubi's red eyes glowed, and he gave a very short chuckle. "Restore nature."  
  
"You failed?"  
  
"... I did not. I was... merely... Delayed."  
  
"Failure is a failure, and no one has not failed. True success comes from the wisdom to rise once more."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"It is likely that the cogwheel will spin again."  
  
"The Twenty Year Delay... Oh no... Damn!" Kyubi cursed.  
  
"We might be... targets when the timeline ends."  
  
Kyubi's eyes grew slightly wider, "I don't like that idea at all."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"But... perhaps we can stop it?"  
  
"If we can bring the downfall of the agent which would be responsible, yes."  
  
"Well, I suppose we can arrange something."  
  
"Those Naruto have any idea of it?"  
  
"No."  
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Well, leave me a few critiques should you please. 


	17. XVI Into The Storm

I  
  
Without much emotions he looked out into the shadows of the trees, and it the night sky where the stars and moon bring not much light, such shadows are everywhere.  
  
He checked the horizon and he knew time had slowly melted away. Eleven days it has been and not a single sign of humanity save himself. Food, and thank the heavens for preparing some food before departing, or he would starve by the isolated shores. The only reprieve, perhaps would be that he would die in a land of great natural beauty.  
  
Suppose it is time to return for a small errand or so to keep the wallets full, but he is a mere genin, alone.  
  
Thus again he listens for the silent murmur of the waves, for the eerie calls of the forests beside, and his footsteps between the two titans.  
  
He slowly climbed up the rock steps, his eyes looking at the horizon who shall receive the rising sun soon enough. As if to convey wear, he yawned, and after he stared momentarily at the sleepy waves. He awoke before dawn, summoned back to the world by Kagizume. His stomach was partially full, since the pieces of bread has since been devoured.  
  
From the top of the cliff he looked around, and how majestic it was when the sun rises in the crack of dawn, the glimmer of light that breaks the deep blue and erases the darkness. From the sun his vision is soon extended, and he could see a port town to the edges, and the sight of the place called to him, figuratively.  
  
Thus he jumped down the cliff with slight dexterity honed from his early years as a ninja, and extended tutelage of the monastery. From the rocky grounds he took a moment to recompose, and he sped of again to embrace people once more that he lacked during the eleven long days.  
  
II  
  
Stepping foot into the slightly sandy floor of the town, he could feel the suspicious glares of the people looking at him either in curiosity, surprise or perhaps others which would not be named. For a moment, he was worried that they knew he was the vessel that holds the ninetails, but such thoughts vanished as quickly as it came, because people returned to their work regardless.  
  
Walking through the streets, neither too quiet, nor too lively. Stress was rather low, and people seemed friendly.  
  
"A smiling face might hide a thousand sins."  
  
He sighed to the himself, and he replied inwardly. 'Do you have to ruin the situation every time?'  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
'I will.'  
  
Slowly he browsed through the shops where food, accessories, electrical appliances, clothing, and fishing equipment, and he continously marvelled their works that were displayed, while he somewhat regretted that he did not have the money to purchase one such work.  
  
III  
  
Two figures drinking at a shop, and to the normal citizens they seem like mere travelers out to see the world and it's manifold facets and cultures.  
  
But they are no ordinary people for they are armed and wanted in the lists of ninjas, and should they make themselves known, chaos should find it's way quickly through the town of not more than 20,000.  
  
Itachi and Kisame, both comrades of the Akatsuki glanced out the window and a smile made it's way to their faces.  
  
"Well, he came to us instead." Kisame remarked while taking a sip of the cup of coffee he ordered from the waitress.  
  
Itachi, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Naruto, who happens to still be looking at the items of the stalls. "We should get to work."  
  
"I'll finish this first. You go ahead." Kisame took another sip, it's strong aroma tickling the depth of his noses.  
  
So Itachi stood up, and he left the shop.  
  
Then he walked towards Naruto and observed his childish antiques of admiration for items.  
  
IV  
  
Kagizume was immediately alerted of the presence of the ninja whom he know not the name, and for that he alerted Naruto about it.  
  
That instant, he turned to look at Itachi, and perhap fear and surprise crept into him.  
  
"So, we meet again, Naruto."  
  
His golden hair swayed to the sea breeze, and yet his body was tense and surprised.  
  
"You... You're that.... that... Who are you?" Naruto asked, cursing himself slightly.  
  
Then, Itachi's sharingan began to swirl, but had yet to awaken the much feared mangekyou sharingan.  
  
"Sasuke's brother?" Naruto guessed, his body still and unmoving.  
  
Kisame, soon joined Itachi, yet the passerbys were oblivious to the tension and danger that might, should the three enter a battle.  
  
Nervous, from adrenalin rush that flows within his blood, and Kagizume soon called to him. "Let me take over."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Cast aside your worries, Naruto. I am just going to take you out of town."  
  
"...I guess I should."  
  
V  
  
Kagizume looked around the town where fishing, foraging and forestry are the major sources of income, and he was reminded of the small town atmosphere during a time of his human life. People, who are almost ignorant of everything beyond their borders, and life that is stable and quite fulfilling.  
  
Then, his eyes moved to stare at Itachi.  
  
(Kagizume in control of Naruto's body)  
  
"Introduce yourself." Kagizume spoke.  
  
Itachi, soon felt a drip of sweat ran down his face. "We do this somewhere else, Naruto?"  
  
"Not a problem either way." Kagizume replied  
  
The three walked rather quickly towards the woods that stretch forevermore to the normal citizens, and when they felt there was no other sign of human life left, they stopped.  
  
Kagizume was well aware of the terrain he was born to read, and from the body language of the two who stand before him, he could tell they were both nervous.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagizume asked.  
  
"Kyubi."  
  
Inwardly, Kagizume could not hold back a chuckle. Again this was a reenacting of humans attempting to wield a power that would blow up at the slightest trigger.  
  
Naruto, who was eavesdropping every word uttered within the woods, asked. "What do we do now, Kagizume?"  
  
'You might disagree with me on this, but I have a nice idea. You join them.'  
  
"No! They are evil, they are murderers, they... they are criminals."  
  
"That's why you have to join them. They can be destroyed from the inside. In addition, we also need their vast information collecting abilities."  
  
'For what?'  
  
"I will explain. Just let me."  
  
'........ As long as no one comes to harm."  
  
"That is for you to decide."  
  
"I still don't like the plan. I don't want to be a criminal."  
  
"Konoha won't call you a criminal if you help give them information about these criminals. You would be a hero should they fall"  
  
"... Fine."  
  
Then, Kagizume stared silently at the two missing-nins.  
  
"Well, introduce yourself, and we can talk." Kagizume said.  
  
"Uchiha Itachi, Kisame."  
  
"It took you a while to come and get me." Kagizume replied, instantly triggering some form of surprise in both Itachi and Kisame. "Anyway, I would like to join the organization which you claim serve." The two seemed to be struggling to hold back a great deal of surprise, and Kagizume was delighted at their faces.  
  
Kisame, being the more rude and straightforward of the two, asked, "Why?"  
  
Kagizume flipped through the pages of Naruto's memory, and he answered, "I am sick of the way the citizens look at me in both denial and hatred. My future there is as dismal and empty as the desert should I choose to stay."  
  
Naruto inwardly countered. "Hey! Konoha is great!"  
  
"I know you believe in your home, but this is merely a method to manipulate these criminals to help you. So, just play along."  
  
VI  
  
Light, soft and yellowish, filtered pass the wall of leaves that would be the canopy, bringing much needed hope to the undergrowths. The constant hum of insects, birds, animals and all other lifes offers a layer of comfort in the intensity that is the world. His blue eyes stole a glance at the small flower of pink by in the sun's rays, and he felt relaxed.  
  
Kyubi, the reborn sealed within him seemed quiet, preferring to take a nap instead. Itachi and Kisame had since then left, which Kyubi summed up that they are returning to discuss with the other members at the next course of action. Naruto sat on the floor, and he felt really tired. The sudden change of lifestyle was unwelcomed, from hated ninja to wandering criminal-to-be.  
  
Within the midst of the thick woods that be, he softly laid his back on the floor, wishing that all this had never happened.  
  
But he could not sleep even if he wanted to, and he placed his tired eyes of the scattered remnants of rotten leaves, fallen twigs and tangled roots. A huge mess of moss that is home to countless microbes, parasites, bugs and perhaps bacteria agents. His hand touched the dirty and wet floor, and with a sigh, he stood up again.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
Kyubi yawned and his dark yellow and red eyes pierced through him. "Work, get some money and food. Then, we train."  
  
Naruto breathed out the welled pain, and he started to take steps towards the port town.  
  
VII  
  
Jiraiya was peeping when the news came, and when it did, it striked fear and anxiety into him.  
  
The news, and how much a simple news could do. He began to speculate, curse and criticize. "Damn. Tsunade's gonna get me." He was afraid that Akatsuki would get his hands on Naruto, because should they gain possession over Kyubi, many things could happen, and many of those possibilities are bad.  
  
But does it matter to the citizens? If Akatsuki would to contact him, many of the Anbus and ninjas would use the news as a license to execute Naruto. Hell, by leaving the monastery, they would consider it an act of defiance against Konoha, and they would instant send pursuing killers.  
  
The hot spring's warm smoke then beckoned him out of the thoughts, and so he was back to peeping once more. But he got a big splash of hot water on him instead.  
  
VIII  
  
He had gotten use to this body, the body of a natural born killer of the wilderness, a body crafted for battle. Yet, the body was not as powerful as his own, or the prodigy's, but all things are steps to a higher cause, and he would obtain what he wanted in the end. Staring out his office, he felt disappointment swamp over him, and for a person like him, he expressed the disappointment by destroying the table.  
  
Kabuto watched his master silently, knowing of all the implications should he slip.  
  
His yellow eyes noticed the ninja's presence, and he asked authoratively. "How's the plan?"  
  
"Going as it should."  
  
"Make sure no failures this time round."  
  
Kabuto went out the door after a small bow of acknowledgement, but somehow Orochimaru knew that the ninja held no respect for him, and he had to be careful. Then, he stared out the window again, and the dreams where Konoha will burn awakened once more.  
  
IX  
  
Itachi and Kisame made their way as swiftly as possible to meet with their colleagues, but on the way, through the deep woods Kisame asked his questions.  
  
"I don't like that kid. He scares me with his strangely still voice."  
  
Itachi sighed, "I don't like the fact that he switched to our side so quickly. It seems... planned."  
  
"I don't think Konoha would send a genin to spy inside Akatsuki though."  
  
"Neither do I. It is way to risky for a genin, and sending the Kyubi's vessel right into our hands is pure idiocry."  
  
They jumped from tree to tree with agility of the beasts of nature, an ability sharpened through practice and enhanced through talent.  
  
Kisame landed, "So, what should we do? The boy doesn't seem to be intimidated by us at the forest."  
  
"But I could sense his fear for a while when I first made contact." Itachi said. "Then, it was replaced by a strange icy cold character."  
  
Kisame continued. "I don't like it no matter how we look at it, save the power Kyubi could offer." They passed the flickering woods, and soon landed on a field of grass.  
  
"..." Itachi looked into the sky, "But a part of me believes that he really wants to be a member of Akatsuki."  
  
"So do I. I wonder what the hell is wrong with that kid."  
  
"He is an odd kid, but then, Kyubi is no ordinary creature. Perhaps he is honest with us?"  
  
"Never trust a fox." Kisame replied. "But we could use them."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Hate me or like me, it is your choice, but just leave a review! 


	18. XVII Turning The Great Cogwheel

I  
  
Time faded away as quickly as it should have, and since time waits for no man, much time is often wasted to human laziness or distractions.  
  
Naruto read the book cuddled in his arms in the times when no customer came to visit the shop he works for, and with that he found some activity in the unsatisfying and uneventful job. His boss, an old lady watched him from the cashier with some curiosity, but it was gone the moment a customer waltzed through the door.  
  
The air was hot, and it disconcerted his emotions. The wind came constantly, a boon that came with sea, and it helped ease the hot air slightly. But only slightly under the afternoon sun that blasts the countryside, so he is still forced to endure the gruelling heat. Then, he flipped the page again, and his eyes danced across the simple piece of paper filled with words collected together into a book.  
  
Such emotions and power that runs between the words! Although he found it difficult to understand, he had a scholar by his side, and it had made all the difference from confusion to enjoyment.  
  
"A game of chess, Naruto?"  
  
'...Why not?' He answered inside, but a part of him smiled. Over those days of journeys he had quickly learned the game, and it was a game of intellect and conspiracies.  
  
II  
  
The forest, with it's evergreen trees and shrubs blurred momentarily, and Naruto felt his head twist.  
  
"What the hell wat that, Kyubi?"  
  
"It happens, because your body has yet to accustomize itself to the speed. Or more exactly, your eyes have yet to accustomize to it. Stupid useless brat."  
  
"Shut up and tell me what to do."  
  
"Fine, you idiot. Take those stones and throw them into the bag. Then were the bag and climb up the cliff over and over again until you are tired, simple, but I hope your lousy mind won't complicate the simple task."  
  
Without much left to be said, Naruto only did as he was told, and he picked up the rocks littered throughout the riverside. He stopped a while in between to catch a breath and admire the water. Then, he began to do as he was told.  
  
The cliff itself would not prove to be a daunting task whatsoever for a seasoned ninja, and with Naruto's stamina, it would not even be a problem. But the rocks was weighted down with something other than gravity, and it is Kyubi's chakra. Kyubi forced his chakra to press down on the rocks, making it extremely heavy.  
  
"Why do I have to do this?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"A fighting style's most important part in control, no matter what style, either controlling your opponent's movements, to controlling your stamina. This training primarily trains your balance, stamina and strength." Kyubi continued.  
  
The first few runs was rather easy, but the difficulty climbed quickly when Kyubi pressed more chakra onto the rocks. Quickly, he found himself tired and panting for air.  
  
'This... hard.'  
  
"What the hell are you stopping for? Go at it again, you pathetic little wimp."Kyubi scowled within Naruto's mind.  
  
"Hey. I am trying...!"  
  
"Never said you wasn't, but you ain't putting enough." Kyubi said.  
  
'If I could, I want to tear you up into a million pieces right now.' Naruto thought.  
  
"If you could, but you can't. So shut up and go at the cliff!"  
  
He climbed slowly up the steep cliff, gasping for breath frequently. He could feel his muscles stretch and his flesh twist in pain, the hot sweat running down his skin. His clothes was no protection here, and instead, it became a large oven of sorts, generating heat much to his dismay.  
  
'Next step...' He stared at the next rock.  
  
III  
  
A small hut, inconspicous in itself, but more so when it is located in the woods. Leaves have fallen, leaving the towering trees almost bare, save the persistent few leaves and drained of it's natural green. The floor, covered in thick foliage consisting of leaves, twigs and small branches, is now a magnificient carpet of yellow, orange and red. The forest would seem to be on fire should it be viewed from afar, but it is a matter of little consequences.  
  
Itachi and Kisame arrived outside the hut, and they waited patiently.  
  
The wind came, thus giving the leaves wings, and thus they flew like firesparks.  
  
"Hello, what is so important that you need my presence?" A man emerged from the natural cloak of leaves and trees. He was a person with a large straw hat, and a long yellow draping cloak that flows from his shoulders, covering his body and feet.  
  
Itachi spoke first, "The vessel of Kyubi offered to join us."  
  
And the man was silent, and perhaps that was his reply. Then, he finally asked. "And you are afraid that he might be a spy for Konoha?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Never mind. We will play counter intelligence, then. Let him in. But watch him 24/7." He paused momentarily. "And whenever you hear any other members spreading false information, know that we also intend to lead Konoha off our trail."  
  
Itachi smiled darkly. "Give wrong information to Konoha through him... I see."  
  
"Any more, Itachi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Be gone. Be careful with the kid, though."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Then, the man seemed to vanish right before their eyes.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
IV  
  
The memorial stood alone, surrounded by woods. The memorial, a stone tablet of sorts to commemorate and remember those who fell in honor of Konoha, and one of them include his friend.  
  
Kakashi quietly stared at it, without caring for anything but that.  
  
Anger, it welled inside neverendingly. A part of him wanted to curse everything in existence, another wanted to curse himself for his uselessness back then. There was a reason why he wore the mask, yet nobody else knew what it was. he had worn it since he was a mere child, a mask that hides his emotions away.  
  
Should a person dive into the crevices of his mind, one would find anger, and hatred, albeit managed in a more sensible way.  
  
Everytime he had seen himself fail to estimate the possibilities, the day Naruto and Sasuke fought was also one of them. He had failed to see the true colors of their emotions, the possible outcomes that should arise from such turmulous personalities.  
  
Thankfully Sasuke managed to come back to alive, or else he would have cursed his own inability even further. Perhaps in a way, he sees himself in Sasuke, and perhaps that is also why he seem to dedicate a lot of his time to give him power, so he would not feel incapable as he did. Perhaps....  
  
But to those who observe, it would seem the Kakashi had failed to give him the real power that he needed, the mental strength to determine good and evil.  
  
Staring at the plate which the names of peoples past are carved and etched, he felt sorry, he felt angry, he felt everything. But most important, he felt loss.  
  
V  
  
Naruto was miles from the town, and he was alone.  
  
Kagizume, reappeared from his body, and it began to speak.  
  
"To defeat fear, face fear itself."  
  
Then, he roared with a boom unrivalled by the call of a thousand predators, a call that sends more fear that anything known to man.  
  
Fear beyond the reaches of man.  
  
He could not feel his feet, a certain something swirled inside him, paralyzing and petrifying him. Neither could he move, nor could he talk, and he could also not think. It seemed that his mind was blank, and his heart had stopped.  
  
It was a full half an hour, before he regained his will.  
  
Then, Kagizume seemed to shatter into green dust, and the dust entered him.  
  
"Much there is to learn, young human. But your mind will adapt to fear in time, in time..."  
  
Kyubi snarled. "Hah! That's all you got?"  
  
Naruto, countered, "Hey! I am only human."  
  
"He performed well for a human of his age." Kagizume defended.  
  
Kyubi sighed "Whatever. Just continue practice... Idiotic weaking."  
  
Naruto looked around, and there was still some fear in him. It was still there, paralyzing small spots on his body, and some places. It causes dizziness, and he sat down on the floor to calm himself down. For once, in the confusion and distorted visions, the ground seemed to be very very welcoming, and he actually savoured the smell of the fresh forest air. It would have been an abrupt change if he came here directly from Konoha, but the passed days at the monastery had made him used to the fresh, seemingly minted air.  
  
"Kyubi, did Naruto go through meditation?"  
  
"No."  
  
(As you can see, this would indicate that this part will be a slight replay of the times in 'HOTB'.)  
  
VI  
  
A fine day it would have been if not for the mist that always covered the place. Mist was busy, following increased trade from neighbouring nations, but he knew that it was because of Mist's immense pressure on the nations. Strolling down the streets, Mist is also well known for the incredible seafood, and the many restaurants along it was the testament to such cooking prowess that the nation possess. If food is power, Mist would be very powerful.  
  
The sky held the misty sun in it's embrace, the soft light is comfortable to both the eye and the body.  
  
He knew once more, that he as a ninja of the Mist, has a destiny to uphold. He had heard many tales of the demons of sand, Gaara, and there are times that he wished he could meet him in person. He lifted his head to offer a glance at the Mizukage tower, and he felt pain. In fact, he felt pain whenever someone looks at him.  
  
His identity is unknown, and to everyone else, he would have been an ordinary ninja. But he came to the world with a purpose. A purpose not given by divine forces, but the acts of man. Like Gaara, he is a bearer of demons. It never spoke, forever silent nomatter how he tried. A secret defense of sorts, Mist would rely on him for it's defence, should any outside force comes to offend Mist.  
  
Yet, he hated the purpose he was given. Although Mist gave him wealth, power and perhaps influence, he wished for a better purpose, something other than a weapon.  
  
Again, he wished to meet with Gaara. Perhaps with another demon, he could change his purpose, overwrite the codes given to him, bypass the written orders.  
  
Somehow, he also knew that the destiny will come soon enough.  
  
(New character? Maybe...)  
  
VII  
  
The forest blurred, and the shimmering blade slashed through flesh easily, as if the bodies themselves offer no form of resistance. The bamboos seemed to spin around him, and again, blood flew all over, tainting the blade and the trees around him. The ten ninja around him sped towards him, brandishing their weapons, and readying their jutsus whatsoever.  
  
Again, the whole scene seemed to blur, and a flash of light sliced through the shadows. With it, three more bodies fall. Then, his blade, darkened by blood, flashed in an eerie red, and another three bodies fall to the hard floor.  
  
Four remain, but not for long.  
  
To the four poor ninjas, he seemed to vanish from sight.  
  
Flash.  
  
Flash.  
  
Flash.  
  
Another flash restored the silence of nature.  
  
The four ninjas, once alive are all dead. So are the other ten. The bamboos swaying to the wind are the only voices that now dare to speak, bloody of all the dead slowly soaked into the ground, leaves and trees. Nobody left, nobody remains... But him.  
  
He stared at his reddish blade with a dark grin on his face.  
  
"... Am I not ready to do your task, master?" He said.  
  
"Yes, you are. You are." A voice came, and it was a voice unlike any other. It was many voices, merged into one.  
  
"So when will my task begin."  
  
"Eight years."  
  
"... What shall I do in between? And which is the world that will soon feel the wrath of a reborn?"  
  
".... The world where Kyubi is." The voice replied.  
  
VIII  
  
Light, ever so welcoming, came down onto the desert, blasting and heating anything that should be in it's unwavering path. Such lands are always hostile, to the body, and the mind of men. The heat is like acid, slowly eating and devouring sanity and intelligence, and so it was, that a method Sand used to torment it's prisoners, is to leave many poor and unfortunate criminals in the vast sandy expanses. Prolonged stay within the deserts embrace has always had a negative effect on man's consciousness.  
  
Temari looked at Baki silently, while pondering the purpose of being dragged out into the desert without both Kankurou or Gaara.  
  
"Sensei, what am I doing here?"  
  
"Gaara went missing..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Temari screamed in surprise, but the desert muted her voice. "I thought he said he went on a mission with you?"  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"..."  
  
IIIIIIIII  
  
So, I end this chapter here with the hopes of your review. Thanks and many thanks again. 


	19. XVIII1 Waiting For The Turn To Come

This is an experimental chapter of sorts.  
  
I  
  
ARG!  
  
These things never seem to end, do they? Forever they will always bug and distort the realities of life everywhere. ARG!!! There are times when the wish that these things had never existed came across the minds of so many hapless innocents. WAIT! Men are never innocent. Never was and never will.  
  
ARG!  
  
All the labor painstakingly poured into the pot is overturned by a single word, no... a single thought. Blood easily rushed through the veins, reddening the skin and inflaming the unsung emotions that dwell within the far reaching depth of the mind. Everything blurred, and they alway will be blur. We had always looked at the world through a uneven window, seeing truth as lies, and vice versa. By all the logic granted into the wired consciousness, do they not know to judge things with a level head?!  
  
ARGGGHHHH!!!!  
  
The very sight of them makes me sick, their foul odor corrupting the innocence of life and death, their ignorant words slashing through the veil meant to protect us from harm. Fools, no... Idiot, no... There exists no word to describe that... that.... thing that sends pain down the spine, misery through the hearts.  
  
ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
Be they fools, be they idiots who claim to be geniuses. I know that people who claim to have talent often don't possess the valuable asset, no matter the dimensions, realities or universes.  
  
Rantings of a dead sage, 1200-1279  
  
II  
  
Konoha, tainted. A place that leads a double life, a city that is biased, a home that is distorted in terms of both perception and social order.  
  
Killing, they glorify one of the greatest wrongs in humanity. They accept it, not as a part of life, but more a measure to an end. They kill whoever gets in their path, and they would willingly put the lives of others on the line for their own survival. Criminals, even the most smallest one are despised, but do not all humans are vulnerable to mistakes?  
  
A city, oblivious to the suffering of neighbouring nations, the poverty of smaller kingdoms. A city held on it's high and mighty pedestal, and perhaps that is the reason why others come with the wish to knock them down a peg or two. A wish to send some much needed respect into the government.  
  
Power. Konoha had always ruthlessly pursued power, one way or another. To obtain prosperity at the poverty of others, to steal the food of other nations, to feed their own.  
  
Is that not what all nations do?  
  
For a poor child like Naruto, orphaned when he was a mere infant, and held a dark upbringing, they still hated him. Konoha channels hate to those unfortunate, like Naruto, and perhaps other child, from the offsprings of criminals, to asylum seekers. Life is never fair, which is true enough. But Konoha makes it worst for those with unfortunate lives, save the few with a kind heart.  
  
But when everyone accepts killing, their heart is already as cold as ice, and people who could offer such warmth and compassion is as rare as gems. Yet, even all gems have flaws...  
  
This is the world, unforgiving in many ways, and so men are caught in their prison, a wall they foolishly built from inside.  
  
III  
  
Darkness unfortunately crepts everywhere, and some people delight in such events. The fall of light, represented by the setting sun, called out in a dark beat, awakening those who hunt in the hours of endless twillight, strengthening those who battle with the night's blade, wielding the claws of shadows. Forevermore life will always have an opposite, and it is a matter of perception to define it to be good, or bad.  
  
He stepped close to the lakeside in the night, and the endless beat of darkness attempts to strike fear into his very soul.  
  
But he is hardened by darkness since youth that had long past, and darkness is promptly welcomed into his heart.  
  
Staring blankly at the waving branches, a dark grin revealed itself to the moonlit night. Slowly he raised his hand, and a glint told of a kunai.  
  
"Itachi will die... one day." He threw the kunai into the water, creating a slight splash. "But if I turn into a demon... the purpose is lost." His eyes wandered to glance at the moon, shrouded by the thick clouds.  
  
"Am I already a demon?"  
  
IV  
  
Naruto's blonde hair was muted by the shadows, taking a more suppressed color instead. His already dark brown clothing was darkened even more by the shadow. Glancing at the two ninjas who he knew for a while, he felt largely uncomfortable travelling with unknown people. Perhaps it is his own paranoia and perspective, that creates and awakens such feelings.  
  
He looked at the leaves, and they were still.  
  
"While travelling, why don't we play a game of chess?" Kagizume offered.  
  
"I can't concentrate on two things at once..." He replied.  
  
"I'll take over. I am capable of multitasking." Naruto sighed, and control was exchanged.  
  
Kagizume noted the new environment, and in a way, he found the two humans behind him very... amusing. They were obviously superior compared to Naruto, yet he could sense their uncertainty, something Naruto seemed to not feel. Perhaps being stronger gave them more thing to worry about?  
  
V  
  
Shikamaru looked at the two accompanying chuunins, and he felt out of place. The three of them are out to collect data to aid in the defence of Fire, and he knew that by the time they returned, they would be carrying a stack of paperwork. But that did not bother him much. He was more worried over his ability to communicate with the local task force, and whoever it may concern.  
  
The woods flickered pass, yet a nagging feeling was bugging Shikamaru since they entered the forests. There was something out in the woods that he could not figure out. Perhaps it was his own fear. Then, it came again, a sense of being stalked, yet it felt much closer that it normally would.  
  
"I am a ninja, and like it or not, I have to throw this feelings aside." He thought, and the moment it finished, the feeling came again. It was... haunting.  
  
For safety, he looked at his two partners, Hitoshi and Gohi, two chuunins that had always been in the border, and therefore, they are quite familiar with the area and it's people. For the same reason, they are rarely seen in Konoha unless there exist matters of dire consequences, and in a way, national security is of dire consequences.  
  
They were close to the woods now, and the nagging feeling waned in strength.  
  
"Spirits?"  
  
VI  
  
It used to be lonely in the halls of Kyubi. Used to until Kagizume came along, but his presence made it all the better, and timely too.  
  
The halls, had always been unkept and unclean, and although it did not affect him much, it was still a painful sight. He monitored Naruto, resting inside his mind after the chess match, which Naruto had a losing streak since the day they began. But still, Naruto performed well, in human terms.  
  
"Brat." Kyubi called out.  
  
"Huh? What do you want, you stupid fox?"  
  
"I have a short tale to tell you, if your lousy mind is interested."  
  
"What tale?"  
  
"An old tale I was told, and I found it amazingly amusing."  
  
"Well... START!!" He screamed.  
  
"Long ago, when the world was a mere infant, there was nothing in this world. Nothing save the rocks, and mountains. There was no life, no matter where in the world, and without life, the world is pale, colorless and in a sense, unentertaining."  
  
"Then, he came along from another realm, he who has no name, and he who has all powers."  
  
Naruto interrupted. "That's not possible!!!"  
  
"Shut up, you brat. Let me continue..." Kyubi wanted to say, but then Kagizume also came.  
  
"This tale, Kyubi?"  
  
"Yeah. He should know it anyway."  
  
"Well, I'll correct you if anything goes wrong."  
  
"HEY! I don't need your correction, idiot. I'll continue.  
  
He, who has all, sat on the rock, and he brought them to the world.  
  
They were the spirits, who roam the world free, and unhunted. Gradually, as time moves on, the spirits merged with the earth, to become the first trees. These trees no longer exists in many realms, and if they did, they came to be known as the world tree. It was a gigantic tree, one that stretches high into the blue sky.  
  
Then, the tree bloommed, and from it's fruits, came creatures, and the liquid from it's fruits became the oceans, rivers and streams.... Then..."  
  
Kagizume laughed, "You forgot..."  
  
"No I did not! I messed up the order of things slightly... Ah, yes."  
  
"The flowers, from their aroma, created the atmosphere, the air and all within it.  
  
But the tree slowly died, as it should over time. When it died, it shattered into dusts, leaving nothing behind. With it's death, many of the spirits died with it."  
  
"But there are those that remain, and they linger in woods, rivers and many places. But they too were slowly hunted and destroyed by man, and so, there are not many in the world today. All of them are gone, and if some remained, they are only a minority, escaping development and whatsoever that threathens them barely.  
  
Yet, people soon found a way to bring them back to the world, and that is how the summonings came."  
  
Naruto was puzzled for a moment, then he asked. "So, Gamabunta was one of these spirits?"  
  
"Yeah, stupid brat. But they have lost all memory of what they were, and so nobody knew of their true purpose, instead they are misused as war machines, and worst of all, they have no idea about it." 


	20. XIX Warped Time

Time is accelerated in this chapter, I only hope it won't feel too rushed, but I have dragged time for a while in the past few chapters, and I find such change welcoming and could bring about more paths for me to try.  
  
Anyway, the supercharged chidori and and kyubi's rasengan seem familiar, don't you think? HAHA! The chapter where Kagizume battles with Kyubi is reenacted in chapter 232 of Naruto's Manga. Gift of foresight? Maybe... HAHA!  
  
Anyway, this chapter marks a VERY SUDDEN CHANGE... I decided to adopt a different approach, that I do not care if everyone hates me. I will write if I want to, and if they don't like it, it is none of their business anymore.  
  
I  
  
Long awaited, and it has finally arrived. Time and time again all things seem that once happened, will repeat itself, and so there will come a time when the servant will rebel against the master.  
  
It is truth, for the only truth in the world will be change. It is unavoidable no matter how, and change will come in many forms, some hidden, some open, some small, some large. Change has always been a part of life, it is of no denying, and it would also be futile to attempt to stop change. Many great men fell to resist change, and perhaps they have a worthy cause to prevent a change for the worst. But change is inevitable as it always was, and change can never be avoided.  
  
So, he knew deep inside himself that Naruto, his current host will one day change, and for better or worst, he doesn't know. But he hopes it would be for the better, after all, eight years will mark the greatest scar ever to rip the world asunder. Kyubi and his brethren, will execute an act of rebellion, to resist change in the form of destruction. He once remembered that his master once said to him when they were wandering in another human worlds.  
  
'Change has now taken the form of man, no longer is it time or nature.'  
  
Within himself, he hoped that it would be true, and if it is, then perhaps there is a chance to stop destruction, or at least cause change in a different form, not necessarily destruction.  
  
But that is long term change, one that will shake to the world right through it's core. Now, he would have to pay attention to the local change, the evolution inside Naruto that has been taking place since a few months ago.  
  
II  
  
It has passed, time has melted, withered and faded away, and as time passed, it only marked the strengthening of Naruto's will and power. Six months since he became a member of Akatsuki, and what he was then, was only a shadow of what he was now.  
  
In terms of tactics, the games of chess and other mind provoking entertainment has boosted it, and perhaps he has become a better strategist, and although he is still no match for some geniuses back home. Wait... it is no longer his home. His home.... is himself. Anywhere he goes, his mind will be his home.  
  
The competition between Kagizume and Kyubi has yet to end, for there is still 5 months left to it. But for Naruto, he did not care anymore.  
  
Six months, and his personality has changed. Why? He was forced to communicate with Akatsuki, and prolonged acting has made the Konoha-hating-Naruto character slowly merge with himself. He doubted himself now, and he found it difficult to discern truth, and fiction. But thankfully, there exists Kagizume to remind him what he was, and so the change was only minor, more on combat, and perhaps on mentality against stronger opponents. But change is still change, and small changes accumulate fast.  
  
There was a large part of him that still believe in Konoha, but the undercover personality... influenced it slightly, and provoked thought about his blind faith towards Konoha. Perhaps he should just Konoha without bias, neither supportive of them, nor antagonize them. They will now be judged for what they do, as Kagizume once said.  
  
"The careful are wary of their enemies, but the wise are also wary of their friends. In times of war, nothing is black or white. Sides change as easily as the flipping of a coin, and always keep tab of everyone around you."  
  
On the same reason, he has never became friendly with his two watchmen, Kisame and Itachi, and a part of him felt like prying into their head to see what they're thinking about. Perhaps letting Sasuke kill Itachi would be a suitable way to make peace between the two of them.  
  
"Don't forget your way in. Know and understand where you stand." Kyubi's words ring inside, and Kyubi was quite rude at times, but he as a reborn, also had experienced many things, and his ideas usually carry some logic in them.  
  
(A/N: Out of character? Perhaps.)  
  
III  
  
Hinata sat alone on the bench, with the park's trees as company, the flowers as friends.  
  
Four months it have been since they received news of Naruto's new status as a missing-nin, and surprisingly, it seemed to relate with the missing nin status of Gaara, which happened at about the same time.  
  
She was still a genin, unable to climb up the ladder to become a chuunin, and for that, she was severely punished by her parents, and relatives as well. On the other hand, Neji was already a chuunin, and she started to feel useless as she always had.  
  
Neji then came along, his face stern as always, and there was a severe lack of life in his eyes.  
  
"I was told by Kakashi that Naruto was now working for a criminal organization." He said, and perhaps Hinata could sense Neji's refrain and scepticism. Sorrow used to be one of the emotions stirred, but it has been 4 months, and the missing nin status is probably true. But Naruto's missing-nin status opened their eyes on many things, especially the hatred that the villagers seem to hold specially for Naruto, and many issues relating to his existence.  
  
Neji is now torn between duty and friendship, and he found the choice difficult to make, and every time, he seemed to only side with duty, because he too knew that duty must come before personal matters regardless.  
  
IV  
  
Sasuke stared at the ravaged walls of the dilapidated mansion, and the crumbled rocks bear mark of the anger that he had accumulated over the months.  
  
When he received the news, he felt that it was ironic, that their roles have suddenly reversed, and Naruto was now the traitor, not him. But what striked him hard, was how the villagers responded, as if a great evil had left, and celebrations went to the streets everywhere. Local businessmen placed high bounties on his head, for reasons he did not know at that time, but soon found out from Kakashi.  
  
Since he was retrieved, Kakashi became his reliable news source, the rest being rumours of villagers or plain fallacious fiction. Naruto had Kyubi. That was why he could be so powerful when they fought by the waterfall that day. The walls became the method he released his anger, and almost everyday, a part was crushed by him.  
  
Now, it should be his turn to retrieve Naruto. But... It had occured to him that he was no longer strong enough to stop him, and no longer capable of defeating such an adversary.  
  
Staring blankly into the blue sky, that always seem to watch over him, he was reminded of many things that relate to the color of blue.  
  
Then, he decided once more.  
  
"Naruto, will pay the price of treachery."  
  
But a while after he said that, he chuckled. 'Roles are reversed, indeed.'  
  
V  
  
Naruto glanced at Itachi, and he called. "What are we doing, now?" The three of them are alone by the river, slowly making their way closer towards Stone, probably to steal information, like always.  
  
Akatsuki, as Naruto discovered, never convened, and orders are passed from directly. In fact, Naruto had never met many members of Akatsuki except one or two who came to deliver orders or instructions. Weird, but after a brief explanation from Kyubi, he soon found out that such actions are for safety and stealth.  
  
Itachi remained silent for a moment, and from his facial expression, it hints of thought. But he realized Naruto was watching him, he then instantly answered, "We're going to retrieve some scrolls, and kill some officers."  
  
Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable with the term, 'kill.' "Well, I'll do the retrieving, you two do the killing."  
  
Itachi grinned slightly, as if expecting such an answer. "Good."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
This chapter is short, because over the next few weeks, I will have exams, So I can't update, even if I want to. Again, if there are gaps, I will fill them up in chapters to come, prolly with flashback. 


	21. XX Passing

DISCLAIMER: It's in my bio.  
  
OP  
  
"Twlang."  
  
The metal had broken, the blade had broken. Yet it regrew as if the metal had a life of it's own.  
  
The air, the forest, the clouds all zoomed by, and yet their fight have yet to end. No air could delay them, no forest could stand in their path, and no cloud could bing it to a halt.  
  
Their swords grinded as they meet, and every second of grinding sends forth fire and ice, light and shadow. The forest around them is merely a piece of paper, that will soon be stained in fire, ice, and perhaps blood.  
  
The two figures, one dark and one white sped through the forests like a blur, and often, the trees caught in between them will be slashed down to empty nothings by crescent lights. They sped on, and the darker figure repayed the favor with black energies of his own, and they laid waste to the leaves, and the trunks and branches rot as if life was drained out.  
  
Then, they both closed in. The forests was silenced by a loud roar of thunder, and the thunder that gathered where the two blades met soon widened it's range. Slowly, the grey energies seemed to drain all color from the trees, as if it was from an old black and white movie, and soon, even gravity lost it's grip on the trees. The trees floated up, and so did the soil and sand, rock and pebbles.  
  
Darkened the two powers did, as if each going to it's pole. The lighter side of white on one, and the darker side of black on the other. It was soon followed by the flashes of light and shadow, and all leaves around them withered into dust.  
  
Six minutes, and the range of the grey thunders encompassed the whole forest and the sky. No more color, no more vivid lights. Only light, and shadow, the world view through greyscale.  
  
Yet in the powers' core, an odd power arised, and it was made of a swirl of many colors, a rainbow, no for it had more colors than a rainbow, a small circular cauldron of constantly merging and dividing colors. It was color, at the heart of the endless shade of grey. Magic in science, the ice in the fire.  
  
Then, the whole place seemed to flip, as if the elements themselves have changed it's attribute. What was white, became black, while what was black became white; then at the meeting point of the two blades, the color expanded, and expanded, and expanded some more.  
  
The expansion of color accelerated as it increased, restoring color to the leaves, giving hue to the sky, giving life into the world around them.  
  
IIIIIIIII  
  
Sorry, had to try something there. Give me a review on that chappie above, and how does it rank as a fight scene. Places to improve on, too! I need practice on my action scenes.... So sorry if that part seemed.... weird.  
  
Here's the real chapter.  
  
I  
  
Naruto looked around the place with his acute ears trained through meditation and practice, searching the land for the slightest trace of enemies, the faintest scent of opposition in the barren expanse of Stone. This is his first trip to stone, and from what he could see, Stone is a stalwart fortress indeed, and also an architectural miracle of sorts, because it stood between two cliffs, and below it ran a large river that soon led to a waterfall. It is a wondrous sight, and Naruto could imagine the joy of the Tsuchikage staring at the falls every day. Perhaps the falls is a monument, the same way the four sculptures of Konoha are.  
  
The stone walls of the city is manned by guards, and from the amount of guards, it would almost seem that the entire nation is mobilizing for some form of war.  
  
"So many guards, I wonder what is the occasion." He wondered, but then, his sight shifted to once more admire the beauty of the falls, the life that is in the gushing waters. It would have been perfect, if not for the sparse vegetation.  
  
Itachi answered, almost instantanously. "They've been like this for a long time."  
  
Naruto searched the his surroundings again, hoping to find a trace of a suspecting enemy, if any. Then, he shifted his vision onto the town again, and the people of the town were like many others too, oblivious to the great peril around them, and probably have a certain hatred for special people, like Konoha. 'Damn. I should stop making assumptions.' Naruto thought.  
  
Kyubi chuckled, "That human mentality is still in you. That's why they say once a human, most likely will remain a human." Naruto could tell that Kyubi chose his words carefully, because Kagizume once was a human. In a way, he was thankful that Kagizume had chosen to stay inside him, because he presence had greased Naruto and Kyubi's relationship in a way. Then, his sight shifted to pinpoint the very building that they were targeting.  
  
Then, they vanished when the dusty wind swept through the plateau.  
  
Stepping silently at the cobblestone floor, the blonde quickly used his senses to track everything in the near vicinity, and he was soon joined by both Itachi and Kisame. Naruto smirked somewhat when they arrived, and they only look surprised. 'Hah. They don't know everything about me yet...' Then, he continued his tracing, and he found nothing. Except unsuspecting citizens who did not possess any mastery over the art of the ninja.  
  
Then, they sped off, as fast as their feet could take them, and as stealthy as their body would allow. The buildings around them blurred, and so did everything else, while adrenalin of some sort rushed through his body.  
  
Naruto consciously scanned his surroundings again, and he found nothing once more.  
  
Kagizume interrupted that second, "Don't trust your senses so much yet, it is still not very accurate and powerful."  
  
'Yeah. I know.' Naruto replied.  
  
The large tower was unassuming, and it takes on the dark red color of the canyon and the rocks that form it, somehow, it evokes the memories of blood. Red, must be the color red.  
  
Enterring the tower was for some unknown reason, awfully easy.  
  
Naruto looked around the dimly lit room, and he could see the faint traces of people.  
  
"Shit." He thought.  
  
Then. a rain of kunai came on them. Itachi immediately vanished in a cloud of smoke, while Kisame blocked the kunais with his large blade. But Naruto rushed to the cabinets to avoid the kunais, and somehow, he recalled the training he had back at the monastery. But they were not allowed peace, because a few ninjas appeared to continue the attacks, and chain after chain of punches, kicks and swipes caused Kisame to retreat somewhat.  
  
Amongst the shadows, he came out, a person with a large hat.  
  
"Tsuchikage!" Kisame exclaimed.  
  
Itachi, aware of the presence of the highly ranked ninja, felt slightly uncomfortable. 'This was a trap.' He jumped sideways to avoid an offensive wind jutsu, and jumped upwards to avoid another jutsu. In a way, Itachi wasn't allowed the chance to actually even activate his Mangekyou Sharingan.  
  
Four ninjas appeared in front of Naruto, and they attacked him ruthlessly. Their blades continued to slice through the air, and jutsu after jutsu forced Naruto to run.  
  
He stared at the four attacking ninjas, and he knew that they were at least chuunin. 'Shit.'  
  
A horizontal swipe came from one of the ninjas. But it found a small log attached with explosive tags, and a large explosion blasted that ninja back. All the while, the Tsuchikage watched them, and he seemed pretty confident in the abilities of his ninja. Why shouldn't he?  
  
Eventually, Naruto noticed that both Itachi and Kisame are out of sight, and he could not feel their presence. 'Damn. Where the hell are they?' Then, the three remaining ninjas resumed their attack, swipe after swipe all directed at causing some sort of harm to the blonde.  
  
His vision kept scouting the surroundings, while his feet kept moving, jumping from one place to another at a pace slower that the three ninjas. 'Shit. I can't keep up like this...'  
  
Then, he saw the Tsuchikage blurred, and then, he no longer saw anything, but the darkness of sleep.  
  
II  
  
Treading through his mind, and for some reason, the walls were no longer bare. There was excessive vines, trees and palms in the once empty labyrinths, and he could smell their jungle fagrance, his hands could feel their thick texture and form.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
Kagizume appeared, but he wasn't like the thorn covered warrior he first was seen as. Instead, he wore an elaborate set of clothing, as if there was a ceremony or some sort. A long dark green cloak gave him a more regal aura of authority, whereas the wooden staff he held on his left hand emanated some form of wisdom. Perhaps again, it is his own perception.  
  
The reborn grinned, and he soon found a reply. "This is the part of your mind that I have made my own."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto asked, somewhat confused. But then, he never really took the effort to walk through the visages of his mind, anyway.  
  
"Different, isn't it? A reborn that enters the body of another could easily hijack the mind of his hosts, provided his host is weak." Kagizume spoke, but he also knew that Naruto might feel afraid of the implications.  
  
"Hijack? You mean you can just..."  
  
"Isn't that how I took control of your body?"  
  
"...I will pursue this matter later." Naruto replied, then he sunk into some thought. "What actually happened?"  
  
"The man you call the Tsuchikage made you unconscious, through a set of accurately placed attacks."  
  
Naruto sighed, "I am not at their level yet, but one day..."  
  
"I admire your determination, but determination alone will bring nothing without action." He replied. "And you will be waking up soon. Kyubi had sent some chakra to heal you."  
  
"Ah... I see."  
  
Then, a large light brightened the room.  
  
III  
  
Light, ephemeral yet all important to life, filtered through the soft curtains. Air, dry and irritating, and yet without it, life would not take place.  
  
Tsunade glanced out of the windows, and into the streets where life as it is known, takes place. Then, she shifted her sight back to the papers in front of her once more, and she left out a breath of discomfort. Mustering all the willpower and academic intellect that is within her, she began to read the documents. After a while, she looked at the just entered forms of the jounins.  
  
"Hokage-sama, what is it you want to know?" Gai asked.  
  
"How is our genin and chuunins doing?" She asked.  
  
Gai flashed his trademarked pose again, then, "They are developing well."  
  
"Would they stand a chance against the Sound's higher ranked ninjas?"  
  
Kakashi and Kurenai replied immediately, "Most of them, no. But Neji and Lee would."  
  
"How long before the rest could catch up?"  
  
"A few months, or never at all." This time, Asuma did the answering.  
  
Tsunade sighed, "Any reports from Shino?"  
  
"Well, he is currently in a village near the country of Storm." (not a new village, just an ordinary good olde village.) Kurenai answered.  
  
"Well, you people can leave, and get back to work." Tsunade ordered, and the jounins left.  
  
When they are all out, she stared out the window once more, and this time, her eyes were on the sky and the clouds within it. Such innocence is lacking nowadays, and what a world it would be if there was such innocence once more. Then, her eyes returned to the piles of paperwork by her desk.  
  
IV  
  
Storm. Wonder why they gave it such a turbulent name, when the village is tranquil and peaceful. Such violent names do not fit the peace of this place, or does it?  
  
Shino peered through his black glasses at the travel guide.  
  
"Locust storms often ravage the northern lands, and like a hurricane, it destroys crops, lives, and hopes. From these storms came the name of the nation, Storm. Not a wind storm, but a storm of locusts, a storm more dangerous that a gust of wind, a storm that could not be avoided." Shino could have sworn that he would be screaming in happiness if he knew he would be staring a great swarm of locusts right in the eye. Maybe not.  
  
He then walked over to a villager tending happily to his dog.  
  
"Where are the locusts?" He asked.  
  
The villager seemed upset and sad the moment he said that, but he replied out of courtesy. "They come every fall, a....a...few.. days from now."  
  
"Thank you." Shino answered, and he stared at his bag.  
  
'Let's catch some locusts. I'll see how powerful they are...' Then, he began unpacking his net and bug-catching set.  
  
(I owe him a part)  
  
Anyway, thanks if you read it until here. 


	22. XXI Quest

I  
  
The light softly touches his face, and he soon awakens to it's presence. His eyes, once opened, quickly scanned the surroundings once, and twice for assurance. He was in a bed, and two metal chains are attacked to his hands and feet, and yet he was more concerned about the small, medical room with little ornaments, save the small statue of a lynx made of marble, and the large amount of places he could not see worried him. But a sigh of deep relief escaped through, when no danger is sensed, and he glanced at the small crevice where the light leaks through, his source of hope in the dampness of the room, when most of the room is pitch black.  
  
"You woke up..." His eyes quickly turned in a reflex to glare at the sudden noise that breaks the silence.  
  
The light reveals a small amount of detail on the figure, but most apparent, is the Kage hat, and that instant, Naruto knew that the person before him was none other than the Tsuchikage.  
  
The chains reinforced his anxiety in face of a kage, but he remained silent nontheless. 'What the hell... I thought Itachi would take me away... I can't believe they let me get captured.'  
  
"You seem surprised."  
  
Naruto stared at the only feature he could see, and he kept quiet once more.  
  
"As from today, you are a prisoner of Stone, and as such, you will reveal whatsoever you need about yourself unless you wish to face... interrogation of a different kind."  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"Nothing to worry about, brat." Kyubi answered.  
  
'But still. I am a prisoner.'  
  
"We are more than a match for a bunch of frail humans." Kagizume then resumed. "If you wish to leave, that is."  
  
'No. Not yet. I don't want to kill if possible.'  
  
"That kindness and hesitation will get you in lots of trouble." Kyubi continued.  
  
'What should I do, then? I don't want to make a commotion.'  
  
A sigh made it's way through his mind from the abyss of Kyubi's lair, "Fine. But we'll take matters into our own hands if you do anything.... stupid."  
  
'I want to get out too, but we'll see first, okay?'  
  
"If so, fine."  
  
Naruto returned his concentration on the observing kage, and quickly he went and ask, "What is it you want from me, for my freedom?"  
  
Kagizume then interrupted again, 'That's too straightforward, Naruto.'  
  
The kage took a step into the small light, and additional features are revealed, "Well, we can discuss that, slowly."  
  
Naruto took a deep breath, "Give me some ramen first. I'm hungry. Also, a cup of cola or so will be fine too."  
  
II  
  
The mountains of around Stone are usually silent, except during the migrating seasons where huge flocks of animals venture across the barrens to reach the lusher grazing lands to the north, or after the death of an animal, when vultures call out to mark it's death, and in a way, these vultures are nature's procession, a dark parade after the soul's departure from the planes. But of course, there are exceptions every now and then, and this is one of them.  
  
Clouds of smoke and dust hampers vision, and yet under such circumstances, they still attempt to attack each other one way or another. Constant explosions unearth the rocks hidden and turns the to dust, and the jutsus of wind whipped the dust into a storm that blinds people with a thick veil of reddish particles.  
  
Itachi kept taking retreats, outnumbered and outmaneuvered in the sense that these ninjas are familiar with their home territory and are well versed in the art of fighting without the use of vision, and under such conditions, the Sharingan is proven useless. Kisame, whom he could not find, is probably out there somewhere too, but he might fare better. After all, ninjas of mist are known for fighting using environmental advantages. But outnumbered, such advantages might not prove to be much help.  
  
Trying to make his way out, Itachi constantly fought the dust storm that sends dust to his eyes.  
  
III  
  
"I'm dreaming, ain't I?" Naruto spoke, before looking around him.  
  
He was in a graveyard that seems to stretch far towards the rolling hills, and tombstones are almost everywhere. The sky was dim and dark, where the moon gives of a bluish sheen, and it is the only object in the sky. Statues, sepulchers and graves all are aplenty in the land of the dead.  
  
"Wake up, Naruto." He said to himself.  
  
The place around him slowly got darker, and the cloak of shadows extend beyond it's current state, when the dark, murky clouds slowly consume the moon. Every passing moment, he could see less and less and soon, he could only see three feet in front of him.  
  
Yet, out of nowhere, came a soft growl, and Naruto turned to see a wolf standing upright, like a man. It had beautiful red fur, streaked with black, constantly radiating a soft red glow and so, it seemed to be on fire.  
  
"Kyubi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then, Kagizume appeared by Kyubi, a greenish man covered in armor that never cease to amaze him in it's conplexity.  
  
"You must be the Naruto." A voice spoke from the darkness, and soon out of the shadows it came.  
  
A smile quickly rised to Kyubi's lips, and Kyubi blurred into a streak of red. "Never seen you in a while, Phobos." Afterwards, it was replaced with a never ending chain of clashing forces, and it was so rapid, that it sounded like one long chained attack.  
  
"Same." Phobos, a hooded figure who doesn't reveal his face continued to answer. "But I am not here for a reunion. I am here for pressing matters, which Hel has requested me to attend to."  
  
Naruto was stunned, "Hel... Isn't that the girl that..."  
  
"Indeed, but she is far away, so I am left to communicate with you to inform you of the information we have obtained."  
  
"Get to it." Kagizume interrupted.  
  
"We now know one of these two reborns will most likely be assigned to execute the annihilation of this planet."  
  
"Who?" Kyubi and Kagizume asked instantly.  
  
"Gilgamesh, or Heimdall."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No. I bid you goodbye. Naruto, you and perhaps only you, can save your friends from the wrath of a reborn. I hope eight years is enough for you to seek the root of the instability, and avoid their advent to your world." Then, he vanished into the shadows.  
  
Kyubi then started to contemplate, "Gilgamesh... or Heimdall." He then looked at Kagizume, "I'm not afraid of Heimdall, or Gilgamesh. But winning Gilgamesh is close to impossible, and Heimdall has the toughest defence I have known, either one of them will mean the death of all life."  
  
"I do not fear both of them, in fact, I look forward to battling them. They would be enough to satisfy my need, even if I die in doing so..."  
  
Naruto looked utterly lost, and he attempted to ask, "So... What do we do?"  
  
"We find whatever responsible for the imbalance, and take it out so these reborns won't appear, and we won't have to die. Simple as that."  
  
(Bwahahaha)  
  
IV  
  
The Tsuchikage was staring out into the night sky, admiring the constellation of stars and moon that adorn the darkness, when he was interrupted.  
  
"What brings you here, at this time of the day, Seer?" Realizing the identity of the intruder.  
  
"The vision has cleared." The seer's old voice rang out.  
  
"Cleared?"  
  
"I received a vision that will be very important, if my assumptions are right. And the kid that you captured, is the main character of it."  
  
"What and how?"  
  
"Some being from the land beyond contacted him through some form of powers, and I by accident, managed to pick up the signal. It seems someone will wipe the world empty, and he seems to be the only one who can do anything about it." The seer spoke, walking closer to the Tsuchikage and the balcony where he stands.  
  
The seer soon told the Tsuchikage of all things he knew, and under the blessings of moonlight, the next part of the large struggle begins.  
  
-----  
  
YAY! I finished this chappie... This will hopefully thicken the plot, and as you can see, this won't be a big slugfest at the end battle. Why? I gave you all the bloody hints already!!!  
  
REVIEW ME! Anyway, blackbodian, internal motivation is better than external motivation, and so long as I have that internal motivation, I will see this story to it's end. 


	23. XXII Kage's Chains

I

The sun is shrouded by the clouds, and the weather is neither too hot nor too cold. Thus in many ways, this is a great time to begin a journey, or go for a walk in the park. The sky outside is blue, and yet she chose to stay inside, away from them all. The people in the streets beyond the walls mark the noise of day, and contrasts the silence inside, a single wall is all it takes to separate noise and silence, awareness and confusion.

Looking through the scrolls she had devoted her past months to, she quickly reread the words all written by brush, for self-assurance before attempting the jutsu.

She breathed a deep sigh, and she looked at her watching teammate. "Well, let me begin."

Neji activated his byakugan, "Try it."

Her fingers flickered, and it soon blurred as she attempted to continue seal after seal.

"This is the last one!"

Neji could slowly see the surroundings spin and twirl, and after a while, he smiled slightly.

"Very good, Sakura. It worked, but it's too obvious to me."

"Hai!"

II

The morning sun casts its' soft rays on the rocky terrain, and the wind howled to awaken those still caught in a long slumber. The barrens where little tree offers shelter and shadow, the unfortunate people are forced to build their home, carved out of rock, and in doing so, made use of their expertise on mining and drilling. Gold, silver and valuables are what sustained this country of stone, and the more lush grounds to the north are the places where food is cultivated for the people.

There, on a little dry tree, stood a vulture awaiting it's next meal, yet it seems to know that his food will come rarely and far between.

The Tsuchikage was awake over the night, listening to the seer, and planning for times to come. It had never been a good time for the man, and with the threats of criminals, it is unlikely that they will be left alone by these thugs. Never so long as they continue to rely on mining for primary income, and never as long as the great criminals are free, out in the open plains.

The Tsuchikage sighed, and soon, he walked towards the door.

III

"WHAT?!" The loud roar silenced the wind, and rattled the floating leaves around them.

Itachi and Kisame lowered their heads, not saying much.

"I finished my part, and you people lose him to a bunch of lousy stone ninjas."

The Uchiha offered no reply, and Kisame kept staring to the woods around them.

"What has gotten into you people? Can't even handle a single simple task easily? I thought I just asked you to watch him and keep him within our midst, and now what?" The man seemed to boil with anger. "You people better get him back from those Stone ninjas, or else!"

IV

The dark room once again revealed little of the surrounding, but the glimmer of dawn awakened him to embrace the chilly air of captivity. Naruto glanced around him, scanning for all signs of life, and to his dismay, found none.

Slowly closing his eyes, he concentrated his hearing and senses on the surroundings, with the hopes that this method would offer more insight to the world around him, and everything beyond. Slowly, he could see the room in a different light, sensing only the edges of items, and the surface of things, from there, he knew he was alone, but an area of smooth edges told of a one-way mirror, used by his captors to observe him.

"I know you people are there... Come out." He called.

His eyes remain closed; his ears still scrutinized his surroundings for any movement. Then, the door creaked open, and from the screech of the door, he knew it was made of metal.

"I see. Your hearing is highly acute, the mark of a ninja trained in visionless combat. So, where are you from? Mist, or Cloud?"

Naruto smiled to himself, and for once, he is mistaken for a ninja of another nation. "No. I am from Konoha."

He could not here any gasps of surprise, but he could here the twitching of muscles. "Is that so? What name do you go by?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Then, the door opened again, and from the sounds of it, he was probably the kage.

"I'll handle our captive. You people can leave us alone." He commanded, and the other interrogator exited through the opened door.

Kagizume promptly remarked, "How do you actually plan to get out?"

"No idea." He replied through thought.

Naruto heard to soft flicking of a switch, and his skin sensed a heightened intensity of light. "You can open your eyes, Naruto."

The blonde did so, and stared at the Kage, now revealed by the lights.

"What do you want from me?"

"I've heard quite an interesting news about you."

"Is that so?"

"Vessel of the Kyubi, and also the vessel of another creature?"

'How the hell did he know I was inside you? I revealed no aura, no chakra, no energy, no electrical discharges, no bloodscent and no seals, so how in the world he know?' Kagizume rapped.

"It is interesting and also disconcerting to me that this other creature could easily flatten my home, and knowing that, I wish to offer you a little help, so long as you keep your friend... contained."

Naruto chuckled, "And how in the world do you know I harbor another monster within me?"

"Ah... Good question, but it is one I refuse to answer."

The blue eyes glared at the kage, clad in the old ceremonial robe of those given the honor of leading a village, and that good old kage hat which Naruto still wanted for himself. The man around him was pretty daring, even when he knew of the existence of one not bound by seals. "And why so? I believe I can ask my friend to do a little damage..." Naruto knew that would not happen, but he had learned the power of fear from Kagizume and Kyubi, and as they put it, 'You can make a person do anything when they are afraid.'

The tsuchikage seemed rather unsettled, but after a while, he knocked on the mirror. "You can come in."

The new figure is an old man, not very strong, and yet he had this aura of wisdom around him.

Kagizume exclaimed, "He has the power of a seer... I see. Naruto, he picked up our conversation with Phobos."

'How?'

"Conversations that transcends galaxies need immense powers, and therefore, such a powerful beacon of paranormal activities are easily detected, and furthermore, he is in close proximity when the transmission was happening."

"He was spying on us?"

'Yeah, by being at the right place, and at the right time.'

The old man spoke, "A great evil this way comes... Isn't it? Eight years is all we have left to save ourselves from it."

"As you see, I relied on my faithful friend for this knowledge, and with such knowledge, I am forced to offer something."

Kyubi interrupted, "At least this human knows how to keep himself alive."

Naruto chuckled, his laughter bounced of the closed room. "And what do you wish to offer me? I would do well with my freedom."

Kagizume once again interfered, "You should allow him to offer. You just wasted a good opportunity to force this man to submit and aid you."

"Freedom, that I can give. I can offer you aid, and some money for your quest. But I cannot openly support you, because in Konoha, you are a wanted criminal, and if I did, it would be an indirect declaration of defiance and war on your hometown. In addition, supporting you would allow for the rise of suspicions that I may also harbor the missing-nin of sand, Sabaku no Gaara, and the missing mist demon, Hitoku. So, I could not support you that openly, as it would mean opposition and trouble for my country."

'Huh? Gaara is a missing-nin? And who the hell is this mist demon?'

"So, I can offer you aid, but no much. You will still be largely on your own. I hope you can understand, because going to war against Leaf, Sand and Mist is suicide."

"Well, what do we care, brat? We were always on our own, isn't it?" Kyubi spoke.

V

Leaves blown by the wind entered through the window, and onto her head, awakening her from her slumber. Staring at the small leaf that had entered through, she remembered the lessons she had as a child, but her reminisces of times long past was replaced by the sight of stacks of untouched paperwork.

But what really caught her eye was the newly updated list of missing nin throughout the region, and she felt slightly upset again.

"Where in the world are you, Naruto?"

Through the door, came Hatake Kakashi, one of her elite subordinates, dressed in his usual attire.

"I want you to... kill Naruto, before Akatsuki can unseal Kyubi." She said, but the copy ninja could sense the reluctance and pain in her words. "I don't want to, but I guess I have to."

IIII

HAHA, politics and enemies.

Anyway, Ideas and reviews are most welcome. Thanks for your reviews. And sorry if my chappies are short. I can't find the urge to write that long, cos if I want to write long, I will take really long time to update.


	24. XXIII

Chapter XXIV  
  
Conversations with reborns  
  
I  
  
Looking through all the things the Tsuchikage could provide, Naruto searched for things that will be of help in his search.  
  
But then, he arrived at a book of information about missing-nins, and he slowly flipped through the pages, while his hands rummaged through the items.  
  
"Wait. Open to both Gaara and Hitoku's page." Kyubi asked.  
  
"Huh? Whatever." Naruto opened quickly revealing the information, date of birth and every other information that is available.  
  
Kyubi could be heard chuckling malevolently, "HAHAHA. I see now."  
  
"What?" Naruto was curious and confused.  
  
"Both Gaara and Hitoku are born before I was ordered to restore this world."  
  
"I see." Kagizume continued. "They must be killed, then."  
  
"What?" Naruto began to feel greatly uncomfortable. "Why do they, especially Gaara, have to be killed?"  
  
"Don't get it? I will explain the simple logic of it so your pea-sized mind can understand.. I came to this world to restore the balance of the world, the balance of power, the balance of good and evil and the balance between nature's subordinates. It is highly possible, that the both of them is the very reason why I was given the assignment." Kyubi replied  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"Demons like them contradict the natural forces of spirits. Remember the tale I told you about the coming of the summons? They are in a way, like them, but not, because they are artificial forces, forced creations that were never ever meant to exist. In short, their presence alone warps nature, and affects the stability of the world threads."  
  
"I have to kill... them both? Are they any alternatives?"  
  
"If you want one alternative that will not include killing, no, there isn't any alternative so good. But, it is possible that their presence can be offset by destroying other things that causes the imbalance as well."  
  
"We will have to do so, then. I don't want to kill Gaara, because he did help me." Naruto sighed, and looked out the window to the descending sun. "In fact, I don't want to kill anyone."  
  
"That kindness will be a large obstacle in life." Kyubi spoke in his head. "Who would you rather sacrifice, a single person, or everyone?"  
  
"Can't we just kill Shukaku and leave Gaara alone?"  
  
"No. They in a way, have become one, and they must be destroyed."  
  
Kagizume interrupted, "But we can use the both of them to our cause, before annihilating them later. Furthermore, by keeping them close, we can kill them the moment we want to."  
  
"I won't kill...."  
  
"You won't, but I will." Kagizume replied. "There are bigger things in this world than your self-righteousness. It is survival of everyone, and it is more important than the life of a person."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Brat. I am not sure that they are the things that effect nature or not, but it is likely. Just keep them close. If we could spare their life by destroying other things, so be it. We will decide when the time comes, and the situation calls for judgement." Kyubi replied, and Naruto stared at the dusk.  
  
The barrens beyond is both beautiful, and painful. All things within sight is stained with the reddish hue of the sun, and it signified death and blood. The land itself is unforgiving, and life hardly survives in these tormented fields. In a way, it reflected the emerging torment inside Naruto, as it meant he would have to kill a benefactor, a friend who has aided him.  
  
"Naruto. We must keep them close, use them for our cause. It is necessary, and it is for our own safety too, so they won't interfere with our plans."  
  
"I still refuse to kill Gaara."  
  
II  
  
The barrens that seems to stretch on forever, loses it's bloody color to the night, and it was replaced by a deep shade of blue. The sky was almost cloudless, and it was well adorned and decorated by multitude of stars and the glistening moon. The rocks and dirt that seems everywhere is unprotected from the harsh eroding wind, and it is because the trees aren't there to weaken the monster that is the wind.  
  
Kyubi often had moments in his life that he was forced to make a choice, either by time or circumstances beyond control. He had lost what remains of his compassion during one of these choices, when he had to kill a person he had grown to like, for the sake of survival, of the rest of his kind. Kindness, has become an obstacle, and he wish it not to happen again.  
  
The choice between friendship and survival can be tough, but he knew that Naruto isn't close to Gaara yet. It has yet to become a wall too thick to breach, has yet to become a mirror broken, never to be whole once more.  
  
Naruto will have to kill, or at least, silence his kindness, should he wish to be a person who will act along the situation and times.  
  
Kindness is a word that should never exist in the vocabulary of a warrior. But it can exist in the hands of a protector.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIII  
  
So, hate me Gaara supporters!!! But still, at least give me a review. 


	25. XXIV The Path Ahead

TO ALL REVIEWERS - Time will bring light to your questions, but some of you did guess somethings right. What? Not telling. Shino will play a part, later. But now, he will be going on a bug catching spree.  
  
I  
  
The wind that forever torment the travellers through this path howled constantly, and the rocks, caverns and canyons close by sang along to it. Dawn came, once more bringing light to the darkness, fire in the cold. The town itself is slowly awakening from it's slumber, and the guards stationed are quickly replaced by a new shift. As the night fades and disappears, Naruto was waiting for the Tsuchikage to begin.  
  
"What is it you want from me, now?" Naruto asked the Kage, while eyeing his surroudings for traps. Although the kage had offered help, it is by Kagizume's precautionary instinct that prompted Naruto to check his surroudings.  
  
"You would have to leave, now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have sent my letter of your presence to the other towns. In short, they know you are here, but the news will take a day or two to arrive. Even so, I believe that you should leave, so they will have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"What is this? You blackmailed me?"  
  
"No. It is purely political. If the other countries know I have you, but I'm not telling them, then I would be in trouble. But if I told them, there is nothing they can suspect. Besides, I gave you adequate time to escape a bunch of hunting Anbus." The kage spoke, but the blond could easily detect the sarcasm.  
  
"You sent Anbus after me?" He wanted to get out, find an exit, so his eyes quickly moved.  
  
"Not my Anbus. I've heard Konoha has Anbus on your trail, and from what I've heard, even the Copy Ninja, Kakashi, is after you."  
  
'Crap!' Naruto bowed, "What a good news you have for me, and I believe I should get going. Thank you for informing Konoha, so they know my location and they can now send a bunch of Anbus to skewer me." Sarcasm abound, Naruto walked towards the door to leave.  
  
II  
  
The thick woods became their quick way to Stone, and Hatake Kakashi could not help but feel the same emotion of uselessness again. The rustling leaves and the swaying branches hid the voices of their steps, a group of 4 assembled to hunt down Naruto, or to the villagers, Kyubi. New information from Stone indicated that Naruto was sighted in that village, but Kakashi knew better. Stone is perhaps in league with Naruto, because Stone would most likely want to obtain some favors from Konoha, and capturing him would do just that.  
  
"What the hell does Stone want with Naruto? Kyubi?" The silver haired jounin wondered.  
  
A fellow hunter who is also a jounin, replied quickly. "Stone has always been seeking power, and this might just be it. I think they intend to throw us off course. Damn! Should have killed that fox when we had the chance."  
  
The vegetation flickered pass, and so did the hours, as they venture closer to stone, all the while, their suspicion on Stone only multiplied, and their questions only increased.  
  
III  
  
A trail of destruction was left in the wake of locust swarms, making short work of crops and food, thus causing the lifestock and people to run short on food. The pain and agony felt by those ravaged by nature's great powers are indeed deep and fearsome, and Shino have seen it work it's might right before his very eyes. But thankfully, the activities of these locusts could well be predicted, using their mating patterns, biological makeup and moon cycles, thus, much food has been stockpiled and kept for later usage.  
  
He have seen these locusts, and have caught some for study. Now, he had only need to find a way to control them. Yet, many of his attempts were futile. Controlling through his chakra isn't working on these insects.  
  
Taking a walk in the streets, he saw the same man who was playing with his dog.  
  
"Dogs uses scent... Wait... perhaps controlling the locust through chemical signals would be effective..."  
  
IV  
  
The gates of stone is now long behind him, and Naruto is moving quickly to avoid the wrath of the burning sun in midday. As beautiful as the terains go, no one would want to be caught unprepared in these fields of stone and rock.  
  
"Where do we go now?"  
  
"We find somewhere to rest first. Do you have a map?" Kagizume replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They moved quickly, using the shadows of the cliff to shield them from the heat.  
  
"Naruto. Remember, we still have to train." Kyubi reminded.  
  
'What do you suggest?'  
  
"Walk on the cliffs, with your chakra."  
  
"You mean I will be running on those cliffs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Naruto concentrated his chakra to his feet, and slowly climbed halfway. "Then?"  
  
"Run along."  
  
"... Never give me free time, huh?"  
  
"Why should I?" Kyubi remembered the competition, and he still intends to win.  
  
Naruto ran slowly, but he picked up his speed as he continued. He kept going, until there was this large hole or crack... "What do I do?"  
  
"Jump, Idiot."  
  
"Sideways? I am only going to crash."  
  
"Then, flip or jump some other way."  
  
Naruto's cerulean eyes soon caught sight of a small outcropping where he could jump, and another outcropping after the hole where he could reposition himself back onto the cliff.  
  
He dropped his chakra, so he began falling down towards the outcropping head first, but when he was about to land, his right hand grabbed another rock so his body and leg would sling (catapulted) forward and his feet would land on the outcropping, instead of crashing into it with his head. As quickly as he landed, he charged up chakra to jump to the other side, landing nicely.  
  
"Not bad, brat."  
  
"My hand hurts from grabbing the rock."  
  
Kyubi gave a loud sigh, and it echoes endlessly inside his mind.  
  
V  
  
One morning and afternoon was spent travelling, but Naruto finally made out of the barrens, and to the lush grasslands.  
  
"So, show me the map." Kagizume ordered.  
  
The map was opened and place on the floor, and Naruto looked through the map while taking a short lunch prepared by the people of stone.  
  
"We can go east, to Cloud, or we can go south, to Leaf while the west leads back to Stone. So I think we should go north, to avoid all the ninjas and perhaps there, we can actually train in peace."  
  
Kyubi then said, "We still need to find the sand and mist demons."  
  
"We can do that later, after Naruto is stronger, both physically, intellectually and mentally." Kagizume replied.  
  
"Hey, do I not have a choice?" The blonde asked back.  
  
"Let's go north then. But we only have 7 and a half years to hunt down these people."  
  
There was a moment of silence inside his mind, only momentarily interfered by the munching of the burger, or the swishing of grasses.  
  
"We also have Akatsuki on our tail." Kyubi added.  
  
"Don't mind them. North it is, to the lands where no nation has hidden villages."  
  
"Are you suggesting we are going to hide and train?" The fox continued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
YAY! CHAPTER COMPLETE and I BROKE 100 reviews!!!! An impossible task when I first began this work. 


	26. XXV Filler Foundations

My mom banned me from com, and she still is.  
  
Chapter XV  
  
The sky above carries the heavy weight of impending rain, a sign that bodes both ill and joy from those around, depending on a person's upbringing and emotions. The wind blows softly, but everyone knows that the wind will whip up anytime soon, leaving a trail of destruction in it's path. The waters began to rage, and the waves got stronger quickly. Naruto has since spent a month travelling north, barely avoiding chasing hunters. The lands where he is now, is not as peaceful as Konoha, because of the disorder that thrives in these lands, and so, he is also forced to watch his back for greedy thieves, stalking robbers and their lot.  
  
But he is far from any of those towns where such disorder is much more apparent, and here, he could just have a short moment of peace, before moving on again.  
  
The waves violently breaks on the rocky, jagged cliifs, and for a moment, the waves and cliffs seem to roar in unison.  
  
Naruto's blonde hair whipped in the wind, and he felt a small tinge of regret. Running away alone has eroded his soul, and isolation is not good for a young soul as him, but he knew again that this is the responsibilities he has to shoulder, and he will bear the pain. But when the darkened skies thundered, he wondered how long he could push the pain aside.  
  
"Don't worry about that yet, brat. Once we get far enough from the five ninja nations, we will begin the next phase, as we planned."  
  
Naruto sighed, "I know, I know. But what makes you think the people there will agree to our plam?"  
  
"Tempt them, with power, glory and money." Kyubi answered.  
  
"Or influence them, with honor, duty and ideals." Kagizume resumed.  
  
"Or control them with fear and threat." Kyubi continued.  
  
Naruto offered a glance to the brewing storm above the horizon, "I prefer the second one, but again, I still do not like manipulating them."  
  
"Sacrifice your ideals, brat, for the survival of your kind. In this situation, the end justifies the means." The nine-tailed fox replied, and the blonde breathed another sigh of sorrow.  
  
II  
  
The inn that seems to be in middle of nowhere, is the perfect place for a person like Gaara to lay low, and plan his next move. The inn, inconspicous and hidden, a place where not many visits often, but also the place where he can avoid escape, for a while. The barkeep or the bar is an ordinary man, old and bearded, and from the thick smell of beer in the air, Gaara could tell he likes beer much. Again, the inn is lacking in customers, and the eerie silence of the bar area evoked thought that this is the place where those who lost their aim remained. The bar is a place for those who lost hope, a place of false escape.  
  
Gaara walked slowly to sit on a bar stool, and quickly asked for a simple unalcoholic drink, knowing that the chance of being robbed while drunk is still existent, although unlikely with the presence of Shukaku.  
  
For half an hour, Gaara kept his eyes on the map he requested, taking a sip of what appears to be simple water every now and then, then returns to his planning.  
  
"Well, what do you know? I seeked for the demon for more than a month, and when I was about to give up, he is in fornt of me." A voice broked the frozen silence, and Gaara quickly eyed the intruding person.  
  
The person walked quickly, and sat next to Gaara, thus inviting Gaara's response. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I have heard of you, but I doubt you have heard of me. I am Hitoku, and I came to perhaps ally myself with you."  
  
'Hitoku... Wait... My last mission with Baki was to eradicate Hitoku, the mist demon or more accurately, the coral kraken.' Gaara smiled slightly, "Ah, I have heard of you. Perhaps we can talk somewhere else?"  
  
"Here is fine."  
  
"What do you stand to gain by allying yourself with me? I believe you are informed that I am a missing-nin now. You will only be hunted."  
  
"Can we not talk so formally? I am also a missing-nin and that was before I knew you left your countrymen behind." Hitoku seemed to frown for a while.  
  
Gaara observed the person in front of him, a man of around 16 to 18, a dark haired, blue eyed warrior armed with swords sheathed and attached to his belt. " Not a problem. So, what brings you to me?"  
  
"We are both demon vessels, and perhaps we can aid each other with our combined might." Perhaps for a moment, the air around them seemed to strangely cold.  
  
III '  
Meetings... Tsunade never liked them, because they are often very predictable, and for a gambler like her, taking risks is all that really matters. But meetings lack the thrill and adrenaline of risks, but as leader of a village, she has to, regardless of her own opinions on troublesome and lengthy meetings. Yet this time around, she left Konoha for a meeting that others deem unimportant, but to her, and some others, it is crucial.  
  
A month ago, Kakashi reported of how Naruto seemed to escape the grasps of stone, as if Stone deliberately set him free. Naruto, no matter how, can never escape or outrun a group of trained jounins, what more when the jounins have environmental advantage and knowledge of the land. Furthermore, with Stone's history of capturing missing-nins and trading them for rewards, why would they allow a wanted ninja high on Konoha's hitlist, to escape when they have much to gain?  
  
Stone never sets a ninja free, unless there are certain hidden agendas.  
  
Tsunade was here this time, to unravel the agendas that might be there. Although leaving the country is a huge risk, but with Jiraiya guarding Konoha, and Kakashi escorting her, there isn't much for her to worry about.  
  
The hall where the two kages will meet, is a grand place, decorated with paintings, and most importantly, marble or gem sculptures that represent the ancient gods which they worship, or heroes that have served the nation and world. The floor is polished, and Tsunade felt slightly small at the sight of it.  
  
Tsunade took her seat, and Kakashi stood next to her, constantly monitoring, while the tsuchikage came in with an old man, and a jounin.  
  
"Welcome to Stone, Tsunade-sama, but I wonder what brings you to my small nation."  
  
'Small? That is a blatant lie.' Tsunade thought, "Yes. Let's get straight to why I am here."  
  
"Trade?" The Tsuchikage asked, but he knew inside that the Hokage would never come for something of moderate importance.  
  
"No. It concerns the missing-nin of Konoha, Naruto."  
  
"Ah. Explain your position, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Your ninjas have him right where he could not escape, yet somehow, he miraculously did. It led me to wonder about the true intent of setting him free."  
  
"He could escape because we were too concentrated on Itachi and Kisame."  
  
'Another blatant lie, Tsuchikage.' Tsunade wondered. "Well, I do not think so. Come on, just tell me the truth, not some twisted idea of politics that you might use to cover whatever you want. Are you trying to use Naruto, the same way Akatsuki is?"  
  
"He is free, and I have no intent of using him, although the idea is quite attractive."  
  
"What the..." Tsunade was fuming.  
  
Then, the old man seemed to whisper into the Tsuchikage's ears, and the kage motioned the Jounin to leave.  
  
'What is this? Leaaving the guard outside?'  
  
"Tsunade. Naruto is free because we have a reason that is solid enough for us to free him. Although he is a criminal, but we have our reasons, and I can give my word that it has no malevolent intent towards anyone. Naruto is free, and he has told me he is leaving the area of the five great nations."  
  
'What? Sudden change of heart?'  
  
"If you have any score to settle, seek him in those areas. But it is a wide place, and I have no idea where he is. I can reveal no more."  
  
III  
  
The tsuchikage stared silently at the setting sun, and he pondered his next plan while restudying his reasons.  
  
"I can't tell her that Naruto will have to save the world, because I do not know much of Tsunade, and telling her might lead her to use Naruto as a bargaining tool with other nations. Yet if I don't, Naruto will have more enemies to face. Furthermore, the prediction might still be wrong." He then resumed to stare at the red sun as it slowly vanishes, consumed by the horizon.  
  
"I could not help, because I have no idea where he is. Even if I did, I could not really trust all of my ninjas, as some of them have doubtful loyalties... What a village have I created... "  
  
IV  
  
Raindrops fall, on the leaves of the trees by the roadside, raindrops fall, on the roofs of the houses of wood, and raindrops fall, on the cold stone by the riverbed. Neji remained indoors, watching his two female teammates train. The indoor training grounds were well utilized, and Neji could see Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Chouji train. Yet somehow, it still remained a largely dull affair.  
  
Neji was on missions frequently these days, and it has been a while since he had seen Shino and Naruto. Shimo's so-called vacation has yet to end, and Naruto has still remained... missing. As a chuunin, he knew that Konoha is in one hell of a trouble. Sasuke, who became his mission partner on one of those missions, changed little, but at least his loyalty isn't questionable anymore. But Sasuke has yet to restore Neji's respect in him, but Sasuke doesn't really care. Neji, Lee and Sasuke has been assigned together once, and it was then, Neji realized how much the three of them have become in terms of capablitiies.  
  
Still... Is it enough to bring Naruto back?  
  
V  
  
Orange skies of dusk invite the mind for a period of reflection on it's own past, and such is the implications that it brings along. Naruto slowly tread along the beach, his footsteps in the sand fade when the rising tide washes in. The blue sea took a hue of gold painted by the sun as it slowly sets, and he reflects on the plan ahead.  
  
The trees beside rustled when the wind came along, and so did the bushes and flowers by the sand. The sand is caught between the rising tide, and the extending vegetation, squeezed smaller every time a new plant grows from the seed, or the waves erode away the soil underneath.  
  
Kyubi looked at Kagizume shortly before directing his visions to the plant infested halls in his mind, and the solemn mood of Kagizume is well indicated by the plants that seem to move in it's command.  
  
"Are you sure the kid can hold on? Seems to me he is slowly losing it." Kagizume asked, slight worry in the tones between his phrases.  
  
"He will. He must."  
  
"So, let's do a little statistic check. How much is his chakra now?"  
  
"178 percent increase since the beginning of the competition. Still short of the 300 pc we targetted. Speed increased by a miniscule amount of only 83 percent. We aren't making much progress, for both of us."  
  
"Sense range increased by 280 percent, but the rest is small and far between. Furthermore, his detection range is small to begin with, so the increase is actually small if we put them in range."  
  
"This isn't working. The brat is too worried and too lonely to actually have the drive to do what we wanted. Hopefully when we begin to form the organization as we planned, somebody there will give him that drive." Kyubi stated flatly, still contemplating the future.  
  
"..."  
  
"He seriously needs motivation. In fact, he needs some sort of companionship."  
  
Again, Kagizume remained quiet.  
  
"Hey! You have any ideas?"  
  
"... I'm finding for one."  
  
"...Damn."  
  
"Why don't we just make the organization earlier?"  
  
"Not good location-wise. Still too close to Cloud for comfort."  
  
"Ask Stone for help?"  
  
"No. They might have hidden agendas, so it's best for us to let them know nothing about our plans."  
  
"... Would a fear based motivation help?"  
  
"... Wait. Yeah. It would..."  
  
VI  
  
Naruto was snapped out from his reminiscence by a loud call from Kyubi.  
  
"Naruto. This will be good for you, trust me."  
  
All the sudden, his body felt incredible pain and misery...  
  
"ARGGGGHH!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Then, he slowly saw Sasuke, his eyes opening...  
  
"Snake eyes..." He felt incredibly pained inside, and again, he screamed.  
  
Afterwards, he saw Konoha, burning in flames, and corpses piled on the floor. The walls and drains were painted in blood, and the thick stench sickened him inside...  
  
"Kyubi... What is this about???" His body felt incredibly numb and his senses were distorted. One by one, he saw the bodies of people he knew on the floor, ripped away of their hands, feet and eyes...  
  
One body, which belongs to Tsunade, limped slowly before collapsing in front of Naruto.  
  
"KYUBI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" He screamed, yet Kyubi did not answer.  
  
Then, it all froze, and scattered into a countless pieces...  
  
Naruto breathed heavily, looking at his surroundings, the reddish stretch of sand, and the golden sky. His hand did not stop from shaking...  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked, heavily.  
  
Kagizume replied, "We have to. You are not putting effort, and that was a possible future that might happen, should you remain as weak as you are now."  
  
"What... the..."  
  
"If you don't achieve the target we set, we would gladly show you another version, a more brutal and chaotic one, and if you keep failing, we can keep lengthening the vision." Kyubi answered.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Inside, he heard Kyubi chuckle happily.  
  
VII  
  
Kyubi laughed, "Well, it worked."  
  
IIIIIIIIII 


	27. XXVI Fulcrum

Another attempt at action.  
  
I  
  
The trees flicker past, and Naruto quickly detected the presence of a trailing group of hunter-nins. A month again has passed, and this time, he will eradicate this nagging bunch of stalkers. Time to end them, and finally establish the organization, as planned.  
  
In a second, he stopped on a branch and promptly turned to throw a chain of kunais at the estimated location of the hunters.  
  
Thud.  
  
His ear buzzed, and the presence of them speeding behind him again motioned his fingers to flicker, and more projectiles slashed through the forest air.  
  
Thud, thud, thud. Naruto knew it missed, and he again concentrated his mind on his hearing.  
  
Six hunters, two medics. Outnumbered, but Naruto knew better.  
  
'Kyubi, can you send out those chakra foxes again?'  
  
'No. Your fight.'  
  
'Damn you.' The air again screeched, as the shurikens and an impressive array of weapons all fly towards Naruto.  
  
'Well, this better works.'  
  
He concentrated his chakra again, and the weapons kept moving closer.  
  
'5.3.1.'  
  
Then, a sudden burst of chakra totally deflected all weapons, and more of these shadows closed in.  
  
A chain of kicks came towards Naruto, and he diverted them aside with his hand, then lunged forward to strike.  
  
Poof, the ninja in front of him vanished into a wooden log, and he realized a shower of shurikens and fireballs were flying towards him. Clank, clank, and more clanks, as the weapons converged to hit air, and a seemingly confused ninja was soon pummeled from the back. 'Shit. Another clone.'  
  
'Kyubi. I need those bloody foxes. I am outnumbered here.'  
  
'Foxes, emergency uses only. Please consult your nearest reborn before usage.' Kyubi replied flatly.  
  
'This is no time for your stupid jokes. I want these group stopped, so we can go on with our plans.'  
  
'You can beat them. Use what we taught you, idiot.' Kyubi replied. 'Besides, practicing all the while in the monastery, with us and your constant practice of that rasengan trick isn't a waste, you know.'  
  
Naruto dodged the swiping motion of a spear, before jumping again to avoid the downward attack of the bo staff from another hunter. 'Fine, rasengan seems awfully nice to use now.'  
  
'Just don't miss, idiot.'  
  
Naruto jumped, while he gathered his chakra on his right hand without the help of a bunshin, all the result of constant training. 'Now... Come on, wake up you bloody combat instinct...'  
  
'That's not the way, idiot. Don't tell me you don't remember the method.'  
  
Naruto closed his eyes, and purged all thought from his mind...  
  
'Good.'  
  
The charging motion of a ninja was sidestepped, and a sudden spin slammed the rasengan in his right hand straight at the attacker's chest. The expansion of rasengan sent the poor and doomed ninja into a tree, before exploding.  
  
'One down.'  
  
Three ninjas came at him, and he ducked, but a fourth attacker launched a barrage of fire jutsus at him. All those, met only a burnt wooden log full with exploding tags.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
And the ninja closest to the log was flung away, and crashed into a branch. For assurance, Naruto inserted a kunai through his ankle, then exploded into a poof to avoid a spear attack.  
  
"Damn, that blonde is tricky." A ninja, who seemed to be the leader, spoke. His hands moved quickly to form a set of seals, and he began chanting strangely.  
  
Then, he slammed his hands to the floor. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" A medium sized lizard appeared, and it waited for Naruto's reaction.  
  
'Spirits are tough. Kill it first, just a moderate level summoning, not a boss.'  
  
In response, Naruto's fingers also flickered to execute a set of seals, and the poisonous tentacles began emerging from the trees in the area, reaching out for their target.  
  
'Stupid idiot. You know you can't move when you do this. You're sitting duck... unless that is what you plan to do... Maybe your not so much of an idiot...'  
  
The six ninjas remaining realized Naruto's immobility, and charged forth in unison, but the lizard continued to wait.  
  
When all of them were about two meters away, a sudden release of chakra quickly burnt the trees, the plants and damaged all of them.  
  
'A crude and wasteful method of using chakra, but at least it pretty much locked their tenketsu points.'  
  
Naruto slowly walked to the leader, and inserted the leader's own kunais into his knees, thus paralyzing him, and probably meant certain death by starvation in the woods. The ordeal was repeated on all the others, and knowing that they will never interfere anymore, he walked away. With the leader down, the lizard disappeared before making an offensive assault.  
  
'Not bad, Naruto.'  
  
'Yeah, thanks. But still, I think it is cruel of me.'  
  
'Trust me, your opponents will be worst on you. But it is still a big waste, not as clean or efficient as you should be. Really crude, barbaric method. More practice, idiot, and they are only chuunins. Still far from targetted goal.'  
  
(in total, Naruto left Konoha for about a year already, but eight months since the monastery)  
  
II  
  
With the hunters gone, Naruto proceeded slowly, offering short glances to the forest around him, and the beauty of sunlight filtering through the leaves.  
  
"I have a question to ask. Why is it necessary to restore the balance?"  
  
"When there is an imbalance, rifts between this world and the spirit world opens, thus, allowing spirits to enter the world.  
  
"But spirits are good, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes. No doubt that they are the seeds to a habitable world, but when there is imbalance in the world, the spirits actually attempt to clean it up. The spirits absorb the forces that are in excess, but in doing so, it also produces more imbalance. In addition, when spirits absorb these powers, they take phsyical form, and as they attempt to absorb more and more of these forces, they grow stronger. But they cannot sit still, since the powers need to be used to restore the balance, and usually, it will end up going on destroying pretty much everything."  
  
"How powerful can they get?"  
  
"Small ones, can be as powerful as a dog, a small puppy. Powerful ones, can reach beyond the might of Gamabunta, but never exceeds us. Because when spirits reach a certain point of power, it explodes, and thus kills poeple. But when it explodes, fragments of this powers can travel to other worlds, therefore also causing imbalance in other worlds. It's like a disease that spreads. That is why we are there to put a stop to this things, so others can live happily."  
  
"So, they absorb, but thus it makes themselves dangerous for everyone?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagizume answered.  
  
"But why Gaara?"  
  
"We aren't sure of that yet. But let's imagine these imbalances as another thing."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"The imbalance, is wood in a forest, easily combustible. The fire, is the damage they bring. But to have a fire, we need a spark, and the sparks are these spirits. To prevent the entire forest from burning, we need to get rid of the wood, the things that can burn. In order to prevent the whole forest from burning, firefighters can sometimes start their own fire, so the real fire don't have anything to burn, and therefore, it cannot spread, and the forest is saved."  
  
"Still doesn't answer, why Gaara?"  
  
"Gaara and his kind, can be considered as underground peat. They burn easily, and can be easy catalyst to the fires, thus, accelerating the forest's demise. If we remove the peat, the fire will have one less method to spread."  
  
"I see. But there are other ways, right?"  
  
"Perhaps... Orochimaru might be one. He can be compared to some oily vegatations that spread throughout the forest, and killing him, might also mean the forest's survival."  
  
-End chap-  
  
Quick update, because I have free time. 


	28. XXVII

Criticisms please. I need places to improve on.  
  
I  
  
First come, first serve. The rules that apply in the chaos of the lands beyond are indeed interesting, and for that, Naruto knew he had to work hard, smart, and fast, to get what he wanted in this place.  
  
Now in a town of sorts where the sight of weapon toting people are as common as leaves in the forest, and he could instantly understand the need for weapons.  
  
"So, what do we do first?"  
  
"Two years is a short time, so let's get started immediately."  
  
"In the town?"  
  
"No. The town is for supplies only."  
  
Naruto continued to walk on, but his leisurely stroll was interrupted by a slight scream, and so he made his way there. The sound came from an alley, and alleys usually mean trouble, what more when the city is a land of thugs and hoodlums? The sunlight only touched the walls on each side of the alley, so it was quite a good place for these lowlings to get involved in whatsoever they need.  
  
'Naruto. I have an idea on how to hook this people up to our side.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Not everyone wants to be criminals, but often, they are forced to by the circumstances around them. If you can give them hope, promise them a more peaceful and orderly life, I think you can gather quite a following. But first, you need to come off as a strong person yourself, so others will think you can offer them protection. It's a gang thing.'  
  
The alley veiled in the sheet of darkness, was where two menacing men seem to be picking on a child of eleven or so, threatening him with blades in their hand.  
  
"What the hell do you two you think are doing?" Naruto shouted, instantly getting their attention.  
  
"Get lost, stranger."  
  
"Not by my watch."  
  
'Decapitate them. Show the kid you have some might. This city is like those cities where the illusion of power is more powerful than power itself.' Kyubi spoke.  
  
"Decapi-what?"  
  
'Kick their ass, in your language.'  
  
Naruto nodded, and he quickly finished them by slashing their knee and elbows, thus disabling them from executing any form of retaliation. The kid retreated, but his back soon touched the wall.  
  
'A dead end.' Naruto thought simply.  
  
The child, looked at Naruto with fear deep in his eyes, and he tried to avoid Naruto's gaze whenever it came along.  
  
"... You okay?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Take what you want! Just don't hurt me!" He screamed.  
  
'In this town, as I have said, it's power. Fear is well integrated in their life, and if I am right, their fear can be easily used by us.' Kyubi then chuckled. 'Of course, I am right.' Kyubi then laughed loud. 'You seem to have found your first teammate, if you know how to use the person's fear, and show off your power.'  
  
'If you keep talking about showing off power, why don't just Kagizume to come out and use his infamous roar of terror?' Naruto asked.  
  
'They won't be able to take the power. So, they'll probably run than side with you.' Kyubi replied.  
  
"Kid, stand up. I'm not gonna hurt you, trust me."  
  
'The kid's only two years younger than you are. So don't call him kid.'  
  
The boy slowly stood up in fear, and the constant shaking in his feet confirmed the perceptions. "What... What... What do... you want?"  
  
'Hey, reborns. What the hell do I do now?'  
  
Kagizume grunted, "I'll do it. Just watch, and next time, it's your own job."  
  
Kagizume, who now controls Naruto's body, walked close to the little boy, which the kid responded by retreating closer to the wall. Kagizume quickly patted him on the head, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. Just come along with me. I'll help you, and you'll show me around, fine?"  
  
'Huh? How the hell does he know how to influence people?' Naruto asked, as he watched the small boy seem to obey every order that Kagizume soon came up with, each time, the boy seemed less scared, but more respectful.  
  
"He used to be a human leader or something, so he had to find people to side and help him in his cause. A country's might at that period of time is often judged by the talent it attracts, and he was incredibly good at controlling people."  
  
'He's gotta teach me that trick.' Naruto soon said. 'It's gonna be so cool!'  
  
'There's nothing cool about influencing people, because it shakes your own faith. Often, your personality is the one that suffers most from such recruiting.' Kagizume replied. 'Anyway, he is going to be your teammate, so talk to him.'  
  
Control was exchanged, and green reborn retreated back to his sanctuary in the deep labyrinths of Naruto's mind.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked, first thing that came ot his mind.  
  
"Seshiro, Naruto-san."  
  
'What the hell, Kagizume even told him my name... And I thought I was supposed to keep my identity secret for security.'  
  
II  
  
When two giants go to war, often those who pay the price, are those caught between them, trampled over and crushed.  
  
A war broke out, albeit a small one, between the nations of Mist and Grass. Thus, those who knew of the news, could predict the coming death, and the turmoil the unfortunate people will undergo. War, is always war. It was never black and white, and when war comes, death comes with it. They are one in a way, and they can never be broken apart.  
  
Tsunade, the fifth hokage looked at the portraits of the four Hokages during their prime, and then she looked at Sakura and Hinata. Both were now under her tutelage, in order to cope with the prospects of spilling war. Both of them are doing well, but are still short of the skills some of her other ninjas have achieved. The clouds slowly drift pass, as she could see from her windows, and the sun's evening light cast a warm glow on the township of her village. This is her home, and the will to protect one's home, is perhaps the most important part of being Hokage, and hopefully, her ninjas will be stronger than her own.  
  
The minnows between Mist and Grass, the lands of Swamp, Field and River, will be those that will suffer most as the two nations slug it out. Again, there isn't much she could do, but hope the tensions will decline. But in a way, a war between the two nations would mean that she would have less threats facing her own country. Her gain, at the others' peril.  
  
III  
  
Pinewood forests covered in snow, a sight of majesty and a sight of serenity. The mountains, seem frozen by time, and aged by it as well. The sun is blocked away by the clouds, and the air around is ever more pleasant, with a slight minty smell in the air.  
  
"Why do we have to take this route, Itachi? Couldn't we just take the normal one?" Kisame asked.  
  
"Faster. Besides, she's coming with us, and she is meeting us at the snowfields later."  
  
"Your ex-partner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened to your plan to kill her?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Can't find the heart to put a blade through her heart?"  
  
"No. I just need Kyubi as the final ingredient. The fear a full Kyubi incites is incomparable to anything the Mangekyou Sharingan can ever do, and I'll teach her fear, after all."  
  
Kisame laughed, and there was a faint echo as the made it through the woods.  
  
"First, we will need Naruto."  
  
"...Are you sure our sources in the shadow lands are reliable?"  
  
"No. But it is still better than nothing." Itachi commented, while navigating his way through the forests.  
  
"... We are going blind?"  
  
"... Well, depends on how you look at it."  
  
Kisame sighed.  
  
IV  
  
The air stirred, the clouds swirled, and the waves began to act up. Kagizume knew something was coming their way, and nature often has a way to warn reborns about things like this. Strange, that nature only seeks to communicate with reborns, when reborns are not a part of nature, not with it's own people.  
  
'Something comes this way, and are you ready to face them?'  
  
"No. I am not yet close to their level."  
  
'Let's kill them. That would teach Akatsuki a good lesson about messing with us.' Kyubi commented.  
  
'Everyone, except Itachi. Leave him for Sasuke.'  
  
'Our plans must move on, and I will have to stain my hands in some human blood, then.'  
  
IIIII  
  
Another fight. (third fight in the whole story.... man, I really need more action)  
  
Kagizume & Naruto(with Kyubi) VS Three Akatsuki fellas....  
  
Or maybe I should kill Itachi... so Sasuke will hate Naruto, and he will come to kill him... yeah, why not. More conflicts in the story... (This is a possibility only, decided only when I put my fingers to the keyboard)  
  
Criticize my writing, seriously. I think my skill is getting blunt as I keep going. 


	29. XXVIII & XXIX

I  
  
Feels like we're all breaking the borderline, whatever limits set has been broken once, and it is by nature that it will break its' own rules once again. Borderline, feels like we are venturing further from the edge of chaos where life thrives, and for a moment, we will feel as if we have shed all our limits. A moment's exaltion, is soon consumed by the haunts of limits, when they return to grapple us back, to where we belong, back behind the grills, where we can only watch limits happily breached by others.  
  
As a prelude to a battle Naruto is not capable of winning on his own ability, we've known for long that we will have to interfere. Yet limits of his body will always hold him back, chain him to weakness and incapabilities. It's our hope, that we will find a way for him to go beyond these limitation.  
  
Naruto rests, while his new friend in these lands watch carefully. One could tell he is still cautious of Naruto's intentions, and one could also understand. But so long as the ice is already broken, it is now for the flowers to bloom. The snow is gone, and comes a fertile field. It will be his own effort, to plant the flowering seeds, to sow the seeds of the future, where under it's shade, he will soon find shelter, or suffer in the empty void of a field. A few more days, the snow will come as decided by the winds of change, as fortold by the seers of nature.  
  
But now, what the future holds, is only in the mind of the master. We only hope, it will be something better than execution.  
  
Come now, oh white snow, and a fight awaits us when the first blizzards sweep through the land.  
  
II  
  
You've said you'd wake up... Sasuke. Yet you've ventured further from it, and broke so many hearts while doing it.  
  
But power is not a form of awareness, not a form of understanding. Feels like you have misunderstood it, the term and the meaning of 'waking up.' Look behind the frail skin, the thin layers, the illusions, and you will see that you are who you are, and no matter what everyone does, they won't get you back. You are Sasuke, no matter what change you go through, no matter what pain you feel. Isn't that your logic, isn't that your opinion to who you really are. But you've forgotten, of a time long past, that those around you, have and always will be a part of you. Remove them, and you remove yourself.  
  
Then, the lights came to life in the solem room, and Sasuke stared at them silently. There are insects that flock towards the light, but they went too close, and thus they burn. Will ones fanaticism towards one's goal lead a person to his downfall? Would he share the fates of these poor flocking insects, destined to get fried as it ventures to close to power?  
  
... Maybe ...  
  
Sasuke strolls through the street silently, with a warm scarf covering portions of his face. Although it doesn't snow here, but it is getting colder, and everyone is reacting to it.  
  
The remains and ruins of a war, a scar that has yet to heal even after a year.  
  
"What am I to do now? Still I am no match for them, still expendable, still unworthy of the important hitlist. Is this it, the limits of my capabilities?" He said, while his eyes wander all over the empty hall. One step, and he felt the warm ray of light filtering through the dusty window panels caress his face.  
  
A moment, he remembered. As it replays like a film in his mind, his hands flickered.  
  
'Chidori.' How would he react now, if he would be attacked by Itachi at this time? No. He wouldn't be able to do anything, like the time when Akatsuki mobilized to obtain Naruto.  
  
The thunders and lightning flares, and slowly, it gnawed at the old wooden panels of the floor. How would he react now, if he was confronted by Zabuza back at the ordeal in Wave? Would he manage to kill him? No. Zabuza would have his head as a trophy.  
  
His feet blurred, and so did his body a split second later. How would he react, if the Hokage doubts his intentions, and Kakashi is sent to take him down? Again, the result would be no different. His death, will be sealed.  
  
The lightning swirled around him, and he charged forth at a large wooden statue of a lion. How would he act, if Naruto came at him? The answer, is with the clouds.  
  
A loud explosion blasted the wooden lion into debris and small remnants of wood.  
  
III  
  
The maiden snow falls softly, cushioned by the gale. A beautiful rain of snow, and yet, the snow will be stained with blood on this day. The small cluster of leaves fallen on the floor rustles, and shakes when his footsteps push onto the snowy ground. Seshiro had been asked to remain in the town, to avoid him being collateral damage.  
  
"... Are we really going to kill them?" Naruto asked, and his hair take wings at the wind's command, and his brown coat whipped in it.  
  
"Maybe. But only if we have to."  
  
"... Try to refrain from killing them."  
  
"For what? Let them bug us again?" Kyubi replied, stern and commanding. This is his home ground, an endless stretch of snow-covered woods, the land where foxes and wolves reign in the hours of twilight. These are the unforgiven wilderness of the north, lands where a sudden howl is greeted with fear, the mark of the pack.  
  
"They are coming." Kagizume stated flatly. "Three of them."  
  
Naruto watched, as three members of Akatsuki landed in front of him with trained elegance. Itachi, Kisame, and a platinum haired girl whom he knows nothing of. They seemed ready for anything that may come, but Naruto knew better, still, Itachi was the first to speak.  
  
"Naruto. You are still a member of Akatsuki, although your loyalty is doubtful. So, would you come with us, and save us the trouble of abducting you?" Itachi remarked with his infamous eyes prying.  
  
'Take over, Kyubi.'  
  
Kyubi grinned malevolently as claws surrounded with red chakra appeared and his hair elongated into a firey red, "Well, I will not adhere to your demands, human."  
  
Itachi took two steps back of surprise, 'Kyubi! How the hell did he awaken him this way? Wasn't it sealed?' Quickly, he stared knowingly at his two partners, "We got to fight, it seems."  
  
Kisame drew his sword, then said, "I'll drain and chew whatever chakra tricks you have for us, demon. We've got you outnumbered."  
  
Snow falls, and a red streak marked the slashes that are given through the air, as Kyubi charged forward with a swipe at Kisame, yet it was blocked with his sword. But it's immense strength forced Kisame backwards and he found himself slammed to a pine tree. The girl watched and quickly drew her weapons and flinged it at Kyubi, but it was blocked by a burst of ki. Kisame, although slammed into a wall, managed to recover quickly and jumped at Kyubi, attempting to land a vertical swipe at the fox-possessed Naruto. But before Kyubi manage to get himself out of the way, the two others were already attacking as furiously as they could.  
  
'Shit...'  
  
"EMMA-O!" A sudden release of green chakra surprised the three, and they jumped backwards, for safety.  
  
"Think you've got us outnumbered, but we are more tricky than that." Kyubi replied with a dark grin.  
  
A green orb came out of Naruto's chest, and it expanded to become a large creature covered in thorns and spikes.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Kisame screamed. "It wasn't in the information we had about Kyubi."  
  
"I'll take Kisame." Kyubi said. "You take the other two."  
  
In a flash, Kyubi was in front of Kisame, and he quickly landed a swipe across his left arm. "Chew my chakra tricks? You underestimate me, human." Kisame unfortunate flesh was then constantly assaulted with punches and slashes, while he struggles to keep up. Every attempt at landing a slash was always countered by a punch from the bag, no matter how he tried to cover or protect himself.  
  
Kisame slashed at Kyubi with the might of bulls, but his effort was wasted as it found only the hard barks of the pines. But his senses detected a sudden motion at his back, and he quickly kicked in hopes to hit something. Again, his kick only touched air, and he felt himself punched really hard in the stomach.  
  
"How the hell did you go so fast?" He forced a quick slash at him, and yet again, it found nothing. Then, he pushed the back of his sword, the hilt backwards, trying to land a small jab at Kyubi.  
  
"It doesn't work, human." Out of nowhere, a few chakra foxes appeared around Kisame, and they kept on attacking.  
  
"Itachi! I need some help here!" He attempted to attack the foxes, but the foxes agile movement avoided harm. All the sword's ability to drain chakra was useless, as the foxes and Kyubi's constant barrage of attacks kept him occupied.  
  
"So, where was it... Ah, destroy my chakra tricks? Well, you are currently being beaten by one." Then, he smiled malevolently. "Die."  
  
A sudden thrust from Kyubi was barely blocked by a shield of black fire. But again, Kyubi blurred and attacked both of them at the back.  
  
"Jounins, and still not fast enough to see through me." Then, Kyubi could not felt his left arm. "...Shit."  
  
Chitsuki on the other hand, attempted to deal some damage to Kagizume, but alas, all was blocked by a plating of chakra.  
  
She attacked again, an earth jutsu, but a counter burst of chakra disabled it. She continued with a chain of fire jutsus, and it hits. Yet, no harm was done.  
  
Kyubi, then jumped next to Kagizume. "End this, now."  
  
Then, as if in agreement, Kagizume roared at the girl, and a shockwave exited from his mouth. The wave blurred the air around it, distorting vision like an invisible fire, and it blasted a large hole on the floor. The girl, although surprised by the sudden attack, still managed to avoid it.  
  
Itachi and Kisame jumped forward to attack Kagizume at the head, a wise move in most cases, but an exception in this time. A burst of electrical energies managed to hit them, and force them back to the ground to recuperate their energies.  
  
"EMMA-O, AWAKEN!!!" It was spoken from Kagizume's mouth, but it was unfathomable to everyone except Kyubi and Kagizume himself.  
  
Quickly, there was a thick mist surrounded the forests and a thick shroud blocked away the blue clouds. The scene of a nightmare beginning, a misty day.  
  
"Itachi, what genjutsu is this?"  
  
"...It's not." He replied.  
  
Then, out of the trees, green menacing spirits appeared, intangible objects unharmed by most blades or jutsus, and they swirled around all three of them like a swarm of bees. Kisame attempted to attack them out of intuition, but his sword merely passed through them without any harm.  
  
"What the hell are these things?" Kisame screeched in anger and fear, and the spirits kept swirling, closer and closer, while he kept on slashing repeatedly.  
  
All three attempted to run, attack or distract the spirits, but they kept swirling and swirling.  
  
"... They do nothing?" Itachi looked surprised.  
  
'Just because it seems to do nothing, doesn't mean it's useless.' Kagizume thought, and he roared again in a strange language. "Awaken, spirits of fear."  
  
Itachi suddenly felt the worse moments of his life flash before him, and it was very overpowering. The fear, the hatred, the humiliation, the rejection, everything was amplified beyond thought, and he... was still, as still as a statue. But inside, he was fighting a psychological war against his past. Sweat after sweat slowly came down from his face, but he did not knew it. Facing his past repeatedly and amplified reminded him of Mangekyou Sharingan, and it was... strange. But after awakening it, the past stopped.  
  
'I won.'  
  
But it was more like being in the eye of the storm, where it was temporarily serene, and a flood of new visions replayed in front of him. They were things not from the past, but creations, visions created by connecting his fears together, and they haunt him more than his past. They seemed like omens, incredibly frightening, and heavy. Then, it got worse, as more of these visions connect with the present and the past, and it kept on going, like a good horror movie improved a millionfold. In fact, the forces, these spirits kept getting more creative, as they combined both his fears and things he held close together, as a nightmare, gone overboard.  
  
'This... is not mangekyou...'  
  
By the time it ends, he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Kisame, also did not escape the wrath of the spirits, as the worst and best times of his life was totally changed to strike fear and agony into them, and in fact, they did often applied more fear than necessary.  
  
'Kyubi, what does those spirits do?' Naruto asked from his mind.  
  
'They do a number of things. First, they search the victim's mind for fears and likes, and amplify and use them to generate fear. Then, they created new fears, by using the previous fears as a basis. If it still doesn't weaken the enemy, they change their memories, planting fears or creating fears, thus, making fear even when none exists. Afterwards, they alter their personality for a moment, making them weak to things they normally won't, and after all that, they repeat the process all over again. No mortal can fully resist it, almost perfect.'  
  
'...They alter memories and personalities?'  
  
'Yeah. But temporary.'  
  
'You've said it was near perfect.... What's the hole?'  
  
'Physical pain would snap them out, but since the area of the attack is so wide, usually, there is nobody left to snap a person out, and a person cannot snap himself out physically too, because the attacks paralyzes the link between mind and body.'  
  
Then, they saw the girl, shaking violently, her palms to her face, obvious fear in her platinum eyes. She ran towards Kisame and Itachi, but her body never stops shivering. Her motion was inaccurate, slow and weak, but it still got her close to the two.  
  
'She... She resisted it, slightly.'  
  
Then, she slashed the both of them with a kunai, and thus, they woke up. Then, in a moment, she screamed as loud as she could, "RUN!"  
  
Itachi and Kisame, slightly confused and still shaking, wanted to run, but stared back at her.  
  
"JUST RUN! BEFORE THESE SPIRITS COME FOR YOU AGAIN!!!" The two sped off as quickly as possible, while the spirits chased after them. For a moment though, both of them looked back at her, before continuing But after her outburst, she collapsed, shaking non-stop.  
  
'She... actually resisted it, at least to a point.' Kyubi spoke, with an air of disbelief and surprise over him.  
  
'No matter though, because they are all either running, or unconscious.' Naruto replied, after all, she's in our custody, now.  
  
"I expected you to do your storm thing, Kagizume."  
  
"This is more compassionate, don't you think?"  
  
"Tormenting people with fear isn't exactly compassion."  
  
"Still better than murder."  
  
"How'd about the girl?"  
  
"I have my idea, and it will benefit us the most."  
  
IV  
  
Later, Itachi and Kisame rests by the lake.  
  
Kisame stared at his shaking hands, "What the hell did that monster do...?"  
  
The Uchiha stared at the lake, and then at his feet. "No idea. It's really strange... It makes me feel fear of something I actually like... It... changes our mindsets, at least for a while?"  
  
"Anyhow, going near that monster is suicide. I'm not going back there. If it wasn't for Chitsuki, I think we'd be dead already." Kisame remarked, still trying to stop his hands from shaking. "I don't think we are in the form to actually do accurate attacks or jutsus for a while. But... do you think Chitsuki will... survive?"  
  
"It does not concern me anymore. In that moment, I saw her eyes filled with enough fear to last anyone a lifetime. That monster actually made her feel afraid when nobody else could, not even the boss."  
  
"Man, the boss is gonna kill us, this time."  
  
"I'll tell him to face the monster, then only pass judgement."  
  
"Good excuse. But for now, we'd better avoid any form of contact with any ninja. We'd get killed."  
  
"It attacked our nervous systems as well. It's a medical and interogation jutsu taken to the maximum. We need a really good medic nin to under these side effects." Itachi seemed remorseful for a moment. "I can't believe there are two monsters in Naruto. If he decides to hunt us down, Akatsuki won't be able to do anything to stop it. We can only run, and hope he won't be capable of sniffing us out."  
  
IIIIIII  
  
I hope I did well with the fight scene. Till next time, readers. Anyway, try to guess what I'll do with the girl from Akatsuki? 


	30. XXX

I

The ethereal night arrived, and the snowy woods speaks little but the constant rustle of leaves and snow. As white as the snow is at day, it is no different from any other feature, and such, it goes to show that even the purest of things, can and will be tainted. It is night, and thus the cloak of twilight stretches far and wide, and Naruto is only protected from it by the small fire that burns of wood and leaves.

He gazed at the girl which his two guests managed to capture as she resume her constant shivering, once more, a sign that the fear has yet to leave her mind.

"Side effects, huh? It's more like permanent damages." Kyubi teased.

"She'll be fine, the moment the spirits leave her body." Kagizume retorted.

"When will that be?"

"...Well, just snap her out of it. It can be now, if you people want to."

"Do it." Naruto said. "I pity her suffering like that."

"You're the host, idiot."

"Oh!" Naruto then walked over to her, but he seemed to hesitant. "..Erm, won't she attack us then?"

"Just do it, and I'll take care of the rest." Kagizume answered, as the moonless night continued to gaze on them. With the command in line, Naruto walked over, bent down and cut a slit in her finger, which led to her shaking to stop a while later. All the sudden, a green energy came out of his chest and entered into hers.

II

The mind is often a person's weakest point, and perhaps also the strongest. A contradiction of sorts, but it exists everywhere, as all things balance one another out. Venturing into another's mind is often a risky attempt, but it does not matter for one given the power to tinker with the inner workings of one's fragile mind.

Kagizume ventures, and the sight he sees are often no different from many others, yet the thick iron door seems to hide things behind it, obscuring the full view from plain sight.

'What is this? A barrier?' A step was taken, and the body is now closer to the iron door. 'My, it seems so familiar. The gates of Tartarus was designed just like this. I wonder whether it hides equally alluring things...'

Then, Kagizume gently placed a finger on the iron door, and in an instant, the entire door, lock and the walls around it crumbled into dust. The moment after, a colorful variety of energies wandered out like ghastly forces that haunt a house.

'Ah, she sealed her own emotions. A wise choice.' Looking around, he saw her spirit, asleep. 'That's why she had an initial defence against my attack.'

Then, at his will, large walls rose from the floor, sealing away memories and emotions.

'That would be enough.'

Green energies then departed from her body, invisible energies that can only be seen by Kyubi, and back into Naruto's.

'All done.'

III

'What did you do?'

'I locked up her memories, so she won't remember she served Akatsuki or any other ninja.' A moment of silence was forged after, but was also broken just as quickly. 'So, she can aid us.'

'Somehow, there is a catch, isn't it?' Naruto replied.

'Yes.' Again, another moment of eerie silence. 'She will aid us initially, but the locks on her memories can be broken by herself and quite a number of others.'

'...So.'

'When the lock is broken, there will be three most probably possibilites. One, she chose our side. Two, she goes mad as the two memories conflict. Three, she chose Akatsuki. If by any chance, she chose Akatsuki, we will have to kill her.'

'...' Naruto's mind sunk into deep thought, as he stares silently at the sleeping girl, while also eying the strange looks on Seshiro's face, who just joined them after taking all his belongings back at the city. The kid has offered his service, for he has nothing but pain and misery back at the city, and Naruto's offer of power and freedom, was too good to let by, even to the mind of an 11-year old.

Seshiro asked with slight innocence, the rest tainted by the years he spent on the streets, "Who is this women over here?"

"...I picked her up yesterday, found her... unconscious by the river." Naruto answered, then, he diverted his thoughts to the night sky.

'Kagizume. Why is it that at least one of the choices, if not all, concerns killing? It isn't fair for me... to lose the people around me.'

"To kill is often the simplest way to end a physical threat, although killing is not the most profitable of choices. As for the girl, she won't break the lock just yet. It lasts for a minimum of three months before it slowly weakens."

IV

Thick is the jungles and swamps, where battles between two nations are fought. But as thick as the forest is, blood is often thicker, and this fight might last a long time.

Two platoons of ninjas meet in battle today, and not all, might return home alive. The murky swamps where the battle will play out, stretches along the coast, and in these thick lands, the next chapter of the war between Grass and Mist will begin.

The sun is high in the sky, and it's rays filter through the clouds like beams of light, blessings of the heavenly beings.

But today, the two platoons will not meet angels. Instead, two demons have voluntarily involved themselves in the battle, taking up the roles as angels of death, angels of war. Gaara and Hitoku, missing-nins, and brethrens of the demonic blood. Inspecting the terran with their keen eyes, they quickly locate and plan out the next part of their plan, to foil the war, and end the sufferings of the nations caught between the two giants.

Quick movement became the ordeal of the day, as they took down the fighters one by one through vicious and bloody assaults.

By dusk, the waters are painted in a warm shade of red. Now, they rest, before continuing to throw more wrenches into the conquering desires of the two nations tomorrow, and in the days after, such ordeals will continue to happen, so long as the war refuses to stop.

V

The water shimmers in gold, reflecting the sheen of the sun at dusk. The fallen leaves float alone on the water, going wherever the undercurrents bring it, and more leaves join the waters. Far apart from one another, these leaves slowly drift away from sight.

Neji ponders on, while his eyes gaze at the ripples of the water, and the browned leaves riding the ripples.

"Still waiting?"

"Not anymore." A cold answer crept out of Neji's mouth.

"He's out there. Why don't you find him, and knock some sense inside that thick dense head of his?"

"... Maybe I will."

VI

"...What's your name?" Naruto asked to break the silence that looms after the girl awakens.

"...Man... Headache..."

The blonde stared at the girl for a while, "Manheadache? Strange name."

"No! That's not it. I'm... Chitsuki."

Seshiro remained silent as he watches his new teacher and the girl communicate, but it is most likely inside he is keeping and hiding away his sarcasm.

"So... What were you doing before this?"

"I... I... I don't remember."

"... Hmm... Why are you here?"

"... No idea. Wait. I'm here because you.. you brought me here."

"No. What are you doing in the northlands?"

"...Don't remember."

"What in the world do you remember?!" Naruto was somewhat pissed at her amnesiac answers, 'Kagizume, what the hell did you do? I thought you just made her come to our side...'

"I'm... a ninja... and... and... " Her hands immediately held head, "Ouch..my head..."

'... Memory loss.' Naruto sighed. 'Nice idea. Now, how do we convince her to come to our side?'

IIIIIIIIIIIII

AHHHH!!! I'M STUCK!!!!!!

So, I need anyone to give me an idea.... Should i make a time warp? Seriously... Should I? Time warp would allow for more things... but still.... TO TIME WARP, OR NOT TO TIME WARP, THAT IS THE QUESTION. Hell, I don't know whether I should warp time or not... cos the relationship between the girl and Naruto is still... well... strange. 


	31. XXXI Fate Has It's Ways

Some people misunderstood, but it's my fault for not clarifying. The girl, Chitsuki is 17, around Itachi's age. And she's a member of Akatsuki. But the relationship in this case, is a more professional one. I wanted to make her, come and help Naruto by train Seshiro or whoever that may come later on. After all, Akatsuki members do possess quite an impressive array of techniques. The problem of getting stuck, is where I have no idea how to make Naruto convince her to aid him. Well, until I actually played a few games to chill out, and it popped right into my mind. 

NO ROMANCE. There's enough for everyone in already, no need for me to add.

IIII

It's been a short week, travelling north through the white snow, beautiful forests and majestic mountains. For about a month, Naruto travelled alone, but not anymore. Having companions, made travelling all the more enjoyable, even when Naruto knows little of his companions.

Chitsuki had been awfully quiet, her eyes told she was trying to remember some parts of her past, but couldn't. In fact, she'd probably be wondering why she decided to tag along with Naruto to begin with. As for Seshiro, Naruto had been slowly teaching him basics of the art of a ninja, things taught when he was in the academy, things learnt when he was but a small child.

A group divided, yet still travels together. Strange, but Naruto felt he had to form some basic unity and purpose for all of them. A reason good enough for all of them to band together.

Thus, he approached Chitsuki, while she is still deep in her thoughts.

"Chitsuki."

She snapped, "Huh?" Then, her platinum eyes observed Naruto. "What?"

"Recall anything?"

"...Erm... No."

"Well, since you said you are a missing-nin, that means you have no home to return to, am I right?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Then, why don't travel with us, help the both of us rookies? You do remember you are a jounin, after all. So... Why don't you, as a jounin, train us? It'll be something to occupy you while you search for your memories."

"...Only some of my memories are lost, you know. Don't make it seem so bad." She gave a small laugh. "AH, why not. You're a missing nin, and so am I. Seshi... whatever his name is, is a blank piece of paper. I will stay and travel with you people, but that is until I have something better to do."

"That, would be enough." Naruto flashed his normal foxy grin, one he had not used in a while.

I2ndI

"First move to sow the seeds. Now time needs to pass, for the seeds to turn to plants." Kagizume spoke inside his head, "Well done, but still more to go."

'Yeah.'

"You still need to accelerate the pace of your improvement. I think it'll take you six more months to reach jounin level, assuming you keep up your blistering pace."

'I will. Or that damned vision is going to get replayed.'

"Good. Threats work well on you."

'Hey! Don't you dare...'

"Anyway, a game of chess again?"

'Would work.'

III

Stout and unforgiving walls turn into a woundrous shade of gold, the rocky fields a scene of crimson and the skies are decorated with rays, streaks and beams of golden light, all while the sun slowly sets, giving way to the night. The people of Stone prepares for the hours of twilight, and the guards changes shift. Almost everyone returns home for dinner, but a few have duties to uphold.

Marble halls where many delegates of big and small have been received, a room of great history and a room where future history, is made. This halls mean many things to many people, to some, it is a sign of Stone's sovereign rights, while to some other, a symbol of oppression. The Tsuchikage looks at the members of his council, then back to the booklet prepared for the meeting. Today, is a day where a meeting takes place, to decide and many things from economics, to military agendas.

"You can't be serious." The tsuchikage motioned.

"From what we know at this time, Cloud has aligned itself with Sound. Although no war plans are made, and Orochimaru has legendary hatred towards Leaf, we might be caught in a crossfire. I think we should participate and join their faction." A council and clan leader answered

"That's...that's... preposterous. We are more than capable of defending ourselves, so why in the world find trouble? That's warmongering." The Tsuchikage was clearly bewildered.

"Exactly, we have forces to spare, so we can launch an attack. At the current time, we are by far, the strongest of all nations. This is a clear oppurtunity for us to reaffirm our power and might as the leader of the ninja nations."

"By allying ourselves to a known lunatic? Have you people lost your minds?"

"No." Another councilmen answered. "This is our chance at payback at every other nation that has capitalized on our weaknesses years ago. It's our chance to make amends in honor of the memory of our fallen people."

"What? This seems driven by vengeance..."

"There is nothing you can do, Tsuchikage-sama. Everyone here have agreed to the plan except you. Therefore, we are more than capable of overthrowing you and install a new Tsuchikage. So, save your own head and pride by agreeing."

"... I won't."

"Very well. But we still respect you as a leader, and thus, we offer you a chance to leave, save your own life."

"I... will leave. It will be best to keep everything under control." The tsuchikage said, and although he had many supporters himself, and if a civil war is to break out, he stands a good chance at victory, but now a civil war is what he needs to avert. Bloodshed is what he needs to avert, and let the council do what they decides to do. 'Who knows? Maybe my ideals and moral issues are clouding my ability to make a good decision at this point. Maybe we are capable... but. I can't. I will have no part in a swashbuckling leadership, it's not my way.'

"We hope you will leave our country by sundown tomorrow, or you will be.. executed." Chancellor Shin Kaida said.

"Ah. Don't worry, Kaida-san. I will leave."

"It's a loss to us to not have you to lead our military, since many of our men trusts you. But since you are willing to leave and give up your position, I guess it can't be helped."

"I hope you people know when to stop. That is all." The Tsuchikage then placed his hat on the table, and walked out of the room. "Goodbye."

IV

A quiet room's silence broken by the motion of the door.

"Kodama! Why didn't you warn me a coup was already brewing?" The ex-Tsuchikage screamed.

"I thought it was pretty obvious from the way your council was acting."

"No. Visions..." The Tsuchikage replied, but there was some hostility in his words.

"Visions cannot be controlled, Tsuchikage-sama." The seer, Kodama answered. "It's like the lottery, random and unpredictable."

The Tsuchikage's anger subsided slightly. "Damn.. Now the country is going to war... More death."

"Have they decided who will take over?" Kodama asked, while looking out the window.

"No. But no matter who, it meant alliance with Sound." The Tsuchikage answered, but there was some subdued disappointment and sorrow in his intonation.

"Ushi-san. You must not let your past haunt you. Maybe this war would prove useful for the country and the council." Kodama answered, his tone unwavering.

"... Can you see the outcome?"

"No."

Ushi sighed, and slowly took off the Tsuchikage robes he had worn for years, revealing a normal commoner's clothing. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Where would you be heading?"

"...I trust your vision, Kodama. I'm going to find Naruto. Now that I have no political constraints, it would be the best action I can take. He would need all the help he can get."

"But you do have constraints, my lord. Your people trusts you more than the council. They are willing to fight for you."

"A civil war is best avoided."

"Are you abandoning them?"

"...There's nothing I can do."

"Can you not stay to protect them?"

"And get killed for nothing? I will be away, but should Stone requests me to return to defend it's soil, only then I will return."

"Best of luck, Ushi-san. May the lord of the lands guard you through your days."

"Thanks, thanks indeed."

V

It snows, and Naruto treads through the wilderness. Every step he takes leaves a deep mark on the snowfloor, every breath becomes a white mist before vanishing.

'I think I hear something...' Naruto thought, instantly activating all of his senses. 'It's...It's a.. bear.'

IIII

School holiday for me, so faster rate of update on this story. But my other stories are still going to stay in the 'not going to update' area.


	32. XXXII

The wilderness beyond was a mess of moss and plants, soot and snow. The bear's footprint marked the passing of the animal, and Naruto is well alerted to the powerful swipe of a bear. Although bears are easy foes for trained ninjas, sometimes, it is best to be safe and refrain from confrontation.

His keen ears detects every passing change in tone and pitch, therefore revealing the location of the noises. A bear in distress, and it sounded like it was attacking a tree.

"Something is amiss... Naruto. Let's go to the bear." Kyubi said, addressing Naruto.

'OK.' He answered in his head, and then looked at his companions. "I'll scout around. You two stay here, ok?"

Chitsuki answered, "Yeah."

A strange forests, where many species of trees seem to grow well here. The trees keep their leaves, even when the snow and thick clouds constantly block away their sunlight. There was small but constant blurring in the visions, as if this part of the woods was haunted.

'... This can get dangerous, Naruto.' Kyubi said.

His blue eyes scanned everything in sight, while his right hand was close to his weapons pouch, and his ears were as alert as they could, a form of detection in case of an attack from the back. Each step, and the blonde soon found his heartbeat picking up. The climate's chill was slowly biting to his skin, and yet, the plants around seem strangely vibrant and full of life, unaffected by the thawing winter. Soon, Naruto found himself close to the bear, and he saw the little creature. It was constantly attacking a tree, one tree that seem exactly like any other tree of it's species.

Thirty feet away, and Naruto's perception of the ordinary changed for something more... surreal. He could detect an emanation of chakra, a small momentary burst of non-human chakra every now and then. The tree was releasing it, and maybe the chakra fueled the unnatural vibrance of the plants around it.

Yet, on closer observation, it seemed that not only the plants are affected by this... mutation. The bear had sharper, longer claws, and it had a strange color in it's eyes.

"That tree... It's one of the many viruses out there. Mark this location on the map, Naruto." Kagizume remarked, and then, from Naruto's body, a small green orb of chakra flew towards the tree, and after it made a full circle around the tree, it returned.

"What do we do, now?" Naruto asked, while he stepped closer to the tree, but still around 3 meters away.

"We leave."

"What? Shouldn't we kill it?"

"It can still be cured. But you don't have the ability yet. We'll come back when you are strong enough."

"But isn't killing faster?"

"A pure uncorrupted spirit are part of foundation of the world. If we restore it, the world will last longer before the cosmic rifts open and all hell breaks loose." Kyubi said. "It's like a brick in the wall. The more bricks, the more support before a structure falls apart."

"Later, then? But why can't Kagizume do it?"

"... Kagizume, you tell him."

"...We reborns, are warriors. Not healers. We by purpose, is to exterminate whatever we are assigned to do. And usually, we maintain the world's balance by killing the trouble. But it seems the countdown has started, and so, killing spirits would not be the best option."

"So... Are you saying Gaara can be cured?"

"No. He is not a part of the foundation to begin with. He will have to die."

Naruto sighed.

"Let's go back. Your comrades are waiting."

Another sigh, "You know some of them may be killed later... So why still call them comrades? It only makes me hurt more." Naruto replied faintly, before looking at his surroundings.

"Well, it's part of the training to desensitize you, so you won't act rash as you did in the past. Be strong and influential, and they might at least live."

"Influential?"

"Just go back. We'll talk about that later."

II

Tsunade wanders the streets, and since the recent news concerning the change of tsuchikage in Earth country where the new administration has aligned itself with Orochimaru, the nation's economical strength weakened slightly due to change in trade preferences of the countries to the north. In fact, it seemed that both the northern countries have imposed an unofficial sanction on Sand and Leaf. Sanctions that are not in paper, therefore nothing could be done to prevent it.

She felt her country's options are dwindling with every action taken by the northern nations, in addition to the constant war between Mist and Grass, once again it appears that they are in big trouble.

Shikamaru, one of her best think-tanks and leaders, have been stationed to the front to aid defence, but in many ways, this cold trade war is happening, as both Cloud and Earth are stealing away Konoha's business. It won't be long before it becomes an official war.

Allies under the light, enemies in the dark. No wonder the wise men of times long ago have asked people to look beyond the obvious. A war is brewing, and death will soon rain.

III

"Everything is proceeding as planned?" A shadowy figure asked, and only his dark blonde hair was visible, due to the faint candle.

"Yes."

"Cloud, Stone and Sand?"

"Our spies have managed to infiltrate their central government. They are playing right into our hands, and the new Tsuchikage is also our spy."

"Good."

"But our hold on Sand is still weak. It'll take a while to make them do as we please."

"We have time. Make all preparations and don't proceed until the chances of success is high."

"As you wish."

"Time is on our side. Nothing to rush..."

IV

A month had since then passed, and Naruto proceeded on his intense training schedule, where most activities are training done by many people worldwide, but there are a few activities that were not particularly in the minds of most ninjas. A month they spent travelling further as well, and now they are in a small village bordering the sea, a fishing village. After some discussions, Naruto decided this small havel will be their new abode, their base.

Chitsuki, since then had not recalled anything so she stopped, and concentrated her time on helping Seshiro. With her full attention, the kid is finally genin level, with moderate grasp of the basic techniques and tactics.

"The kid doesn't have much talent." Kyubi said. "But that doesn't matter, since he is expendable."

"Nobody's expendable. They... just..."

"Fine. At least Chitsuki's doubts have dwindled over the past month. Doesn't suspect as much anymore. On that, good job, but make the bond stronger."

"... Friendship cannot be forced."

"You can at least make a head start, idiot."

"... Why do I always have to manipulate someone?"

"It's your job, after all, you are the lucky one to have me inside you."

"Damn."

That day, it was like any other day since their arrival. Except a rude interruption.

"Naruto." The blonde's ears quickly scanned the surroundings like a sonar pulse. After a while, the voice came again, closer and thus, he was alerted of the presence.

Defensively, Naruto withdrew his kunais and prepared for combat. "Who's there?"

"Me." A man in his early fourties revealed himself, and he was dressed like an ordinary traveller. "So, we meet again, but under different circumstances."

"You? Who are you?" Naruto rummaged through his memories for any recollection of the man that stands in front of him, for both capabilities or personality.

"Ah. I'm the Tsuchikage you met at Stone."

'What the hell... The kage left his office to find me? What would be so important. No... maybe there are other reasons for him to come.' Questions surge in his mind, and Naruto kept his cerulean eyes at the kage before him. 'Hey. Kyubi and Kagizume. I may need your help, just in case.' Naruto took a step back, a defensive stance. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to offer my services to you. Stone has no need for me, and therefore, I think helping you save the world would be a worthwhile cause."

'Hah. I like this fella.' Kyubi said with a mild chuckle.

Naruto was still cautious, a mentality that the two reborns inside has pounded into him over time. "... Why?"

"I trust the seer, and saving the world is a cause hard to distort. In many ways, if a not fully matured child would trust the cause, why wouldn't I?"

Slightly relaxed, Naruto lowered his weapons, and gave a foxy grin. "If so, welcome aboard, Tsuchikage-sama."

"I gave the title to another person already. So, call me Ushi." He said with a slight tinge of regret written on his mature face. "What can I do?"

'I told you I like the fella. Nice progressive mentality too, not like you.' Kyubi continued. 'His experience in politics and his influence would prove useful.'

'Hey! I have a progressive mindset too!'

So, Naruto slowly led the Tsuchikage back to the small house he bought. But behind one of the trees, was Chitsuki, observing the entire ordeal with skill trained through her years.

"Saving the world? What does Naruto hide from the two of us? Is that what he wants us for? To aid his cause, and he even has a Kage-level ninja now." She spoke to herself, her slightly cheery voice shaking the still air of the woods. "Is that why he has began assembling a group of warriors? Man, what do you hide, Naruto?" She wondered, and soon rushed home to prevent any form of suspicion. 


	33. Dreamweaver Prologue

The next five or so chapters will be a story on it's own, one that echoes the first half of this super super super short chapter.

I

That night, as Naruto escorted Ushi back to the humble village which they now reside, and the moment after everyone met each other, a battle of words erupted. All the banter while the owls outside watch the night and the stars that embellish the black field.

First it began, when Ushi met Chitsuki, a problem Naruto had not anticipated.

"Traitor." Ushi began, and a harsh gaze was given. "I'm surprised that Naruto trusted you enough to take you in."

Chitsuki remain unfazed, and instead concentrated on helping Seshiro understand some basic techniques.

Curious, Naruto asked. "Why call her a traitor?"

"She stole a few forbidden scrolls."

That moment, Chitsuki turned around, "Those scrolls would have saved my parent's lives. I had to."

"...Your nation comes before your own personal importance. Think about it. What difference had it made? Your parents are dead anyhow." Ushi spoke, with a strange sinister glint in his worn eyes.

"A moment's misfortune. Who would have known they'd die of a disease? I did what I had to do." Chitsuki's face held no sorrow, no regret, something that doesn't seem to relate to the death of a person's parents.

"... No matter. We'll settle this some other day." Ushi looked at Naruto, "Explain the details to me, Naruto."

'Don't tell him yet. We need to fully understand this man's motivations first.' Kagizume answered.

"There will come a day when I will reveal the full details of what I know, but that day is not today. Today, we rest." Naruto answered, mimicking an old fable's way of speech, and he went to his room.

Slowly resting his head on the simple pillow, Naruto did a quick reflections of the day's events, and a draft for tomorrow's plan. Then, he closed his eyes, and slowly drift to sleep.

The night outside, dark and cold while the soft glow of the candle inside offers moments of warmth and hope. On that hard bed, the blonde goes to sleep, while the window outside is filled with the howls of the northern wolves, the chirpings of the birds and the silent chitter of insects and critters.

That night will soon be the longest night of his mortal life.

'Mark Of The Wild - Dreamweaver.'

II

Everyone looks at the same sky wherever they go. An old folk tale to keep hopes alive, but that is all there is to it.

Sakura knew that personally, as she herself had always hoped for Sasuke to return, thinking that whatever he becomes, he will still return and feel at home. But myths like this are made to be proven wrong, as she knew some things cannot be changed anymore. A truth that she finds hard to swallow, a bitter pill that will do her good in the long run.

Neji knew it too, and that was also why he revealed that Sasuke was not the Sasuke she knew anymore. Not cold, but vicious. One that puts the goal at the top, a monster that chases it's goals with the tenacity of a hungry beast hunting food. Facts must be taken. Naruto, after a year has yet to return, and to Neji himself, perhaps Naruto isn't just Naruto anymore.

Yesterday, was a day of bad news. Asuma, a jounin had just been severely injured, and could not be on duty for at least three months. Two chuunin teams had been annihilated due to an 'accident', further weakening Konoha's mission completion rate. Konoha is weakening, and so are many other nations.

In times of great peril, all goes wrong. 


	34. 1 Dreams Of A Shore On Another World

This chapter may disappoint many.

I

Soft light, soft wind... and the soft bed behind his back was all he felt when he woke up. Slowly, he crawled out of his bed, still slightly blur the way everyone is just after waking up. A constant hum seems to forever to play on in the background, and then he bumped into a wall.

"When the hell was this wall here?" The blonde cursed slightly, opening his eyes to take a short look at the wall the denies him of his path. In a flash of surprise, he looked around and scanned the room. A foreign sight, one he knows nothing off. The room had a fresh smell that he wasn't familiar with, and although the room is not perfectly clean, it was still better than usual. "What... and where in the world am I? Kyubi...."

He called for the nine tailed fox, yet no answer. He repeated his call, only this time, for Kagizume, and once more, no answer.

"What happened?" He looked again, and quickly headed out of the door.

Instantly, he awakened all the senses he had honed for any sign, just in case the sudden change had something to do with enemies.

II

'He's getting smarter, don't you think? '

'We did train him.'

'Putting him into a fantasy world. Did you receive that training too?'

'I thought it was compulsory?'

'Nah. Some other spent more time in other dimensions.'

'The human mind can't endure long periods in the fantasy world, though, and they can only enter it once.'

'Doesn't matter. We'll squeeze maximum training mileage out of this.'

III

His ears picked all sounds and converted them into a three-dimensional sonar map inside his mind, then he reached out to withdraw any weapon, but alas, his small pack had no weapons. Down the stairs with stealth, one hand pressed to the wall and the other ready to react, his twin cerulean eyes examined the new terrain for potential benefits in combat.

A sweat rolled down, 'Damn. What the hell is going on? Why can't I detect Kyubi's presence? Dammit. Is he free?'

A small rattle on the wooden panels... seemed like footsteps.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" The voice surprised him and his fists flew quickly towards the source. The person, surprised by the punch, quickly blocked it, but he flew back somewhat. "What's that for? All tense before a mission?"

'Mission?' Naruto stared at the person, a boy of moderate size, but his left arm seemed covered in what appears to be scars of vicious bites. "Who are you?"

"Damn... No times for that stupid joke again. Come on, the beasts won't wait for us to begin their attack on the village."

"What?" Totally lost, Naruto quickly seached for clues... 'Wait... Reborns could give visions... Is this an....interactive vision?'

IV

'He figured it out.'

V

Naruto trailed this boy until they arrive under the shade of a big old tree, where they joined with two other people, one fat boy and one tall girl.

"There you are, Daisuke. I thought you got lost again." The girl replied to Naruto and the boy beside him, her eyes checking her weapon, needles. Most of the needles appear to be rusted, and in a way, rusted needles are more effective as weapons.

The fatter member of what appears to be a team, quickly answered. "No time. Move out." After those four simple words, he rushed off.

"Damn... The village can hold off a few beasts, so what's the worry?" Daisuke answered, and stared at the girl. "Right?"

The girl frowned, and she too rushed off. "The beasts are launching a big offensive today."

"Naruto. Let's go."

Trying to fit in with the strange workings of the situation and the new world, be it real or fake, Naruto obliged.

"What are we fighting?" Naruto asked for more details, athough from what he could gather out of the conversations, the enemies seem to be 'beasts.'

"Animals. Animals gone really really wild."

'Animals?' He wondered. "We aren't fighting people, then?"

"No." They sped off, through the woods that seem evergreen.

VI

'Animals, Kyubi? Why animals?'

'You created the world, I create the monsters. Animals are more.... flexible in design anyway.'

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

'The world you created for the dream don't really allow for much variation anyway.'

'Just maintain the world. We don't want it to collapse all the sudden. If it does, he'll wake up.'

VII

The fields of gold and yellow, planted with wheat, oat and corn. A peaceful sight and representation of the country, broken and shattered by the rising pile of smoke, the sign of war and battle. As the four of them approach the battle, they began to wonder whether the village survives... or doesn't. With that thought in their mind, they rushed faster, hopefully to save some and aid those who remain.

Close, and Naruto suddenly realized the range of his detection has shrunk. 'Damn. Did they make it harder to detect the surroundings on purpose?' But regardless, the constant chime of blades and the haunting roars of beasts offered hope. Some are still alive to do battle. Some still are...

They were welcomed by the thick stench of smoke and blood, the sight of corpses of both man and beast.

"There still some left, let's fight them. Split up, people." The larger built boy said, and he led the separation of the teams.

Naruto was then in front of a large bull, an auroch that stands like a minotaur, and it wields a large axe to boot.

'Oh my, They're creative too. Bulls with axes....' The bull itself was well damaged, it's thick skin covered in many cuts, some deep and some shallow. It's simple crude axe was covered in blood and it's left horn was broken. This bull wasn't one that was going to last very long, but it's still standing. When the bull caught sight of Naruto, it slammed it's large hoofs on the floor, creating a shockwave that breaks up the earth beneath.

Then, the bull charged right at Naruto, it's large arms swinging it's axe with incredible strength.

"Damn." Naruto jumped over the bull and to it's back, and quickly gathered chakra. But the chakra responded slower, 'What? They made chakra concentration difficult.' Yet, the bull already sent another swipe towards the blonde, and Naruto had barely ducked the attack.

Naruto sent a punch at the opening that appeared after the swipe, and it landed right on target.

"Darned thick hide." Another attack at the bull, and this time, it managed to unbalance the large beast, therefore it fell to the floor with a loud thud. That moment, he landed another attack at the neck of the bull, killing it. In the beast's last moments, it let out a harsh growl. Yet the moment of recovery was short, as another bull came towards Naruto, and the beast was fuming.

The bull growled, and it thumped it's hoofs on the ground. Naruto quickly entered a defensive stance that he had trained, taking a short breath to refill his energy. The bull charged, horns first at Naruto and the sight of a charging bull right at him was somewhat frightening. When the beast was close, he ducked and pressed his palms toward the bull's neck and body, with a quick burst of chakra strengthened energy, threw it up into the air. He took another breath of air, and then crushed the beast's neck.

"Shit. Why bulls? Heavy as hell." He sighed, somewhat tired.

The fire across the village continued to burn, and more sounds of war raged on. Thus, he rejoined the battle, taking down more and more bulls on the way.

Naruto sidestepped the charge of a bull, and slammed a kick at the beast's legs. The fallen beast's life was then ended with a punch to the neck, the most vulnerable part of the beast.

"Nice work, Naruto..." The blonde turned to see the fat boy, covered in blood and wounded. Then, he collapsed.

He walked over to his comrade, whom he have yet to know the name. "Wake up." He called franticly, and yet each call was unanswered. "Dead..." He spoke silently. He then ran off to find the other two. "Hope they ain't dead too."

VIII

Naruto found Daisuke alive by a tree, accompanied by the corpses of a few bullmens. The sky was dark, preparing to rain while the howling wind rustled the tree's leaves.

"Don't stay near corpses. They can bring disease." Naruto replied.

"Hey... how's Maki?"

"The fat guy?" He asked, with slight sorrow. After all, he had not known the fat parson, so no sorrow for him, but he could feel the sorrow of those who were close to him.

"Yeah."

"He's..... dead." Fear of breaking the news about a person's death swept him.

Daisuke looked remorseful, staring at the corpses, and he moved his hands to wipe away a small tear. "The cost of war.... Check on Ari too."

"I will. You better not stay here. Blood, corpses and rain is a bad combination."

Naruto turned away, and he began searching the village for the girl. Most of the streets were undamaged, as the beasts failed to get past a line of fighters, but those that wasn't protected by the fighters were destroyed. Naruto's eyes scanned every area with sight, and still haven't found the last member of the team.

Rain. It came as a drizzle, but got stronger as it continued, and the fire stopped.

When Naruto found her, she was lying on the dirt.

"Damn. Not another dead person." He ran to her, checking for any signs of life. Thankfully, she still breathed, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're alive."

She answered with a slight smile, "Yeah... Just need some sleep."

IX

What is this was about? The question arised after they returned to rest under a small hall in the village, only with one less member.

"Naruto. Have you not been told?" Daisuke answered, while the nurse checked on his wounds.

"No." A simple answer to prevent suspicion, but the topic itself would have led to suspicion.

"The war between beast and man. The beasts began attacking us out of the wilderness of the north few hundred years ago, and since then, it had remained. It's a battle for power, that will ultimately decide who have the right to live on this place. Survival."

'That damned justification again.' Naruto looked at the girl, now asleep on the bed.

"Tomorrow, we will fight again. No one knows when the war will end. Nobody expects it to end. We may have won, but many lives were lost too. It's a stalemate."

IIIII

How long this story in a story will last? Quite a few chapters. A lot of fighting next chapter, I think.

. 


	35. 2 Dreams Of Wars and Friends Far Away

Dreamweaver Part II Dreams Of A Quiet Moment With Fallen Comrades

I

More blood was spilled as days passed, constantly facing the turmoil that rages this world that is so foreign to Naruto, a world overshadowed by the war that has lasted for centuries unending. In moments of rest and quiet, he spent pondering what this world was slowly offering him, and what Konoha had lacked back then. This world had no trace of the world before it, yet... he worried that he would wake up one day, realizing this is all but a simple dream, one created like a vision to help strengthen his knowledge and power.

He isn't a fool, and without much difficulty, he knew this world was... fake. Yet the ever so slight camaderie that is slowly building amongst himself and his two comrades made him wish it would last forever. This was a world with a simple ideal, not corrupted by the evil desire for power, nor distorted by false religions, or promises.

First is began, one day that passed by, with a small talk and chatter. Then it grew out of the shell, like shoots out of the seed, amongst them, that moment of silence where all are at ease, was enough to satisfy him, even if it wasn't strong as it was back home, in Konoha. After a while, talking with them two slowly seemed more Natural. Yet, he was still worried, as he didn't want to get too attached to them, for to lose them then, to realize it's all a false world would be too painful.

II

"Naruto. We've got an emergency assignment, now. The wolves-clan launched a night attack on three separate town across the northern border, and we've need to attend to one of them." Daisuke called, waking him slightly from his nap.

"Assignment?" Naruto asked, and it has only been three days since he 'came' to this world.

"You choose which assignment we take." Daisuke showed him three set of documents, and Naruto grabbed them to take a look. The words were slightly messy, and some parts were somewhat blurred, a rush work.

"Why?" He then speedily read each of the documents for important information.

"You're lucky." Ari answered, as she came in with another set of weapons.

"Fine." Naruto answered, "This one. It's the weakest of three towns, and the closest, so we might still be able to get there before it's too late."

Thus, they gathered what they needed for combat and took off in the shadow of the night, into the heat of battle a distance away.

III

Naruto looked around as they rushed through the woods, and noticed a small glimmer of yellow light, the eyes of an animal stalking it's prey. 'Ambush?' Then, the air erupted with the sudden explosion of the few trees in front of them, and they barely managed to stop before the fire.

'How'd they know we'd be going there?' The blonde wondered, and wooden splinters flew towards him like a rain of arrows. 'Shit. This again.' He surrounded his body with a slight layer of chakra, and the splinters failed to penetrate the makeshift armor.

"Naruto!" Daisuke screamed, and the blonde turned around to see a scimitar's blade heading for his neck. 'Thud.' A log took the hit, and Naruto appeared behind the scimitar weilding panther.

A hard infused punch was thrown at the ribs, but the panther parried the attack with his scimitar, and immediately after, the cat attempted to swipe Naruto with his sharp claws, and once more, it hit the barks of a log.

'Damn, they have a sixth sense or something?' Naruto wondered, and before long, another panther was aiming for his neck. 'Shit. They don't stop, do they?' Naruto spinned around and blocked the large weapon with his kunai, and then he aimed a jab at the feline's stomach, but the hit slid through the skin.

'Huh? Their skin... it's slippery.'

The scimitar came again, and he deflected the attack upwards, and quickly landed a set of punches to the animal's head. It then flew backwards and slammed into a tree. It stopped moving, and Naruto turned to see his two comrades performing well against them. But they weren't winning, as they were getting wounded too.

He swiftly moved to aid Daisuke, but another rain of splinters came.

'Shit. There's another in the woods.'

He opened his senses again, and he detected five.

'Five?' Then, he saw the head of a panther fly out of the shadows.

"The three of you don't seem to be doing very well." A moderately aged woman said, and she held a sword shaped like teethes, while three other members moved swiftly to finish off the two remaining panthers.

IV

"What is the damned council thinking? Sending inexperienced teens to do an adult's work." The woman said to Naruto as they went towards the town.

"It's actually because we were the only ones that had training in combat. The adults got killed in a skirmish some time ago." Daisuke answered.

"Still, they've could have just sent some from the inland cities, it's not like those cities get attacked anyway."

"...." Not really knowledgeble about the workings of this world, Naruto decided to keep his mouth shut.

V

They arrived, greeted by the loud roar of swords and shields, and joined the battle promptly.

Running through the town, where the walls are stained with fresh blood, and floors are covered in corpses here and there, he knew the enemy is around the corner, and he waited for more details.

The wolf emerged from behind, a wolf holding a sword in it's left hand, and it attacked quickly. Naruto sidestepped, but the wolf turned around quickly, and it's other clawed hand came towards him. Parried, but the wolf then had time to attack again with it's sword.

'Damned animals... They seem to preempt everything.' He jumped backwards, but the wolf quickly lunged the sword straight ahead, the cutting side facing the sky. 'Oh no.' He quickly repositioned himself in the air, and kicked the sword aside to allow himself some space. But again, the wolf's sword came almost as if the whole thing was predicted.

A piercing screech from the friction of the knife in hand and the sword alerted the wolf and it jumped backwards.

'I see. Weak against sound.'

Then, the two weapons met once more, and each continued with attack after attack.

'Damn, knowledge of it's weakness is useless without the right weapon.' Naruto avoided a swipe, and launched a jab at the wolf. The wolf quickly countered, forcing Naruto's arms out, and a vertical slash.

More flashes, as the knife and sword continued their banter, and Naruto threw a set of weapons at it. But the cunning creature deflected the weapons, and it charged forward.

'Dammit.' He jumped aside, and gathered his chakra. 'Kage bunshin no jutsu.'

The appearence of the ten kage bunshins surprised the wolf, but a sly smile came to it's animal features. Then, the sword slowly glowed in an eerie light blue, and a very fast swipe came. Although the sword itself cut nothing but air, but a volley of energy destroyed seven of the kage bunshins.

'What the hell was that?' He wondered, but not for long as the wolf quickly destroyed the remaining three and came for him.

It glowed again, and a vertical slash scarred the ground.

A ball of chakra emerged in his right palm, and he kept dodging attack after attack, while waiting for it to get full. Often, he attempts to counterattack with his free left hand.

The ball was then full, glowing softly in yellow. 'An opening... just an opening...'

He threw projectiles, and the continued with kicks, but the wolf had strong defense.

'Shit... How the hell am I going to make him open up?' But then, an idea came.

He continued to dodge the attacks, but at one moment, he rammed the rasengan into the ground, causing a whirl of energy, and it flung the wolf aside.

'My damned opening.' He charged another rasengan quickly with two hands instead, and while the wolf was temporarily inactive, he blew the wolf up.

"Never knew a wolf can be so much trouble." he answered, and quickly moved to continue on fighting.

VI

Naruto ventured to the rest of the towns areas, and he fought more wolves. Yet somehow, these other wolves was much easier than the one before, as if they had less training. The battle continued to last until dawn, as more wolves came out of the woods, and fighting dragged on.

The wind blew, and dust and ashes fill the air. Every now and then, large boulders would fall towards their positions, makeshift catapults belonging to the enemy.

Naruto moved to find Ari and Daisuke surrounded by four wolves.

"Where the crap have you been? I thought we were supposed to be a team?" Ari yelled, but she was visibly wounded, and Daisuke was very well exhausted.

Naruto jumped quickly and a few more clones appeared. "We are. But I had a very tough wolf to handle."

'Kagizume's jutsu... I wonder I can use it now.' He gathered his chakra into his palms, and the clones did the same. Electric emerged, and it branched out like lightning towards the other clones. As the lightning keep branching and hopping, a hemisphere of lightning appeared, a protective shield of sort. 'Damn, It's still slow. I wouldn't be able to use it if these wolves were stronger.' He thought.

"Clones! Now!" Then, he forced the sphere to expand, and as it expand, it damaged the wolves, killing three. 'Power... still not there. Damn, why every jutsu I try doesn't seem to work for me?'

Naruto noticed he was somewhat low on chakra, and he engaged the wolf with weapons alone, and soon beheaded it.

Then, Daisuke collapsed, and he coughed blood out. Naruto and Ari quickly grabbed him, and used any medical jutsu they recall.

"I won't make it." He said.

"Shut up." Ari said, and she began healing.

"Stop... I won't make it."

"Don't talk crap." Ari replied.

Naruto screamed as loud as he could, "MEDIC!!!!"

VII

Dreamweaver... One jutsu that goes beyond human limits. While Tsukiyumi gave years of pain in a single moment, Dreamweaver was different, as it gives one another chance of sorts, a place to learn and grow, a place to mature beyond a person's age. It gives.... memory. Years of memory in a short moment. In short, it's Tsukiyumi taken to a different level, although it has no links other than giving alot in little time.

'He's doing pretty okay.'

'Hey, the brat can be quite smart sometimes.'

'Hope he'll hold on.'

'I suppose.'

IIIIII

Anyway, I had a camp last week, so I wasn't able to attend to the story. My apologies.

blackbodian - Well, I did not include the part where Naruto rescued Sasuke. I felt it was... unnecessary, as the act of rescue is... well, just like that.

To the guy who asked about why Kagizume can use Chidori... Kagizume has multiple senses, and he is able to do accurate predictions... way beyond Sharingan. 


	36. 3 Dreams of A Forced Departure

Notice there are no other scenes other than Naruto's.... I wonder why? 

I

His heartbeat got weaker by the passing of time, and Naruto tried as hard as he could to stem the escape of life from Daisuke's body. Yet, he keep slipping deeper and deeper away, and Naruto then looked around for any possible items that could used. But there was nothing in the rubble, dust or the bodies, that could aid him.

Ari kept trying, forcing her own drained body more to save Daisuke's. "Dammit.. Why won't you..." She passed out, her body no longer able to sustain her will.

Naruto grabbed her, and laid her down to rest, while he tried to stop him from dying.

Yet, all the effort was wasted, as he was still unconscious, and still slowly approaching death.

"RAWRRR...." The howl of the wolves worsened the already bad situation.

Naruto stared at the two wolves, anger and frustration deep in his eyes. A flicker of a moment, and he was behind the two of them, his hands covered in blood flowing out of the two crushed objects in both arms, and the two wolfmen no longer had a head.

He then went back to check both Ari's and Daisuke's pulse, and although Ari's was fine, but Daisuke's pulse continued to waver.

"Shit. I'm not going back with a corpse." He said while his hands continued it's work.

"Who's in danger?" A voice came, those of a man, and indeed it was when Naruto turned to face the voice. "I'm a medic."

II

"Finally... Rest." Naruto said, and laid his back on the bed. Afterwards, he scanned the room and then stared out the window. Alone... as both Ari and Daisuke are undergoing treatment in the makeshift hospital, after the original one was destroyed a few months ago during an attack, so he was told.

Laying on the bed, while the sun was rising, this war that he had found himself caught in incited some questions, but he decided to keep them as questions. "Fighting through the night sucks."

"No rest, huh?" A voice, somehow familiar, yet isn't shattered his illusion of being alone in the room.

The blonde turned and looked at the person, "Ah... you are?"

"Me? Chuunin from the 1934th Town Defense Squad. Haito Nakashima."

'Chuunin?' "And what might you be here for?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes stared deep into the chuunin's murky brown eyes. He noticed, and he moved towards a chair for a seat.

"You'll be reassigned and placed in another squad, until your two teammates have fully recovered." He said. "But when Daisuke might recover... I don't know." Then he stood up, and walked towards the door again. "Be prepared for bad news, and the new squadron will meet you in front of the town hall." He left, and Naruto digested the information slowly.

He closed his eyes, and he slept for a while.

III

The sun's high in the blue sky, with few clouds and few birds to fill the air with joy.

Naruto had chosen this place for practice, for training, all for the purpose of making himself stronger, and familiarizing himself with the physics of this world, be it real or not. He stared a moment at his hands, and he concentrated chakra to form Rasengan again. He knew the difficulties of rasengan, and it's very difficulty makes it an obvious choice for honing his chakra control.

With one hand, the ball formed, but it was slow, and somewhat underpowered.

'It's more difficult to control chakra here.' He concentrated his mind and will to the chakra. The ball spinned slightly faster, but that was all.

The next few hours, he forced his mind more on the control of the chakra, and still, no substantial progress was made.

Tired and worn out, he crawled to a spot, under the shade of a tree. It was a very quiet area, and perhaps it could be attributed to the war status of this backwater town. Momentarily, he stared at the thick bushes of the forest boundary, and then to the rocky path which he had taken to arrive here.

'See chakra as something with it's own life, a force that doesn't like to be caged. Do not stop it, but move it aside where it could do more good than bad.' He recalled Kagizume once said.

'Damn.'

IV

The next day came, and yet more bad news. The squad he was supposed to be inserted into was annihilated in an ambush, and even so, they managed to take a few enemies with them. Yet even so, it allowed Naruto to remain in this backwater town, to train alone, and still be close to the two people who had slowly became somewhat friends.

Three months passed, and Naruto had plenty of oppurtunities to hone his Rasengan and other skills, as the constant tide of wolves, bulls and panthers came.

Ari had since then recovered, and Daisuke was conscious, although there was still some problems with his movements and breathing. All of those will recover in time.

He stood in the middle of the battlefield, as the thundering stampede of bulls came towards him.

"Let's see this rasengan." Ari said, while she readied her own items.

It formed in his hands, a basic rasengan, but then, it expanded into a larger yellow ball of chakra, with a very dense orange chakra core in the middle.

"Well, it worked, but damn... it takes so much chakra." Naruto said.

Ari, "Make sure you just don't fall unconscious for no reason."

"I won't." Naruto blurred into a streak of yellow, cutting a path through the stampede of fourty bulls, and blood rained on the floor. The bulls fell, and their bodies trampled over by their own comrades. One after another fell, but the rasengan still remained on his palm.

Then, Naruto sensed the movement of an axe towards him from the back, and he jumped upwards to avoid it. 'Huh? How'd they see me?'

It came again, another slash, and soon, a flurry of slashes came towards Naruto.

'What the....' Another slash, and another slash was dodged barely. Then, he noticed two bulls had glowing red eyes, and the two had been launching the attacks consecutively. Another slash and he ducked, and spinned sidewards to avoid the next attack.

"RASENGAN." It hit right behind one of the bulls, and it expanded furiously, ripping the bodies of the bulls into shreds, and destroying whatever that was in it's path.

Yet, one of the red-eyed bulls remained, and it came charging. It launched a slash, but it his the ground instead, yet even so, it caused a part of the ground to crumble.

'That's one strong bull.'

Ari came from behind, and inserted a needle to it's spine, the bull then fell dead. Then, she inserted two more needles through it's head.

"Thanks." Naruto answered.

IIIIIIIII

End chapter.

Next year is an important exam year for me, and I won't be updating any more.

Yet, leaving the story hanging..... sucks.

So, this here explains how I intend to develop the story.

URGENT: READ!

Daisuke dies, leaving Naruto and Ari. Then, Naruto gets quite strong, and for about five to six years, he becomes rather famous in the towns.... Ari falls in love with him, and vice versa. But at that time, he wakes up from this dream, and found nothing to have changed.

Therefore, he is extremely upset and disappointed, because he felt he would never meet her again.

Catch phrase - You've fallen in love with someone that doesn't exist. Someone that is only a memory.

Then, Kyubi tells him it is possible to bring her to this world, but it'll require an empty body, an empty spirit, and lots of power. So, another reason to make Naruto stronger, because he would want to ... resurrect her. (somehow, I found this a highly original idea, in the Naruto section, as I have yet to find a story where a person gets stronger just to resurrect someone, instead of the usual killing.)

I know I've said there won't be romance, so I decided to make it short, with no kissing or admitting or whatsoever intimacy... But still, bcause she still exists only in the dream, and perhaps at the end of the chapter, I felt this short moment of romance doesn't really effect it dramaticly.

Naruto finds himself struggling to readapt to this world, but he found his chakra control is absurdly good and even though his chakra pool is low, and his physical strength is lacking, he trains his physique.

Then, he finds that only spirits can create spirits. So he searches for a spirit powerful enough to create a spirit where the memories will be inserted.

Naruto gets to a point where Chitsuki remembers who she really is, and the conflicting memories causes her to go mad.

Also, Sasuke attempts to kill Itachi, but in the fight where both Uchiha's get wounded, Orochimaru takes the oppurtunity to seize control of Sasuke's body, while Kabuto delay Itachi. So, Orochimaru gets Sasuke in the end.

....I haven't thought beyond this point. So.......... Wish me luck for my exams. I will continue this story should I find the chance.


	37. 4 Dreams Of Turmoil And Fury

I didn't want to continue, but a part of me just had the urge to write, so I did. HAHA.

------

Forests. There is just something about them that is so primal, so dark, so attractive. It just was how everything in the world worked, primal desires, dark actions, and often the offer can be very attractive. It was, in many ways, the path to the dark side. Yet amongst the dark and primal is a small narrow alley forms the first key to the great powers. As a reborn, it was that path that brought them where they are. Through embracing darkness and instincts and overcoming them, they hope Naruto can stare death in the eye and make death shiver in fear.

Defeating panthers have never been a problem, after all, they had much practice and experience. By using hooks and crushing weapons, the slippery skins could be overcomed, and by merely anticipating the enemy's response to an action, the panthers could be taken on rather easily.

But every now and then, the animals have a secret weapon, and they will unleash it's full fury on the cities.

A doom wolf, or as Naruto overheard the other defense members call them, Fenris. Fenris, why does that name seem so oddly familiar, it was from somewhere, from some place, but at that point and time, both was lost to him.

The battlefield they encountered the wolf was a valley, a rather vast valley with rather light slopes on the sides. In many ways, this was an open combat, no stealth, no cover. The wolf was a beautiful creature, majestic as it stood awaiting them on a raised boulder, it's silver white fur ruffled and swaying with the wind. Yet, it was not awe that struck the defense squad. It was sheer primal tension. It wasn't fear, but they found breathing difficult.

Naruto, as a member, gripped his long dagger, and inside he knew a tough battle was going to happen. As captain, after leading these people for 2 years, he knew that creature could single-handlely defeat everyone else, and including him, if he slacks off and makes a mistake. He motioned his team to retreat, but Ari and Daisuke remained unmoving. He looked at them, sternly, "This is not your battle." He knew Kyuubi and Kagizume made this specially for him, he still know that this was a vision, although the line between vision and reality was drawing thinner.

"You can't hope to defeat it alone." Ari said, her eyes somewhat worried and Naruto could sense her despair and fear.

"It was fated of me to be tested by this creature." He used the word 'fate'. He knew, as fate, in this world, was in the hands of Kyuubi and Kagizume.

Naruto was about to continue, when he felt a jolt of cold air, his eyes quickly returned to glance at the wolf. It, was not longer there.

His arms flickered, and daggers flew everywhere. The daggers that went to his left froze and crumbled into void. It was there, standing, the rocky ground frozen and the air seemed to feel like a blizzard, cold and unforgiving.

Naruto's eye stared deep into the wolf's whitish-blue eyes, but it did not last, as pillars of ice appeared out of the ground, and huge icicles appeared to crash down like rain. Defense, was what it was all about. Quickly, he raised a shield of chakra to deflect the waves of ice, and he casted a huge firey explosion around him.

For a moment, it was smoke and dust that covered the air, and it was the cover Naruto wanted. Inside the swirling dust his fingers formed seals after seals, while his senses tried to kept track of the elusive wolf. Then, when he got a location, he immediately released the jutsu and a balls of fire flew towards it.

An explosion, and his ears detected the wolf was now nearby. Quickly, he dashed forward and a normal rasengan appeared. Out of the thick smoke, he saw the creature, and on it's animal face, there seemed to be a strange, discomforting smirk. Nontheless, he pushed his arm towards the creature, trying to hit with the rasengan.

It, was never that easy. In a moment's notice, a wall of ice appeared, and massive spikes came out of that wall. Naruto's feet slammed into the ground, and franticly he tried to command his feet to jump backwards. Ice spikes popped out from behind him, and more spikes lunged out of the wall. Yet, his feet already jumped backwards, and he was heading towards one of the spikes.

His eyes scanned what he could see for any traces of that wolf, and... again, it wasn't within sight. He twirled his body, and his feet slammed into the side of spike, trying to use it as a platform to jump away. The entire ice spike exploded the moment his feet touched it, and shrapnels of ice flew everywhere. At that time, he knew that trying to cast a jutsu would too slow. He summoned his chakra to form a shield once again, and thankfully, it protected him for a moment.

Yet, the wolf was already preparing for it's next attack. It radiated a bluish glow, and an expanding sphere froze everything inside.

'Wielders of the ice usually use ice shards as weapons, but true masters create an aura of cold that causes blood freeze, disabling and killing his foe.' That phrase, played in his mind, and he jumped backwards, away from the sphere. The wolf was going to freeze everyone to death, and he commanded the rest of the team to retreat further. There was no way they coild help, and even if they tried, they would only be a liability.

The sphere kept expanding, and if he don't act soon, close combat would be impossible. He threw a chakra infused kunai at it, but the metal withered and turned into dust as it travelled to it. He looked around, for any sort of strategic opening, and then, he remembered the time he first learned the rasengan. Chakra burnt his hand.

Thus, chakra could create heat. He could create counteract the effect of the freezing field by commanding the chakra inside him to swirl. For a moment, he marvelled at his own brilliance.

He closed his eyes, and willed the chakra to swirl inside. He felt warm, and he approached the sphere. 'Here goes.'

He commanded the chakra to swirl faster, and he jumped inside. It worked. He smiled, and he rushed towards the wolf. The wolf howled, and from the ice on the ground, ice statues of warriors appeared, and they attacked him. He punched them, and they exploded, releasing shards of ice that could have impaled him if not for his chakra shield. Ten feet, and a swirl of chakra formed and he slammed it into the ground. The ground cracked, and shards of rock flew upwards towards the wolf.

The wolf backstepped, and the sphere of cold was gone. Yet, one danger was destroyed, comes another. Pillars of ice protruded out of the ground, all with the intention of hitting and immobilizing him.

In a flicker, his hand performs a set of seals to create a pulse of lightning, which failed to find it's target. It was beginning to frustrate Naruto, and Naruto was losing his patience and energy. It didn't expect the wolf to be so agile, or for that matter, so cunning.

He felt movement towards him from behind, and indeed, he saw an intimidating wall of frozen ice crashing down. He immediately concentrated his chakra and blasted a hole to protect himself. Yet, the wall was thicker than it looked, and the blast failed to create a tunnel through it.

Now, he was trapped in the middle, surrounded by unknown amounts of ice. Razor sharp ice tried to maim him from every direction, and he protected himself by creating a shield. Yet, the tide of ice did not stop, and he felt his chakra dropping, and dropping. He knew he wasn't going to stay alive if he just keeps defending.

Lightning, was the only way, he could attack the wolf while trapped inside. It could conduct, and so he concentrated a formidable amount of chakra into creating a very powerful electric jolt. If it failed, he'd be dead anyway.

From afar, Ari merely saw a huge burst of thunder, blasting out of a mountain of ice. She couldn't see the wolf, but then, she couldn't see Naruto either.

Slowly, she saw the mountain of ice crack.

Inside, Naruto could feel and hear the loud cracks as it slowly broke the ice, and he was soon free.

Yet, there was a nagging feeling in his mind. He knew the wolf was alive, but what it was doing, he had no idea.

He looked around, concentrated as much as he could to expand his field of hearing and senses. The wolf, had escaped the jolt, and was merely watching the situation from afar.

This war, was far from over.

-----

Give my other stories some love, can't ya? 


End file.
